Wrath of the Raging PONY? rewrite
by HeavenDemon29
Summary: Not all is what it seems, and this stranger is no exception to the rule. T for violence, blood, gore, etc.
1. Chapter 1: The M is for Moron

Wrath of the Raging PONY 2.0

Chapter 1: The M is for Moron

**WAZZAAAAAAAP? I thought that my last try didn't go so well, so I'm rewriting it. The plot and grammar were really rushed, so I thought this was necessary. New features: Longer plot; more detailed combat action; better jokes (hopefully); bigger explosions. In summary: 20% cooler. Yes, I just did that. DISCLAIMEEEER! Soldier (Team Fortress 2)**

**Soldier: This fanfiction writer owns absolutely nothing! Aten-HUT! Left Face! Hup, two three, four!**

**ONWAAAAAAAAARD!**

Dialogue:

Regular- mostly everyone

_Italics- thoughts_

**Bold- announcer, or scene change**

Underline- Dog talk

_**Bold + Italics- Oni + Evil Ryu (Both are when the Satsui no Hado consumes them)**_

**Bold + Underline- Shin Akuma (Akuma when he isn't holding back)**

_**All Three- ?**_

"**North America- San Francisco Bay**" The Announcer, we'll call him Chuck, like Chuck Norris, sounded off as a man in a dull blue martial arts gi sat on the Golden Gate Bridge, analyzing the enormous source of ki he was sensing. This is Akuma, professional user of the art of Ansatsuken, and self-titled Master of the Fist. His blood colored eyes narrowed as they gazed towards the sea. He needed a way towards that energy, and to fight whoever it was. It wasn't his adoptive nephew Ryu, since the boy's power was sealed off by Akuma's older brother, Gouken.

The power intrigued and excited Akuma to a level he hadn't know before. He couldn't use any boats, since the energy was so powerful; it was creating huge tidal waves. Any airborne transportation was also suicide, with enormous winds blocking a path. Akuma's anger increases the longer he thinks of it. The force is taunting him, like how a child would stare into a candy shop window, with the sweets sitting there, yet one can't get them. He thinks for several more moments, when a revelation occurs within his darkened mind. "THAT'S IT!" His voice rings out, with a large quantity of Satsui no Hado, Surge of Killing Intent, ki rushing from his body. His eyes turned yellow, and his teeth sharpened. From Akuma's forehead protruded twin muscle and bone spikes, like the horns upon the common depiction of a devil. The top of his gi ripped open, his muscle mass having grown so large. His fingers and toes grew claws, and he roared into the air, "**I'M COMING FOR YOU!**"

*Wile E. Coyote pause*

Oni

Japanese translation- Ogre

Latin name- Destructus Bloweverythingthefuckupus

*Unpause*

Oni roared, and the sheer force of his ki nearly broke one of America's famous monuments. He kneeled low, and burst into the air, his massive ki levels granting him the ability to fly. He swooped through the air, growing in anxiety as well as shrinking in patience. "**Look out, look out, whoever you are. The Master of the Fist is coming for you.**"

"**Unknown- Secret Laboratory**" On what appears to be an oil drill is the current base of the organization Shadaloo, or what's left of it. The organization had fallen, you can thank Ryu for that, and now, its weapons division, S.I.N, was all that was left. Currently, M. Bison, who is still the leader, is laughing maniacally, as a machine begins to charge up. From the side appears Seth, a mechanical man who is the leader of the S.I.N division. He looks to his master, "What does it do? And how long do we have until someone else shows up and ruins it for us?" Bison pats his subordinate on the shoulder, "Seth, Seth, Seth. This machine is draining energy from a breach in the Time-Space continuum. There's so much energy to spare, we can easily power up fifteen thousand bases exactly like this one!"

Seth merely scratches his silver chin, "You didn't answer my second question." Bison turns, "That spare energy is being released outside as we speak. It's creating tidal waves and powerful winds that no human vehicle can pass through. If anyone was to, in theory, get here, past both the storms and our defenses, this machine will fuel me with power, making destroying anyone in my path a breeze." Seth rolled his eyes at his boss' pun. He and his master both bear faces of fear and worry when the dull alarm light brightens, its red glow alerting everyone in the base of intruders. Seth runs to a computer, and a Shadaloo nerd in the chair, "What's going on?" The minion faces his superior, "Master, we've got intruders! From the looks of it, it's Ryu, the one who kicked Master Bison's-"He receives the message behind Bison's glare, and shuts up. Seth frowns, "How long until he arrives?" The minion swallows, begging to God that he'll be spared, "Uhm… it's THEY, sir. He's also got several others with him." Seth and Bison grow in anger and Seth cracks his minion's skull open. The guy falls to the computer desk, dead.

The wall explodes, revealing a young man in his early twenties, Ryu, in a similar gi to what Akuma/Oni was wearing, with a red headband. Along with him were Interpol detective Chun-Li, his childhood friend and fellow student Ken Masters, the animal-man from the South American jungle, Blanka, Russian wrestler Zangief, British Delta Red operative Cammy White, and United States Air Force Major William F. Guile. His theme goes with everything. Anyways, Ryu takes a step forward, "This is it for you! Turn off the machine now, and we might only give you twenty-FOUR life sentences!" Bison merely smacks his face, "YOU IDIOTS! THERE WAS A DOOR RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU USE THE DOOR! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO REPAIR A WALL LIKE THAT? DO YOU?" Guile cracks his knuckles, "Talking ain't gonna get us anywhere. Let's just fight already." He steps forward, and uses his only real technique, "SONIC BOOM!"

*Cue Guile's theme*

The blast of wind swerved through the air, but Bison tossed a nod in Seth's direction. The Silver Man used Yoga Teleport, a move he learned from Dhalism, an Indian fighter, to get in front of the Sonic Boom, and use his own in reply. He then uses his teleport again, appearing in front of Guile. He uses the Shoryuken, sending Guile into the ceiling. Just as he prepared to attack again, Ryu launches a blue ball of ki at the android, "HADOKEN!" The blast knocked him back, and at the feet of Bison. The Psycho Fist user rolls his eyes, "I really need to improve your reaction speed." He uses his own warp technique, appearing between Ken and Ryu, using a double clothesline technique to knock them to their feet.

Blanka used his Rolling Attack, diving into Bison's back, and electrocuting him. Blanka uncurls, and kicks his enemy in the head. The stun is enough for Zangief to use his Spinning Piledriver, launching the Dictator into the air, with Zangief jumping after. The Red Cyclone grabs his enemy, spins, and drops Bison head first into the ground. Zangief stands triumphantly over his enemy, "Maybe you should try fighting someone much, MUCH smaller!" Bison took the advice, and hit something 'much smaller.' Zangief felt a sharp blow to his Motherland, and dropped to the floor. Bison stood up, laughing in return, "Maybe YOU should go back to fighting bears! They're the only ones you can fight that are as intelligent as you!" He faces his other enemies as Seth stands up, prepared to loyally (psst, he's gonna betray him) follow his master.

At that moment, they hear the alarm again, "Incoming airborne target! Alert, incoming airborne target!" Bison stops, and looks to the computer screen. The screen reveals a small blue… thing flying around, sending waves of purple energy at the AA guns. Ryu recoils at the sensing of the ki. The entirety of this being is Satsui no Hado. Ryu turned, using his senses to follow his adoptive uncle (possibly dad, if you consider Street Fighter Alpha cannon) and his massive ki signature.

The Announcer, in all of his invisible awesomeness, declares, "**A new warrior has entered the ring!**" This statement perfectly times with Oni breaking down the wall, and lowering to the floor. He submits to Akuma's will, since the Master of the Fist has gained a level of control over the creature. Akuma looks around, asking, "Where is this power I sense?" Bison chuckles, "That, Akuma, is just my latest creation. A machine that draws power from Time and Space! Now, feel the power of a GOD!" The machine in question launches a mechanical tendril, plugging into another machine on Bison's back. The wires glow, and Bison himself is illuminated as his Psycho Powers increase tenfold. Akuma scoffs, "Weakling. You cannot improve your own power, so you invent a way. May you rot in a putrefying grave for all eternity, you INSOLENT WORM!" He pulls his hands back to his side in time with the last two words, charging energy between them. Purple, red, and black ki circle his entire body, as the technique builds in power. He swings his arms to the front, unleashing a long Kamehameha-esque blast, "Messatsu Go Hado!"

As the beam approaches, Seth grows in fear, preparing to leave on the spot. His master, however, doesn't share the idea Seth has. He raises his hand, and generates a wave of Psycho power, completely holding back the blast. Seth flinched, yet marveled at his master's sudden growth in power. Bison's fifteenth possible body notices something wrong, however. The blast isn't maintaining its original path. Akuma is moving it. Seth looks at where it's being flung, and gasps. The Time-Space engine is going to be destroyed. He quickly warped towards Akuma, and began to hit him. Seth's attempts were less than successful. Ryu jumped from behind, and unleashed a Shinku Shoryuken into Seth's back. Seth is sent in the air, as Bison realizes what Akuma intends to do. He uses his warp, attempting to tear Akuma's heart from his chest, when Ken interferes as well, using his Shinryuken, which is just a flaming Shoryuken. The blast is in perfect alignment for Ryu's Shinku Hadoken, which is just a blue-colored Messatsu Go Hado that's been nerfed.

The blast sends Bison to the ceiling, knocking Guile loose. Guile gets up, rubbing his sore head and stares as Akuma unleashes his power upon the machine. Guile mutters, "Why didn't he decide to be a family man?" Akuma shouts back, rather rudely, "Because that's not the path of a warrior! Speaking of warriors," He faces his nephew, with a look that technically shouldn't be there, "train well boy. Because when you come to the other side, the new King of Hell will want a battle for all to remember." Ryu nods, giving his uncle a sign of understanding, and runs away. Chun-Li quickly joins her friend, having been using the fight to download S.I.N files the whole time.

As they start to run, the infiltrator agent C. Viper joins them, with a drive containing other files she managed to swipe in the chaos. They reach the helicopter, but are greeted by Vega, the Spanish Ninja, who had just assassinated their pilot. Vega merely looks at the blood on his claw, and faces the crowd, "You're not leaving here alive!" Ryu look in perplexion, "But, aren't you stuck here too?" Vega laughs, "That's what you think!" He runs to the edge, perfectly jumping into a helicopter. Bison and Seth warp into the chopper, with Bison yelling, "I have won! This is the end for you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The chopper flies off, with Bison laughing away. Ryu looks to his comrades, "What do we do now?" Zangief responds, "Do you really think that the Russian Federation would let their top fighter go in without backup?" He reaches into his chest hair, and pries out a small device. He presses the button, with a jumbo jet quickly flying in. The jet, being heavily influenced by advanced Shadaloo technology, turned around perfectly. The rear opened, with multiple soldiers inside the hanger. They begin yelling in Russian, "COME ON, ZANGIEF! GET YOUR FRIENDS AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Zangief grabs Blanka and Chun-Li, with Ken grabbing hold of Guile. They jump into the jet, and it quickly begins to speed off. Ryu himself looks out the open rear, as the facility begins to devour itself in a black hole.

The rip in Time and Space devours everything in the laboratory: Akuma, all of Bison's Bee Gee records (Ha, ha!), a good amount of Vega's self portraits, and the computers that held pretty much everything that Shadaloo had left. The black hole starts to rapidly compress once it reaches at least three times the size of the facility. When it reaches the size of a tank, it explodes, releasing an enormous wave of ice and water, twice what was absorbed. One of the scientists asks, "Do you think it opened a portal to a Hell of Ice?" The man had researched the Buddhist culture fueling Akuma's technique, and concluded (Not even close, bub) that Akuma's energy opened a portal to a Hell of Ice, since he used that technique multiple times before. Seth grunted, "After he destroyed most of our research, and a power source that could last us for centuries, I HOPE he's in Hell."

He was half right. Akuma's not in that plane of existence anymore. He's currently floating in 'space,' unconscious. A man in Industrial Revolution clothes, with two dogs at his side, 'walks' through the zero-grav environment. He keeps his distance from Akuma and one of his dogs looks up at him, "Master, are you going to give this one similar treatment to that of Kratos?" (Mirror on the Wall, you just killed us All) The man scowls, "We don't have enough time to give each of them special treatment. He's on his own now." The man spoke with an Irish accent, one that was currently boiling with rage, "He'll have to stay in this world until the time comes." He flicked his wrist, with a 'star' pulling closer to them. He then gave another flick of his wrist, with a small ticket bearing the number forty-eight flew out of his sleeve. It collided with Akuma's prayer beads, and he began to drift towards the world that this being pulled up. Akuma began to descend, gathering in speed rapidly. The man and his dogs turn, disintegrating into energy as they did so.

"**Ponyville- Border of Everfree Forest**."

A small yellow-furred Pegasus, like the Greek winged horse, with a pink mane and tail, was tending to her animals, when the sound of a violent crash was heard, not to far in to the Forest. The creature, named Fluttershy, and yes, you read that right, quickly went off to investigate the problem, "Some animal might be hurt."

After a minute of walking, Fluttershy came across a humongous crater, and a shape in the center. She edged towards it, and upon closer inspection, saw that it was a large, bronze-furred colt with a red mane and tail. He had multiple pearls around his neck, and the center pearl had a symbol: 天. The sign was unfamiliar to her, and she noticed that it was also his cutie mark. She grabbed him by the mane, and dragged him off to the hospital.

"**After an undefined period of time…**"

Good work, Announcer.

"**Thank you.**"

You're welcome. Now go get some Taco Bell or something. I'll text you for when I need you next.

"**Alright.**"

Akuma only saw blackness, yet heard voices. They were distorted, and he couldn't tell who was around him. By the sense of their ki, they seemed to be… abnormal. Their energies were very uplifted, almost shining. Akuma didn't like the sense of them, since that kind of energies naturally aggravated the Dark Hado. His hearing cleared, and he felt the ability to move his eyes. He tried to open them, when he heard a rather nasally voice, "Look. He's waking up." It brought memories of France, and their aristocratic living style.

Akuma's eyes met the light, and he could see various colors. He presumed this was an effect of being unconscious for however long he was. Another voice perked up, "Ooh! Can I throw him a party now?" The voice was too bouncy, and it perfectly matched the energy that Akuma sensed in that direction. Another voice responded, "No, you can't. Give him some time to wake up." That voice had a rather powerful aura, and Akuma wondered, '_Could this one be able to fight me?_' His eyes adjusted, and he saw the white ceiling of a hospital. He looked up, and was rather surprised by what he saw.

Multiple colored horses surrounded him, gazing eagerly. One who matched the more powerful aura opened its mouth, '_Don't look a gift horse in the mouth._' The creature spoke, shocking Akuma, "Hello there. I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" Akuma faced the creature and stared for twelve seconds (Meet the Heavy). He stared, and then responded, his dark tone scaring them, "Would you be so kind as to tell me that this is all a horrible dream?" The creature addressed as Twilight responded, "What? This is NO dream. You're lucky Fluttershy found you when you did, or else you might not have ever woken up." Akuma looked around, "Who? What? Ach, WHERE AM I?" They snickered at his confusion, "This is Ponyville."

Akuma turned his head, going face to face with a pink creature, who matched the bouncy aura too well, "Are you lost? You look like you don't know about Ponyville. OOH! If you're not from around here, I should-"Akuma growled, "Please shut this one's mouth before I rip it off." She scooted back, and Akuma asked, "What country am I in?" Twilight Sparkle looks at him, "You're in Equestria. Don't you know? You ARE a pony, aren't you?" Akuma stops, and looks at himself, "What're you- Oh, by the Buddha…" His hands were replaced with stubs, and he tore the sheets off. He was now a horse, complete with a tail. He turned, looking to a mirror. His own face, now still with the same old 'angry lines' was now that of a horse's, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He jumped from the bed, tearing out the IV in his forelimb. He ran out, barely able to get used to being on all fours, and ran down the stairs, into the lobby, and out the door.

"**Ponyville.**"

Now's not the time, dude.

Everywhere he looked; there were more of those pastel creatures. Akuma grew in fear, '_What could've done this? Why am I here? Wait a minute, that machine! When I destroyed it, I must've been sent through Time and Space!_' Akuma growls, "So now I'm stuck here, in some bright world, with little to no beings with any significant power level." He turned, about to find some place to begin training, when a loud roar shattered his train of thought. He looked out to the forest, seeing a large shape moving in his direction. The ki level on it was rather impressive. His eyes narrowed, "Well, I might have some fun here after all." His new body emanated Satsui no Hado, and he leapt through the air, with his 天 kanji blazing on his back, "Ready or not, here I come."

**Well, that's Chapter 1 of Wrath of the Raging… PONY? 2.0. Hope you enjoyed! Leave any comments, questions, etcetera in the reviews!**

**Announcer- Next time, on Wrath of the Raging… PONY?**

"You claim to be a god? You don't know what _**true divinity really is.**_"


	2. Chapter 2: The Master of the Hoof?

Wrath of the Raging… PONY? Rewrite

Chapter 2: God vs. Demon

**WAZZAAAAAAAAAP? Well, I thought I could just continue this little project of mine, and BLOW SOMETHING UP! Anyways, DISCLAIMEEEEEEER! Guile!**

**Guile: The writer owns nothing. I wanna go home and be a family man. **

**You sure do. ONWAAAAAAAAARD!**

Dialogue box:

Regular- writing and regular speech

**Bold- Announcer, and Author notes at the end/ beginning of chapters**

_Italics- thoughts_

Underline- Dog talk

_**Bold + Italics- Shin Akuma**_

**Bold + Underline- Oni or Evil Ryu**

Akuma leapt through the air, trying to see what this large enemy was. When he got a clear view, he was moderately surprised, '_A giant bear? Well, I'm able to shatter whole islands. I suppose that I would find something like this soon enough. Maybe that Russian patriot should've come with me._' The memory of Zangief's style and attitude momentarily halted Akuma, made him shutter, and continue on. He landed on a tree near where the bear was emerging, but still out of its path. He noticed two small horses, er, ponies running away, scared senseless. Akuma frowned, faced the creature, and began to plan his method of attack, '_Go nuts, blow stuff up, hope for the best._' Yeah, you can really see how he got himself stuck there in the first place.

"**Round One, FIGHT!**"

Akuma bunched up his legs, and leapt into the air, landing on the behemoth's nose. He kicked it between the eyes, and used that as a launch pad. When he got into the air, he turned, charging ki into both of his hands- wait, hooves. The energy glowed, begging to be launched into their master's enemy so they could sear its flesh. Akuma had no complaints to that, "Tenma Go Zanku!" The multitude of surging energy blasts made direct contact with the creature, its night-sky colored flesh burning from the impacts. Akuma leered, "I still have more!" He dropped to the ground, and the bear angrily tried stomping him into dust. Akuma sighed, and dodged to the side. He pulled one of his hind legs to the side, and spun it back like a top, "Tatsumaki Zankukyaku!" The technique perfectly hit the bear in its Achilles' Tendon (the back part of your foot that feels like a rope), knocking it into the ground.

"**OH! That had to hurt!**"

"**Perfect!**"

Akuma raises a hoof into the air, "Just try that again! See what happens!" The bear, apparently not wanting to lose so quickly, pulls itself back up again.

"**Round Two, FIGHT!**"

Akuma charges energy, and uses his Ashura Senku techniques to move backwards as the creature tries to flatten him with its Chevrolet sized paw. He jumps onto its claw, and begins running up its arm. Wow, REAL original, Akuma. He dashes up to its shoulder, and pulls one hoof back, "Go Shoryuken!" He raises his hoof, hitting the beast's jaw. It stumbles back, and roars again. Akuma steadies himself, charging a Hadoken variant, "Shakunetsu Hadoken!" The blast flies into its foot, leaving a small flame. The pain, far greater than what this creature was used to, was enough to send it reeling onto its back, giving Akuma enough time to use a finishing move.

The Master of the (Hoof) Fist soared into the air, charging energy into his hoof (hand). He aimed himself right over where a bear's heart technically SHOULD be, and dropped, "Misogi!" His hoof hit right on target, sending continuous waves of the Dark Hado into the bear's organs. It all ended with a single blast, leaving six steaming orange marks in the shape of Akuma's signature 天 kanji. The bear passed out from the sheer force of the blow, and Akuma stood triumphant.

"**Akuma wins… PERFECT!**"

Akuma slams his hoof into the creature's chest, with the black ink-like energy seeping from his body, "You have great potential, but you cannot harness that power because of your animal mind!" In case you didn't notice, that was a win quote. He merely jumps off, and starts to walk back. The six from the hospital close in on the scene. Twilight sharply calls, "What did you do that for?" Akuma huffs, "The creature would've brought harm to your little home, would it not? I needed a fight anyways." He walks right past them, but before he could go any farther, he realizes he cannot move. He looks at himself, and sees a glittery, violet energy around him. He hears Twilight speak, "Well, would you at least be so kind as to tell us your name?" He is released from… whatever that was, and walks away. As he does, he calls over his shoulder, "I am Akuma, Master of the Fist." He mumbles under his breath, "Damn this body. If I were in my own, I would have killed that thing. I need to train, and make it far stronger." He storms off, the Satsui no Hado shaking and felling trees around him.

The six look at each other, and Twilight asks, "What was that all about?" A teal pegasus, known as Rainbow Dash shrugs, "I dunno. But I know that he sounds like he knows karate. I mean, come on, Master of the Fist? I have GOTTA see what he can do!" Right before she can fly off, Twilight uses her magic to hold her friend down, "Alright, I don't think that's a good idea. I think we need to tell the Princesses about this guy. He falls from the sky, and right after waking up from the hospital, he takes down an Ursa? Something's not right." The white pompous unicorns merely huffs, "And just look at him! He's absolutely disgusting! He smells like he didn't take a bath in years! What did he do, sleep on rocks?" They hear a faint, yet still very clear, "YES I DID!" That shut her up, that's for sure. Twilight just looked to her friends, "I'm going to have Spike tell the Princesses of what happened. You girls just make sure that… Akuma doesn't get into any trouble."

Akuma walked back into town, wanting nothing more than food for his belly, and a pillow for his head. He walked around, and the various inhabitants were abnormally friendly. Akuma was somewhat suspicious, but decided that this world was less used to violence, '_Well, there's gotta be one or another somewhere in the universe._' He walked into a bakery with the title 'Sugarcube Corner.'

He walked towards the counter, and the moment he reached it, "HI THERE!" He leapt back, ready for battle, but it was only one of the six that were present at his awakening. It was the pink, bouncy one. She moved towards him, giving him no breathing room, "I'm Pinkie Pie! I already know you, since you said your name earlier! Hey, maybe we could- HEY!" Akuma shoved the pastel creature back, "I came in here for food, not to chat. And next time, don't get in my face like that again, or I'll remove yours." Pinkie, not noticing the actuality of the threat, replied, "Okie Dokie Lokie!" She smiles, handing Akuma a cupcake, "Since you're new here, first one's on the house!" Akuma growls, grabs the sweet, and walks away.

While chewing (like a boss), he contemplates his current situation with his inner demon, Oni.

"**Within Akuma's Mind- Oni's Cage**."

Akuma, still in horse form despite the fact that this is his mind, paces in front of Oni's cage. He stops, and gets a second look at Oni. Oni also has become a pony. Oni glares, "**I'm not happy about this either.**" Akuma merely continues pacing, "One would think that you, being a true demon, wouldn't change." Oni shrugs, "**Well, it looks like we'll have to deal with this for a while.**" Akuma turns, "But for how long? How long is it until that is whatever it is that transformed us wears off?" Oni again shrugs, "**What makes you think I would know? I was created from you and your mind, after all. I only know how much you know.**" Akuma shakes his head, and exits his mind.

"**Outside of Akuma's mind, back at Sugarcube corner**."

Akuma shakes his head, exiting his meditation. He looks up, noticing that it's growing increasingly dark. He decides to find a place to sleep for the night. He closes his eyes, locating the one called 'Twilight Sparkle.' Her ki is far stronger than everything else around, so finding her wasn't a problem. He walks, finding a library made from a tree. Akuma cranes his head, looking at the sign, '_Books and Branches Library. Oooh, the irony._' He opens the door, only seeing darkness. He reaches, flipping a light switch, '_Wait, I thought that these were a primitive people. What happened to magic and- HOLY SHIT!_' "SURPRISE!" At least ninety-seven percent of the population of the town was present. Pinkie Pie jumps into Akuma's face, "HI THERE! Since you were new here, I wanted to throw you a party! But then you ran off and totally beat up that Ursa! So, I decided to throw you a double party! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya?" Akuma frowns, "Very. Now please, I would like you all to leave. I am very tired, and am in desperate need of rest." Pinkie Pie stares for twelve seconds, still smiling, "What?" Akuma growls, "I never said I wanted a party, or anything of the sort. I just want to rest my head. I have had enough for today." Pinkie Pie stares, her smile slowly dropping to a frown as Akuma spoke.

Before anything ugly could occur, he is greeted by the teal pegasus. She flies up in his face, "You have GOT to tell me how you took down that Ursa, dude! That must've been so AWESOME!" Akuma growled, he wasn't getting out of this one easy. The fallen Master of the Fist rolled his eyes, "I am an accomplished fighter, having mastered the Ansatsuken martial art and training with it for about almost all of my life." The pegasus lowers to the ground, "Ansatsuken? Is that like karate? Come on, let's go! Hi-YAH!" She kicks, going straight for his head. Akuma growls, "Don't test me." He grabs her leg, slams her into the ground, and gets right over her, pressing his hoof against her throat. He steps up, "You call that martial arts? Your form was far too off. Another thing, Ansatsuken is NOTHING like that overused form of school ground bully protection! It is an ancient and sacred art!"

He turns, getting himself something to drink, '_I can't get these creatures out of here unless I went berserk. None of them could hold a candle light up to any being I've fought in the past, not even that fat one in yellow- woah, hold the phone! What is THAT?_' He turned, sensing a massive ki, with a rhythm that reminded him of flames. He only saw a pale coat, this pony being much taller than he. He cranes his head up, looking face to face with a tall pony with rainbow mane, wings, AND A HORN! '_Well, they've got horses with wings, and horses with horns. Why not get the best of both worlds?_' The creature (he says that too often, huh?) speaks, in a calm, yet powerful tone, "Hello there. I believe you're the one my student addressed as Akuma in her letter?" Akuma calmly responds, "Yes. Is there something you need of me?" '_Must. Resist. Urge. To. Attack!_' The tall one bears a more serious tone now, "I'm Princess Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle said that you managed to defeat an Ursa Minor. Tell me, how did you manage that?" Akuma leers, "I have learned and perfected the Ansatsuken art throughout the entire course of my life. Nothing has placed higher than combat for me. That is all you need to know, Your Majesty." He sips his glass calmly, ignoring the stares that every other being in the room gave him. Celestia ignores his rudeness, "Well, that's not all I WANT to know. Would you care to explain in more elaborate detail?"

Akuma grins behind his glass. He lowers it, "I'll do you one better. I'll show you, right here, right now." He breaks the glass, and assumes a fighting stance. Celestia laughs, "Really? Is this really necessary?" Akuma bares his fangs, "No, but I find it a good method of training. What's wrong, scared of being humiliated in front of your subordinates?" Celestia immediately straightens up, "Alright then. Let's do it." She begins to walk out, and Akuma hesitates at first. He groans, and follows.

"**We've got two supreme fighters lined up; this is gonna be one hell of a show!**"

Akuma glares, "Tell me, Celestia. What is your claim to being ruler of these creatures? What is one thing you can do that they can't?" Celestia smirks, "I can move the sun through the sky. Tell me, what's YOUR claim to fame? Twilight here said you addressed yourself as 'Master of the Fist.' Give me one reason that I can't take that title from you in this fight." It's Akuma's turn to boast, "I can, and have, destroyed whole islands." Celestia frowns, and the members of the crowd begin to whisper.

An orange mare turns to her friends, "Girls! Did ya here that? You think that's how he took down that Ursa?" Twilight glares, "I think so. What I'M more concerned about is that magic I sense on him. It's just… pure evil." That makes most in the crowd shout, "EVIL?"

Akuma rolls his eyes, "Can we just get this over with? I am in need of a fight." Celestia glares, "Oh, you'll get a fight alright." Akuma's eyes glow, "You call yourself a god? You have no idea what _**true divinity is.**_" His eyes glowed like sunlight through rubies, and his mane and tail flickered, becoming silver for but an instant. Akuma let his ki flow freely, enveloping himself with it. The onlookers could only stare in wonder as this non-unicorn generated such energy. What Celestia was more concerned about was her foe's energy. It was evil, certainly, but it was different from regular magic. Not even the god of calamity, Discord, had such impure powers.

"**Round One, Fight!**"

Akuma, as normal, dashed onto the offensive. He leapt forward, repeatedly sending punch after kick after punch in Celestia's direction. She continuously dodged, and then leapt into the air. The Princess fired multiple rays of energy at Akuma, with the Master of the Fist dodging them all. Celestia predicted his pattern perfectly, and fired a larger shot right at him. Akuma had no way of dodging it.

But, he didn't need to, because he has overpowered projectiles. He brought his hooves to his side, charging Satsui no Hado, "Shakunetsu Hadoken!" The fireball counteracted the magic blast, allowing Akuma to pull a 'smokescreen-burst.' He tore through, punching Celestia hard in the jaw. While still elevated, he brought his leg back, "Tatsumaki Zankukyaku!" The spinning attack sent the Sun Goddess to the dirt, and Akuma left her no breathing room. He followed up with a pair of Zanku Hadoken to keep her down.

The blasts did exactly as they needed to, and Celestia rolled to the side, barely dodging Akuma's 'heel' as it struck the dirt. Akuma gave Celestia no time to recover, and bombarded her with punches and kicks again. Celestia was now used to Akuma's attack patterns, and found an opening. She fired a blast into his side, knocking him back into a building. Akuma ripped himself from the rubble, "That's how you want to play? Fine then, let's play." He pulled his hooves to his side again, with his ki going out of control.

"**Canterlot-Royal Gardens.**"

In the royal gardens, there were many beautiful statues. One however, was terribly ugly. It was that of a serpentine creature, with various body parts that didn't match at all. The sheer power of the Satsui no Hado from its greatest practitioner was enough to touch this statue, and the monster it represented. The stone began to shake, and it gained color. The tail slithered and whipped through the air. A pair of eyes grew red irises, and a maniacal cackle escaped the creature's throat as it ascended into the sky.

"**Ponyville- continuing the fight.**"

The attack was ready. Akuma growled, bringing his hooves towards his target, "Messatsu Go Hado!" The sheer size of the blast shocked Celestia enough, and she knew she was too slow for it. The Sun Goddess braced herself for the worst, yet it never came.

"**New Warriors have entered the Ring!**"

Celestia opened her eyes, seeing Twilight and her five friends using the Elements of Harmony to halt the blast. When it diminished, Akuma scowled at the result, "Coward. Hiding behind children is your best option now? You disgust me." Twilight took a step forward, "Akuma, the fight is over." The Master of the Fist narrowed his eyes, "It's never over until only one side is left victorious, and the other is dead!" The orange mare snapped back, "Why, that's the biggest load of bologna ah ever heard in mah whole life!" Akuma roared, "To lose a battle is the greatest dishonor a warrior can face in their life! That's why all battles should end with the loser's death! It is the only way to preserve one's honor! Not that any of you would understand the honor of battle. Enough talk, your time has come!" He prepares another Messatsu Go Hado as the Elements of Harmony charge again.

"**In the air, above the current field of combat.**"

The serpentine creature watches in mild amusement as the Elements do battle with… whoever this pony was. He giggles when they address the source of power as 'Akuma,' and is rather surprised when he still tries to fight them, even with the Elements fighting him. The creature, known as Discord, God of Disharmony and Calamity, leans back, for fear of what those could do to him, "They turned me to stone once, they won't again! But, I can't go after those little snots alone! Perhaps, I should save the little fool. He did after all release me. Nah, I don't think so. Perhaps it's best to keep myself incognito. Sorry, pal, you're on your own!" He flew off, abandoning a power far greater than his own.

"**Back to the fight… again.**"

Akuma fired off his attack, and it was halted by a powerful blast of rainbows fired from the six he now faced. Akuma was rather perplexed, '_Their ki have all drastically altered. They now resonate at the same frequency. What kind of attack is this? Are they merging for this attack? No matter. I will NOT lose to some children!_' He increases his power level, and the Messatsu Go Hado increases in size.

He continues pushing against them for about four minutes, when fear sets in, '_Their energy is still the same level, yet they do not falter! How, and why? I am far more powerful than they are! My energy far bests them! Unless… this isn't even their own attack! They're turning my own technique into theirs! So that explains it!_' Akuma just roars, "WELL, THEN! TRY AND ALTER THIS!" He increases his power, to borderline Shin Akuma form. They still do not falter.

Akuma had been in this beam war for almost five minutes after he pumped up to nearly Shin Akuma, and he was getting frustrated. He was feeling rather insulted, to still be fighting six horses for this long. That's when he noticed it; his own attack was being altered faster than he could reinforce it.

Akuma swallowed, "YOU WON'T BE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!" He increased his energy again, going full power. His mane and tail turned silver, and his fur became a chocolate brown color. His eyes now glowed like fireflies. Well, fireflies dipped in blood, but still fireflies. He grinned, "_**You should feel proud. This is my full power, little girls. See if you can stand against it any longer! RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_" His ki increased several times, and his attack became larger again. Still, he couldn't win.

Shin Akuma turned his head, seeing Celestia standing there, triumphant, yet still bruised. She glared at him, "You won't win this fight. The Elements of Harmony turn all things bad back into good. That darkness inside of you won't live past their light. Farewell, Akuma. I hope to meet the real you soon." Shin Akuma took three seconds to realize what that meant: no matter what, their source of power was infinite. His was on a timer, and a short one at that. He turned, and saw the technicolor blast heading towards him. He screamed, and all went dark.

"**In the Multiverse's open space.**"

Three beings stood in a cloud of energy, staring into the star that Akuma was launched into. One of the dogs looked at its master, "Are you sure that this will prepare him for his duties as one of your Swords, Master Forty-Eight?" The second dog looks to 48, "I agree with Mozart, Master. How can Akuma become stronger if his power is stripped from him?" 48 tilted his hat low, and puffed a pipe, "You buffoons don't see it. This isn't just a test for his body. It's also fer the lad's mind. If anything, he will come out far stronger than he was when he entered. I have high hopes fer the lad, and I don't normally get high hopes about anything." Mozart looks at his master, "But, what if Akuma doesn't succeed? He's powerful, but those Elements erase dark energy. Literally, erase it. I don't think Akuma will be able to become a Sword at this rate." 48 gives a sharp grin, "Aye, but what has been erased can be rewritten, nay? Fret not; he'll make the cut, or else more than his life's at stake." He turned, and multiple spaces in the Multiverse were becoming dull, or blacking out altogether. 48 frowns, "Please, Akuma. Don't fail. The worlds need the Satsui no Hado, now more than ever."

**Well, there ya have it. Second chapter of WotRP. It took me quite a while, and multiple adjustments, but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed, and give me honest reviews! I don't mind a few pointers about what was wrong, but flat out insults, I will annihilate you for. Well, here's da one liner for next chapter!**

"I think we should throw him a party!"


	3. Chapter 3: Divine Intervention- Part 1

Wrath of the Raging Pony

Chapter 3: Divine Intervention- Part 1

**WAZZAAAAAAP? I have been waiting for this moment… MWAHAHA! *cough* anyways, DISCLAIMEEEEEER! Captain Falcon!**

**C.F- Falcon… DISCLAIMER! *holds up disclaimer* Yes! Show me yer moves!**

**Maroon 5- I got them moves like Jagger, I got them moves-**

**EJECT BUTTON! *launches Maroon 5 and Captain Falcon away* ONWARD!**

Dialogue box (again)

Regular- do I have to say it?

**Bold- Chuck the Announcer**

_Italics- Thought_

Underline- Dog talk

_Italic + Underline- song chapter lyrics (will be released at a later time)_

_**Bold + Italics- Shin Akuma (will reappear soon)**_

**Bold + Underline- Oni (will reappear soon)**

Bright lights cloud Akuma's vision as he feels his energy decreasing. His mane and tail go to a dull brown, and his eyes turn to a navy blue. The Master of the Fist drops down onto his knees, groaning in pain as his energy is sucked away from him. The lights fade, and he sits there, kneeling before his foes. His mind is in overdrive, '_What just happened? It can't be, can it? Oni, can you hear me? Hello? ANSWER ME, YOU HELL-BORNE BEAST! No, if he's not responding that means…_' His eyes go to the size of dinner plates, '_No, no, no! It can't be! There's no way that-_'His train of thought is interrupted by the sound he feared, "WE WON!" He chokes, tears forming in his eyes as the sad realization enters his Dark Hado-stripped mind, '_I lost._' The one thing Akuma feared and despised was losing. He had only lost once to Gouken, but he swore not to again. The tears flow freely, Akuma making no attempt to hold them back.

As the victors begin to celebrate, they hear the sound of sobbing. They turn, seeing Akuma on the ground, crying. His eyes flash open, boiling with rage, "No, it can't be gone… it just… can't." He feebly raises himself, and tries to perform his Shun Goku Satsu. He enters the stance, and tries Ashura Senku, but stays still. He looks at his hooves, "No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He leaps at the one closest to him, in this case, poor, poor Celestia. He straddles her, delivering lefts and rights to the hybrid's face, "THIS! IS! ALL! YOUR! FAULT! BECAUSE! OF! YOU! IT'S! GONE!" He still continues to strike, even after he's lifted into the air. He claws and bats the sky, almost grabbing at it, trying to reclaim his lost strength. He points, "YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY EVERYTHING! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN THE SIXTEEN HELLS FOR ALL ETERNITY, YOU NO-GOOD BEASTS!" He began to charge a Go Hadoken, not noticing the severe changes in the technique. Akuma's now sapphire eyes were filled with pure hatred, even more than with the Satsui no Hado. He brought his hooves forward, "Go Hadoken!" The technique sparked in air, and Celestia shot it with absolute precision. When Akuma saw his technique fail, the final barrier collapsed.

One tear hit the dirt, and Akuma gives in, letting the others flow freely into the dirt. He raises his hoof, and punches the ground, leaving a considerably large hole. He punches again and again, making the crater deeper and deeper, yelling, "WHY? WHY? WHY?" After running out of power, he collapsed, crawling from the hole like a worm. He dragged himself across the dirt, and grasped Celestia's ankle. She stared at the fallen Master of the Fist, and he begged, "Kill me… please. Just end me already." Celestia draws her hoof from his grasp, "What? Why would I do something like that?" Akuma hiccups, "You have already taken everything else away: my strength, my honor, and my pride. Why not just take my life? Or do you intend to let me suffer, a shell of my former self?" Celestia merely kicks him in the face, knocking him out. She looks to her pupil, "Twilight, if you don't mind, could you let him stay here tonight? I'll take him to Canterlot in the morning." Twilight nearly passes out, "WHY can't you take him now?" Celestia's eyes narrow, "He's in no condition for travel. At this rate, he'll probably jump off the train. Give him a week to cool down, and then we'll see what we can do about putting him in a more secure location." Twilight swallows, "Okay…"

"**Five weeks later.**"

Akuma opened his eyes again, seeing the wooden roof of this damned tree house in his damned bed on this damned world, without his damned Satsui no Hado. He begins the day like any other for the past few weeks. He eats a large breakfast, goes outside, and begins meditation before training. He calms himself, remembering what Master Goutetsu told him about the Satsui no Hado, and his own progression in it.

*image of cornered tiger, with caveman hunters around it*

"An animal, when cornered, becomes scared. They know their life is in danger, and they are willing to do anything to win."

*hunters get closer, whooping and shouting*

"They lose control of themselves, and become less than animals. They become monsters."

*tiger's eyes flash red, and it attacks hunters*

"They ignore their wounds, and will kill to stay alive."

*image of the human body*

"The Satsui no Hado follows the same principal, only to a much greater extent."

*human body has blue flame in heart area*

"The energy within all living things, or ki, can be honed, so that one, even without being skilled in magic, can be used as a weapon, as you saw."

*blue flame begins to grow*

"The Dark Hado isn't a separate power, but rather one drawing out their inner animal, and having it corrupt one's ki energy."

*blue flame turns red*

"That is what I did. I embraced the Satsui no Hado, and removed my morality. I kill without remorse, I destroy without guilt."

*image of human becomes human Akuma*

"The masters of Ansatsuken before me only partially accepted the Satsui no Hado in their hearts, so that their morality would still remain."

*shows people in a line above Akuma, their internal flames still blue*

"The Satsui no Hado is the ultimate weapon. It brings out ALL of one's strength, while allowing them to slay and murder without a second thought. Had it not been for those blasted Elements, I would have won, and destroyed the entire town."

*shows Akuma becoming a pony, and his flame becoming blue*

"The Satsui no Hado made me more powerful than a Sun God! So, why is it I lost to those... little girls? Why, why, why?"

*end explanation sequence*

Akuma's eyes open, and he begins training. He punches a large tree, splitting the trunk. He turns, and bucks it into the air. Akuma leaps up, and delivers multiple strong punches and strikes to the punching tree. Akuma keeps on punching, to the extent where his hands become twin tan blurs, as he roars in hatred of his current weakness. He delivers one final punch, shattering the entire tree. He landed faster than the remaining splinters, and unleashed a Go Hadoken to destroy them before they could touch the ground. He breathes in, and out. Akuma begins practicing more basic moves for the time being.

As he continues to bring forth carnage, the six whom he'd cursed and loathed for the duration of his stay here were watching the dust and smoke from Sugarcube Corner. Twilight anxiously turns to her friends, "Do you think we should do something about Akuma? I think we should do something to make him feel more... accepted. I mean, last night, I caught him trying to cut his stomach open with a kitchen knife!" Pinkie Pie jumps up, "Let's throw him a party!" Applejack straightens up, "That ain't a bad idea right thar. Maybe Akuma would feel better." Twilight bears a happy look on her face, "Then let's do it!"

"**Street Fighter World- Final S.I.N base, Mexico**."

In the last S.I.N base, Bison was currently behind cover, as enemy soldiers fired at him, "What's going on? Who're these guys? How'd they find us? How'd they get in the base? Where's my latte?" Seth facepalmed, "We're under attack, they're Illuminati, they followed our chopped platoon, they busted in because we have no defense, and it got shot by a sniper." Bison's right eye fills with blood, "That's the last straw." He gets up, Psycho power blocking bullets, "You can ruin my plans for global domination, you can ruin a chance for unlimited power, and you can send my Bee Gee records into who-knows-where, but you NEVER, and I mean NEVER, run my latte." He aims his hand, and slams it into the ground, causing a caustic explosion. When he looks at the damage, he sees a man, half red, half blue, in a loincloth that barely hid his you-know-what's. This is Gill, leader of the religious fanatical group called the Illuminati. He merely flexes his muscles, "May the Lord have mercy on your soul for all the damage you've caused, Bison." He aims his blue arm, firing multiple bolts of ice at the Dictator. Bison warped behind Gill, his laughing giving Gill knowledge of where he would be. Gill used his red hand, delivering a flaming uppercut to the stomach. He followed with a hard strike by his right hand into Bison's chin (Metsu Shoryuken). Gill charged the energy in both hands, and burnt a hole in Bison's stomach, and froze his head. Bison dropped to the ground, and Seth began to calculate a plan of action.

Gill took advantage of Seth's plotting, and sent a combination of ice and fire at Seth, who used Yoga Teleport to move above Gill. From there, he dropped, karate chopping Gill's head. The messiah of humanity took no visible damage, and didn't flinch at all. He turned, Seth still being held up by (Seth's) hand against Gill's head. Gill grabbed his foe's arm, and threw him into the wall. Gill aimed his flame hand, wanting to end the battle immediately. Seth braced himself for the worst, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw M. Bison getting up again, with his Psycho Power repairing the hole in his stomach. Seth analyzed, noticing the awkward flow of energy in Bison's energy. Gill wasn't given the luxury of that knowledge, and still prepared to finish off the Silver Man. Bison takes a low stance, performing the 'cut-throat' motion, "Scream in pain!" He performs two Double Knee Presses in a row, yelling, "Nightmare Booster!" He instantly pulled into a Psycho Crusher move, drilling through Gill's back as he flies into the air. Bison's aura dissipates, "This place shall become your grave!" He kicks Gill down, and crushes his rib cage. Bison grins, pressing his boots even further through Gill's ribs.

Seth's left in awe at what just happened. Bison just recovered from death, and took down Gill in one attack. Gill quickly burns Bison's foot off, and then freezes his other foot to the floor. Gill glares, "The Lord shall cast his Judgment on you, and whether or not I bring you to Him is currently up for dispute at this point. For now, adios, amigos." He leaves a smoke screen, and is gone, along with his Illuminati lackeys. Bison glares, watching as his missing foot is coated in Psycho power, and reappearing instantly. He turns to the hole where Gill entered, and then to Seth. The Silver Man recoils under his master's gaze, "Seth, I want repairs started, NOW!" Seth jumped back, "Alright, men! Get to work! We don't want to stay in this condition any longer than we have to!"

"**Back to Equestria- Books and Branches Library.**"

Akuma had finished his training for the day, and entered the library, intending on getting some sleep. The moment he opened the door, a sense of déjà vu hit him. He cautiously sensed for anything in the room. Sure enough, there was at least half the town in this lower floor, and the other half at the top. He growls, "I know you're there. No need to hide." He turns on the light, but still receives a 'SURPRISE!' from the inhabitants of Ponyville. He walks past them all, right to his room. Before he can get halfway to the stairs, he's interrupted by 'them.' The pink one begins, "Where're you going? Aw, are you shy? Don't ya wanna do some of yer 'karate' moves? Wanna try some cupcakes?" Akuma's fury grows as the endless questions and chatter surrounding him. Everything that's happened so far begins to clam up within his mind. The high-pitched, light voices; the cheery smiles that hid their disgust at him; the nervous ones who left the room because they feared him. It all bottled up, and exploded all at once, "SILENCE!"

His roar did just as it intended, quelling the room of voices. Akuma stands there, glaring at the six, who now bear looks of fear and confusion. The pink one starts up (he doesn't want to know their names, or cares about them), "But... I threw this party just for you. To make you feel closer to everypony else." Akuma snapped, his now crystal blue ki seething around his figure, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP! I NEVER WANTED TO BE PART OF YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE COMMUNITY! I NEVER WANTED TO HAVE MY GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT BE RIPPED FROM MY GRASP! AND I NEVER, EVER, WANTED ANY DAMNED PARTIES! YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP, AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He turned, walking up the stairs. He heard the sound of a balloon deflating, and then sobbing. He lightly smirked, '_Well, that'll teach her to annoy me like that. Oh, Buddha, here comes the bookworm._' He turned at the door to his room, Twilight looking VERY aggravated. He stared, "What?" She huffed, "Well?" Akuma bared his (dulled) fangs, hoping to scare her off for the time being, "Well what?" It didn't work, "Are you going to apologize?" He glared, sapphire eyes burning a hole into his enemy's soul, "Why should I, considering that it was YOU who ruined everything for ME, the only one who REALLY deserves an apology is ME." He turned, opening the door, "And might I add, she needed that. The yellow one, too. Not every living thing's a friend, you know." He entered his room, and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

"**Akuma's dreamscape.**"

Akuma opened his eyes, seeing complete darkness. Then, he saw IT. The IT in question, was what had been haunting his one place of solitude for the past five weeks: the Satsui no Hado was right there, in the form of Oni. Oni was being impaled by six glowing swords that held him in the air. Whenever Akuma would try to pull one out, it would resonate, and a bright light would attack him. So far, he could tell that the swords were the 'Elements of Harmony' that their Princess spoke of prior to his 'imprisonment.' Now, something was different. One of them was cracked. Akuma lightly pressed his hoof to the weapon, and it glowed pink, before evaporating into thin air, the sound of the pink one crying followed. Akuma couldn't wrap his head around it. He stared at Oni, who lightly twitched, and Akuma felt a surge of power. Akuma turned, escaping from the dream world.

"**Unknown location...**"

Discord was watching the interesting surge of power within Akuma as he slept, and the decrease of power in the new host of the Element of Laughter. He clicked his claws together, "Excellent. This guy's already done some of the work for me. I just have to wait for the right moment, and then I'll finish the job, get rid of those two royal snobs, and CLAIM THE THRONE OF EQUESTRIA ONCE AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter ascended to the sky, sending rippling waves of dark magic, which awoke the Master of the Fist.

"**Another unknown location...**"

Akuma opened his eyes, finding himself in a train car, in a cage. Around him were five of the six, the pink one not currently present. Along with them were several royal guards, from what Akuma could guess. He looked around, "What's the meaning of this?" Twilight looked him dead in the eye, "Oh, I think you know why." He growled, "Are you really arresting me for being truthful about YOUR actions? In case you didn't notice, the truth hurts!" He heard a voice behind him, and saw another hybrid, like Princess Celestia, only slightly smaller, with blue fur, and mane. She spoke in a deep voice, reminding Akuma faintly of old demons that master Goutetsu would tell them of, in an exaggerated deep voice, "YE KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YE HAS DONE TO THY SUBJECT! WE SHALL NOT WASTE OUR BREATH ON THIS TOPIC ANY LONGER!" Akuma ran a hoof over his bleeding ear, muttering under his breath, "Yeah, talk louder, why don't ya?" The creature turned on him instantly, "ARE YE MOCKING US? DO YE NOT KNOW TO TREAT THOU PRINCESS PROPERLY?" Akuma growled, "Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess! I'm not FROM this land, and I REFUSE to bend my knee to the likes of YOU!" He pulled his leg back, "But I will SMASH it against YOUR FACE!" He used Tatsumaki and crashed through the iron bars. The moment his leg pressed against them, a powerful electrical shock knocked him back.

He snapped his head up, growling. The second princess glared at him, and Akuma growled like an animal in return, "Well, where are you taking me?" The deep blue creature responded, "OUR SISTER HAS DECIDED TO BRING YOU BEFORE THE EQUESTRIAN COURT! YOU SHALL FACE JUSTICE FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Akuma turned, "Fine by me. Death is the only escape I have at this point." The unnamed ruler recoiled, "WHAT? WHAT GIVES YE THE ILLUSION THAT OUR PEOPLE ARE SAVAGE EXECUTIONERS?" Akuma turned, "Well, you make pretty good torturers." The ruler glared, understanding the insult completely. She merely turned, "GUARD! HOW LONG UNTIL-" Twilight glared, "Princess Luna! I thought we went over this!" Akuma scoffed, "Please, let her rule how she pleases. After all, her sister's just as much a tyrant." 'Luna,' as she is now labeled, growls and rushed at the cage, "IF YOU EVER INSULT OUR FAMILY AGAIN, WE'LL BE THE ONE PASSING JUDGEMENT!" Akuma smirks, "I expect no better." He turns, and begins to drift off. His wardens are utterly shocked at his behavior, and begin to wonder what other horrors may be hidden up his nonexistent sleeve.

"**Street Fighter universe...**"

In the Shadaloo base, Bison was testing his newfound powers out, and was satisfied with the result: he had become immortal. They performed all sorts of deadly tests, from rattlesnake venom to a wooden stake in the heart (take THAT, Twilight saga!) had all brought the same result- time itself would alter, and Bison would be repaired as if the damage never happened. He looked out of his window, seeing the stars, and knowing that a new ruler for them was about to arrive. "Yes. I, M. Bison, will conquer not just this world, but I shall surpass GOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Oh, no! Looks like Akuma's in a bit of a pickle! What EVER will he do? Fi- WAAAAAGH!**

**WHO DO YA THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAYS! Throwing me in MY closet, taking MY place? I oughta- oh, wait. Forgot to take off my mic. One second. **

***sounds of pain and agony***

**Alright, well, that was the third chapter of WotRP, hope you enjoyed. ONE LINER!**

"Has the jury reached thy verdict?"

**Ciao!**


	4. Special Chapter 1: Street Fighter Guide

Wrath of the Raging... PONY? rewrite

Bonus Chapter: Street Fighter character roster

**WAZZAAAAAAAAP? I thought that you, the honest, hard-working (hopefully) readers deserve more information than what's being handed to you. So, I decided to put this together: an explanation of the combat system in WotRP, not like anyone's going to read this FanFiction and turn it into a game on Newgrounds or something like that (hint, hint). DISCLAIMEEEER! Oni!**

**Oni-... (He's still pierced by the Elemental Seal.)**

**Oh, uhm... Ouch. ONWAAAAAAAAARD!**

Combat System- WotRP pretty much has the gameplay of the regular Street Fighter games, with a slight twist, for some characters. The characters with wings (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy {yes, she's fighting too. Well, more like getting knocked around senselessly.}, etc.) will have a 'flight meter,' preventing them from eternally escaping their enemy's grasp in combat. Flying characters will have their moves slightly altered while airborne, meaning they can bomb their foes. The Super Art meter is in twelve pieces. It's a four-meter bar that is filled up by dishing out damage, taking it in, or blocking it. One can use one whole block of the meter for an EX attack, like in the Street Fighter IV series.

Once a fighter's four blocks are filled up, then the meter is at level 1. Continue to level 2, and ending at 3. The meter's colors are as follows: blue; green; red. If one has a complete meter, they can use all the appropriate Super Arts for that level. The Super Arts are as follows: Level 1 are still called Super Arts, Level 2 techniques are Mega Arts, and Level 3 are called Giga Arts, respectively. There is the special 'Burst Meter' to the left of the Super Art meter, at the bottom. This is filled via combos, and the longer the combos, the more the filling of the meter. Note that the Art Meter is filled by the damage dealt, and combos decrease the damage of the next attack, and that Super Art attacks don't fill up the Burst Meter. When this is filled, one can perform their ultimate move, the Burst Blast. This move is normally impossible to gain, since the meter resets between rounds. It also is VERY difficult to land, if not flat-out impossible. Example: Akuma's Shin Shun Goku Satsu is-er, WAS his Burst Blast until his... unfortunate accident.

Onto the character roster/ character attribute list.

Akuma

Stamina: 530,000 (normal), 400,000 (pony)

Summary: Akuma's status as a Glass Cannon is well-defined here. He's extremely powerful, yet the startup to his techniques can be... problematic. Nonetheless, his fighting form is extremely offensive, giving his foes no room to breathe. His move set is also very wide, giving him various opportunities to lay waste to his enemies if they're not prepared. As a pony, he's smaller, allowing him to dodge more, recovers faster, and moves faster in general, and sacrifices his larger normal moveset for this.

Super Moves:

Go Hadoken- No need to say anything.

Shakunetsu Hadoken- Flaming Hadoken. Forward-Half Circle Backwards + Punch Button. NOTE: not available as pony.

Go Shoryuken- No need to say it.

Tatsumaki Zankukyaku- We all know this one. Down-diagonal-back + kick button.

Hyakkishu- Variable flips. Possible outcomes: Hyakki Gosho (+ punch button); Hyakki Gojin (+ kick button); and Hyakki Gosai (+ Light Punch and Light Kick).

Ashura Senku- Slide like you're on oil. Shoryuken/backwards Shoryuken input + all 3 punch/kick buttons. NOTE: If one wishes to use EX Go Shoryuken, they must HOLD the Punch buttons, or they'll use this move. Other NOTE: Not available as pony.

Super Arts (normal):

Level 1:

Messatsu Go Hado/ Tenma Go Zanku- 1) A large wave of ki, fitting the name Obliterating Strong Surge. Note: airborne variant is NOT to be confused with Tenma Go Zanku. 2) Tenma Go Zanku: A swarm of Go Hadoken/Zanku Hadoken that has a very wide range. Note: ground variant is NOT to be confused with Messatsu Go Hado. 2 Hadoken input + all 3 Punch Buttons (hold for Messatsu Go Hado) in air or on the ground.

Messatsu Go Rasen/ Messatsu Go Senpu- A large Tatsumaki Zankukyaku that is also a good way to troll the enemies if they're wasting their higher-level projectiles, due to its unnaturally high priority. Be wary of the extensive start time, because if a combo with the move is just one second off, the enemy could easily strike you, wasting both your combo AND a layer of Super Art meter. 2 Tatsumaki input + all 3 Kick Buttons in air or on the ground.

Messatsu Go Shoryu- A trio of rising Go Shoryuken on PURPLE FIRE, right after the other. The move doesn't have good horizontal range, but flying enemies should watch their bellies when Akuma uses THIS wave of pain and agony. The downside to this move is the sickeningly sad horizontal range and the dirt-low priority. 2 Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 2:

Misogi- a single devastating drop on the opponent, which locks onto them, giving them little hope of escape. After the drop, Akuma forces his energy to lay waste to your insides, dooming you to a painful death. If you're still alive after, you'll wish you hadn't survived. Note that the technique IS blockable, and the recovery time after a failed Misogi could easily spell doom for Akuma. Up Twice + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Kongo Kokuretsu Zan- Pretty much, Akuma punches the ground, and things explode. This technique is ideal for stopping enemies, who are performing a 'dash attack', also giving you plentiful breathing room. The move itself DOESN'T have much height, so any lighter characters could (barely) jump over it. Down + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Tensho Kaikeri Jin- A powerful kick, launching the foe into the air, followed by a Tatsumaki-powered flight through their abdomen. Its Armor Break properties and decent height make for a good surprise move, but it still has terrible range, only striking those that are immediately in front of Akuma, with a slow recovery, reducing it to a trap or jump-scare technique. Up Twice + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Shun Goku Satsu- Akuma's best technique, he glides straight forward, grabbing his opponent, and then laying waste to their soul via the Sixteen Buddhist Hells. The initial Ashura Senku can't pass through projectiles, meaning that one must wait until the enemy is preparing for one of their Super Arts to move in. Even if you think you have a good opportunity, they can still jump over the technique, rendering you helpless to any back attacks. Light Punch-Light Punch-Forward Light Kick-Heavy Punch.

Shin Akuma Transformation- Read the title, people. He pretty much unleashes his full power. The transformation itself is separate from the regular meter, meaning you can still build it up in Shin Akuma again, and lay waste to the enemy. Heavy Punch-Light Kick-Forward Light Punch-Light Punch (backwards Shun Goku Satsu).

Burst Blast:

Shin Shun Goku Satsu: The stronger version, with an Ashura Senku that passes through projectiles, and features a (slightly) larger grab range. Note that it's still just like the regular form of the technique, and can still be jumped over. Other than that, if you land this thing, the enemy is at a definite loss. Light Punch-Light Punch-Backward Light Kick-Heavy Punch.

Shin Akuma

Stamina: 650,000 (Regular),

Summary: His stats are an improvement of Akuma's in every way, pretty much being Akuma, with faster hit speed, recovery, better armor, etc. Note, however, that he's only temporary, and when his time runs out, you're on your own. Note that his slight health boost is based on an overall percentage. Example, if you still have 50% health when you transform, and take no damage until you turn back, you'll still have 50% health. Also, he doesn't flinch from regular Punch or Kick attacks. In this form, he can also perform the Raging Demon in air, and the Wrath of the Raging Demon.

Super Arts (pony):

Level 1:

Bloody Crash: Akuma's embarrassment in this form makes him perform a killer headbutt, knocking the opponent to the ground, followed by a series of punches while on top of them, ending with a deadly Zanku Hadoken. Backwards Shoryuken input-Forwards Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 2:

Vengeance Seeker- Akuma turns, bucking his foe into the air. He leaps, delivering a Tatsumaki, followed with a small airborne combo. Then he hammer-fists them towards the ground. He quickly follows with a hard crash of his hoof into their head. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Suffering Crush- Akuma, having lost his sense as a warrior following his transformation and humiliation, fakes defeat. Any physical blow sent at him (Some Super Arts included) will result in a dirty trip, a Go Shoryuken, and then he attempts to break their windpipe. Two Forwards-Half Circle Backwards inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Endless Misery- Akuma loses his mind, pulling a knife from absolutely nowhere, and slices and stabs his enemy, ending with him jabbing the knife in their ribs, then ripping it out, laughing manically the whole time. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Ryu

Stamina: 1,200,000

Summary: Ryu's the 'overall' character, but one can still find various ways to mix up his techniques, because his recovery is by far in first place in WotRP. Despite this, his speed is quite lacking, meaning that one will end up wasting precious meter pieces if they don't know how to time his carefully hidden combos.

Super Moves:

Hadoken- Really?

Shoryuken- NO! I WILL NOT SAY IT!

Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- Nope, not gonna say it.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Trained Warrior- Ryu drives his fist downwards, slamming the enemy's head into the dirt, followed by a kick into the air, ending with a powerful reverse roundhouse that slams the enemy into the wall. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- Big. Friggin. Tornado. Kick. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 2:

Shinku Hadoken- A huge Kamehameha that can be used in air or on the ground. The large range offers little chance for dodging, but it still has a moderate priority, meaning more powerful techniques can be used against Ryu while he's defenseless. Two Hadoken inputs + Punch Button.

Limitless Potential- The influence of Akuma's Dark Hado causes Ryu to momentarily lose his mind, delivering a deadly kick, sending the opponent flipping through the air. Before they can land, Ryu instantly homes in on their position, delivering a series of painful blows to them as they sit helpless in the air. He ends with a powerful punch, and the blast knocks both of them back. Tatsumaki input-Hadoken input-Half Circle backwards + all 3 Kick buttons.

Level 3:

Metsu Hadoken- Ryu momentarily lets the Satsui no Hado slip into his mind, enhancing the power of his Shinku Hadoken greatly. The blast is simply a more powerful Shinku Hadoken, with higher priority. Two Hadoken input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Metsu Shoryuken- You know the story behind this, same as above. The technique is a clone of the Messatsu Go Shoryu if you don't nail the opponent when they're on the ground. Two Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Falcon Shoryuken- For a brief instant, Ryu and Captain Falcon switch places in the multiverse, using their own versions of the other's attack. Captain Falcon salutes the player, and then Ryu takes his place again. How did this happen? Simple: Pinkie Pie physics. Reverse Shoryuken input-Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

M. Bison

Stamina: 1,640,000

Summary: Bison is designed for keeping his distance from the enemy, playing sadistic little mind games in order to peck at their health. His regeneration only further demonstrates his trolling style. Bison's personality issues get in the way of his techniques, since he has the automatic passive ability to taunt after a combo of a certain amount, rather than allow the player to follow up, or brace themselves for a counterattack.

M. Bison is able to fly.

Super Moves:

Double Knee Press- Remind me what this move has to do with knees in the first place? Ah, whatever. Hold back-Forward + Kick Button.

Psycho Crusher- A move that has high priority, and almost instant recovery, giving you good combo opportunities. In air, the button used determines the angle you travel. Light equals 45 degrees, medium equals 65 degrees, and heavy equals 90 degrees. Hold Back-Forward + Punch Button.

Superiority Complex- Bison taunts after he makes a combo of 5 or higher. The longer the combo, the longer the resulting rant, increasing by one second for every five hits. Super Art combos don't count, unless they're combo'd into. Distracting, but it still fills up the Super Meter.

Regeneration- Bison's godlike regeneration, right here, folks. NOTE: Feeds off of Super Meter, preventing you from using this forever. Even if you still do, it means Bison will be standing there like an idiot in a stupid pose, without regenerating. Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Head Press- Further demonstrating his troll style. Press Punch before the hit to fake out the enemy. Press Punch after the hit for a flying body attack combo starter, like if you do it before. Hold Down-Up + Kick Button.

Bison Warp- Cheap Move Ahead! His warp has zero-point-five seconds of startup time, making the enemy probably waste a close range Super Art. Shoryuken/Reverse Shoryuken + all 3 Punch/Kick Buttons.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Knee Press Nightmare- Nothing to do with knees. You've been warned. Bison does two Double Knee Presses, followed by a sliding kick. Hold Back-Forward-Back-Forward + Kick Button.

Level 2:

Psycho Punisher- This move is a deadly remix of the Head Press. Bison jumps forward, and then drives his fist into the enemy's stomach, followed by a wave of Psycho Power. 2 Hadoken movements + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Nightmare Booster- A fusion of all of Bison's moves. He starts with double Knee Presses, followed by a Nightmare Booster. He flies into the air, strikes the enemy down, and then does a Head Press into their stomach. Hold Back-Forward-Back-Forward + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Transcendent Being- Bison delivers a crushing uppercut to the enemy's chin, sending them careening through the sky. Bison enhances his body immensely via his Psycho Powers. He flies up, and repeatedly uses Psycho Crusher straight through the enemy, pinballing them through the air. He collapses, the enhancement being to much for his body to handle. Then, his regeneration powers bring him back to perfect health. NOTE: This move is technically a leech move, so Bison's keep away style really doesn't do him justice here, considering the insignificant range of the move. Hold Down-Forward-Back-Forward + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Seth

Stamina: 1,720,000

Summary: Seth's a less aggressive fighter, more into luring his enemies into traps before laying waste to them with well-timed attacks. He's not the fastest, but he can still move quicker than Zangief. He also has the deadly feature of using his more advanced machinery to analyze the enemy's attacks before they even hit him, always leaving him two steps ahead of the rest.

Super Moves:

Sonic Boom- He ripped this from Charlie, before Shadaloo/S.I.N captured Charlie, he used it enough for Seth to copy, and perfect. NOTE: Because Seth's never as awesome as real people, Guile's theme doesn't start if you use this move. Hadoken input + Punch Button.

Shoryuken- Because Ken is normally on TV, Seth was more than able to analyze this move. He added the ability to perform extra on the way up. Shoryuken input + Punch Button (repeat for extra attacks)

Hyakuretsukyaku- Seth ripped this from Chun-Li, and, like the moves above, modified it. Tatsumaki input + Kick Button.

Tanden Engine- Seth's ONLY original move. He uses the Tanden Engine as a Black Hole, drawing enemies in for easy combos. Tatsumaki input + Punch Button.

Spinning Piledriver- OH MY GOD, HE TOOK IT FROM ZANGIEF! MY SECOND FAVORITE FIGHTER! YOU SON OF A- Oh, wait, we're still on? Oh, crap. Uhm...

Spinning Piledriver- Seth STOLE this move from Zangief, and I quote SpongeBob, "SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT!" Onto business, he's apparently not MAN enough to jump up after the target, and teleports after instead. *grumbles things to profane to be written*

Yoga Teleport- AND NOW, MY THIRD FAVORITE- Goddamnit, not again. Ah, well. Shoryuken/Reverse Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch/Kick Buttons.

Mine- Seth shits a mine. EX spawns a hidden mine.

Super Moves:

Level 1:

Tanden Troll- Seth uses the Tanden Engine, scanning his foe, understanding their patterns and muscle movements, allowing him to know what their next move is. For those of you who still don't get it, he gets to see their button inputs, and he also gets a troll face as long as it lasts, so you know when to stop faking out your Super Arts. 2 Hadoken inputs + all 6 Attack Buttons.

Tanden Storm- Seth uses the Tanden Engine, pulling the enemy to him with a multi-hitting black hole. The move also draws in projectiles, so any one lucky Yoga Fire could stop you right then and there.

Level 2:

Tanden Typhoon- This makes me think: how good is Seth at Twister? I mean, he's curved at a 45 degree angle, launching a bit old Twister. He's GOT to be S.I.N's Twister Champion. 2 Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Tanden Toss- Seth throws mines all about, at random locations on the field. Hold Down-Up + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Tanden Stream- Seth sucks the enemy into the Tanden Engine, defying all known laws of matter, and then uses them as a projectile, at the camera guy! Poor, poor Pablo. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Tanden Finale- Seth whoops out everything he's got, starting with a Hyakuretsukyaku. If it lands, he instantly Yoga Teleports behind the target, using Sonic Boom to propel them into the air. He quickly uses Tanden Engine to draw them right above him. Next, he uses Shoryuken to knock the opponent upwards, ending with a Spinning Piledriver onto a mine. Two Full Circles + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Blanka

Stamina: 1,550,000

Summary: Blanka's wild attacks, lack of formal training, and the fact that the closest he got to REAL training was from... Dan Hibiki, his moves can fall into a pattern, which means that your foes know what you might do next. Nonetheless, he's easily able to fake patterns, and break free of them easily. Blanka's also a good Anti-Air weapon, meaning that flying enemies could be taken down rather quickly if they don't know what they're dealing with.

Super Moves:

Rolling Attack- It makes for a good way to cover distance between you and the enemy, and also as a good way to surprise them, since you can cancel it with a Kick Button. Hold Back-Forward + Punch Button.

Backstep Roll- A way of dodging an enemy grab, or close range attack. Hold Back + Forward + Punch Button.

Vertical Roll- Blanka's potential as an Anti Air weapon is shown at its best here. The EX version instantly locks onto an airborne foe, meaning there's no sweet spots to hide in.

Electric Thunder- Isn't this name a little pointless? Electric Thunder, seriously? Ah, well. Spam the Punch Button.

Spark Build- Blanka builds up electricity, increasing the size of his next attack. Spam the Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Combustible Lemons- Blanka charges up the fruits he keeps in his pants, and then uses them in the form of deadly mines. This is probably the closest Blanka will ever get to having a projectile. Hold Back-Forward-Down + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Rising Shock- Blanka jumps forward, grabbing his opponent. If he succeeds, he charges them with electricity, and then throws them above. He quickly charges electricity, sends it skyward, and creates a miniature storm cloud, right where his foe is. Hold Forward-Backwards-Down + All 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 2:

Ground Shave Roll- Blanka rolls into a ball, aimed straight for his foe. Chargeable, but not recommended. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Shout of Earth- Two variants to this move. The first is a 'carpet' move, covering the entire ground stage. The second is anti-air, going straight up at the enemy. Hold Backwards Diagonal-Forwards Diagonal-Backwards Diagonal-Forwards Up Diagonal + all 3 Punch (anti-ground) or Kick (anti-air) Buttons.

Level 3:

Lightning Cannonball- Blanka pretty much does a Ground Shave Roll, but now electricity is used, meaning that Spark Build can be used here. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Lightning Swirl- Blanka roars, electricity sparking all around him. If an enemy is touched by this electricity, they will be pulled towards him, and he starts rolling, as their own internal electricity magnetizes them to him. He spins, gathering momentum, and still the enemy is forced to him. Then he stops, with them being launched away, as a catapult of pure electric force. Hold Backwards Down Diagonal-Forward-Backwards-Forwards Down Diagonal + all 6 Attack Buttons.

Ken

Stamina: 1,790,000

Summary: Ken's Hadoken is in need of work compared to others, but his Shoryuken and Tatsumaki have far more reach than the rest of them (except Seth, that cheating, copying son of a... *descends into angry mumbling*). He still is a Ryu clone, meaning his attack set can be quite predictable, but he's still able to surprise enemies, since his moves fill up the Art Meter faster than others do.

Super Moves:

Hadoken- NO!

Shoryuken- NO!

Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- NO!

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Shoryu Reppa- A powerful trio of flaming Shoryuken, with longer horizontal reach than Akuma's Messatsu Go Shoryu. It works well to start a combo, since the final uppercut knocks them very high, and there's not that much recovery after the move. Two Shoryuken inputs + Punch Button.

Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- Ken's Shinku Tatsumaki travels, has a larger vertical reach than Ryu's, and has a bounce at the start, allowing you to dodge any planned counterattacks.

Level 2:

Shinku Hadoken- Even though his is thinner than Ryu's, and lasts for a shorter time, it still is a quick escape from any rush attack or any finishing energy attacks. Two Hadoken inputs + Punch Button.

Pupil of Two Masters, son of One- Ken delivers a strong punch to the target's stomach, then a roundhouse kick to their head, knocking them through the air. He looks over his shoulder, seeing Chuck Norris. Chuck nods, and then disappears to fight more Communists and beat up hippies. See, he learned from Gouken, a master of Ansatsuken, and Chuck Norris knows karate, and his last name's Master- GAH, FORGET IT! Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Shinryuken- Ken's specialty. He starts with a small Shoryuken, a series of kicks, ending with a large spiraling Shoryuken on FIRE! The close range of the technique reduces this to a surprise maneuver. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Guren Senpukyaku- You don't know victory until you've roundhouse kicked your enemy somewhere around sixteen times, while your foot's on fire. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Limo- Ken calls his driver, and the guy hits the enemy. The driver asks, "Will he/she be alright?" Ken replies, "Let's get out of here before the cops show up!" They drive off, and if the move didn't end the enemy, they pick up a rock, and pop the wheel. Ken flies out, and the fight goes on.

Zangief

Stamina: 2,370,000

Summary: Zangief is a walking tank, and has the firepower to prove it. He's slow, and his attacks are dodgeable, but he still has one ability that forces the enemy to combat him: his Banishing Flat is far quicker now, able to put an end to projectiles with ease. Zangief's hatred for projectiles is at its fullest, and he's ready to show the world that wrestling is just as good as martial arts any day of the week. Except Monday, I hate Mondays.

Super Moves:

Spinning Piledriver- Alright, he learned this while piledriving a 1500 pound BEAR into a tornado? I wanna see that! Full Circle + Punch Button.

Banishing Flat- Zangief's counter for projectiles now is better than ever! The light version blocks high-hitting projectiles, medium at the middle, and lower range blasts are countered with heavy, and EX version gets them all. Shoryuken input + Punch Button.

Double Lariat/Quick Double Lariat- Zangief's two ways of hitting flying foes now have some larger differences. The Quick Double Lariat lets him travel further, but is shorter. The Double Lariat is slower, but lasts longer. All 3 Punch (regular) or Kick (Quick) Buttons.

Flying power Bomb/Atomic Suplex- Zangief's way of saying, "I want a hug!" He comes at you, then piledrives you into the ground. Up close, he gives you a surprise hug from behind, and then flips through the air, with your face being the cushion. Geez, I wonder what his family reunions are like.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Devastating Flat- Zangief creates a huge wall of energy in order to dispel all projectiles. This attack has the highest priority in the whole 'game', meaning Zangief has the best shield there is. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Nuclear Cossack- Zangief performs a Cossack dance, kicking his opponent repeatedly in the shins, then ending with a powerful Double Lariat, sending them flying away. Two Reverse Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 2:

Final Atomic Buster- It's just not Street Fighter without this move. Two Full Circles + Punch Button.

Siberian Blizzard- This'll be Rainbow Dash's worst nightmare. Two Full Circles + all 3 Kick Buttons in air.

Level 3:

Ultimate Atomic Buster- Bringing the pain, one downed Ussuri bear at a time. Two Full Circle inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Russia's True Power- Zangief calls for the Motherland's assistance, and it sends a bear. Zangief piledrives the bear INTO the enemy, then throws both the enemy AND the bear high into the sky. When they land, the bear runs away, and the enemy can barely stand up. Two Reverse Full Circles + all 3 Punch buttons.

Guile

Stamina: 1,260,000

Summary: Guile's moveset, limited to just two techniques, means there's little one needs to know to beat him. Nonetheless, Guile is remarkably sturdy, recovering from damage faster than others. His special move startup is nonexistent, meaning he can pull out Sonic Booms and Flash Kicks faster than anyone can see.

Super Moves:

Sonic Boom- Ah, yes. A classic, at its finest. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Flash Kick- This move, while short in terms of knockback or damage, is actually a good defense move, letting Guile dodge projectiles, with the right timing, or intercept airborne enemies. Hold Down-Up + Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Double Flash- Twin Flash Kicks that not only deny air passage, but also make for a good way to end a combo. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Up + Kick Button.

Guile's Theme- I had to do it. This gives Guile a shield that breaks after a certain amount of damage, also ending Guile's theme playing. The shield is shown via Guile's sunglasses. When they break, the shield's gone. Hold Down-Forward-Down + all 6 Attack Buttons.

Level 2:

Flash Explosion- Guile does Double Flash, and then does an extra kick, downing the opponent. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Up + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Mortal Wombat- Guile starts with a small combo, and then Johnny Cage swaps places with him, using the nut punch to send the enemy flying in the air. Guile just scratches his head, confused n what just happened. Hold Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Sonic Hurricane- Guile takes the Sonic Boom to the next level, creating a large Sonic Boom that hovers in place in front of him. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

NO HIPPIES!- Guile sees a hippie, and charges at him. If Guile connects with the enemy prior, he drags them along, and uses them as a beating stick. Then, he grabs the hippie, and throws him into the sun. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Down + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Chun-Li

Stamina: 1,470,000

Summary: Chun-Li's the quickest attacker on the Street Fighter roster, delivering kicks and punches quick as lightning. Her projectiles lack the decent striking force found in other character's moves, but they do a good deal of hits, perfect for filling both the Super Meter and the Burst Meter.

Super Moves:

Hyakuretsukyaku- Chun-Li's signature, a rapid series of kicks. Spam the Kick Button.

Kikoken- Her answer to the Hadoken, Yoga Fire, and Tiger Shot. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Hazanshu- Drop kick in the face. Half Circle Backwards + Kick Button.

Spinning Bird Kick- This move ties with Blanka's Rolling Attack in terms of physics defying. Hold Down-Up + Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Senrestukyaku- Longest expansion of Hyakuretsukyaku I know of. The technique isn't immune to large laser beam Super Arts, so one must be careful when using this move. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + Kick Button.

Level 2:

Kikosho- Chun Li's Shinku Hadoken rip-off. The technique is a large Kikoken that is solely for close-range combat. It's a good barrier, with high priority, and its quick startup makes it a good last-second savior. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Houyoku-Sen- This move breaks armor easily, giving the enemy no choice but to keep to the edges. Two Hadoken inputs + Kick Button.

Burst Blast:

Hosenka- Chun-Li's rapid series of attacks that combines her Lightning Kick and her Spinning Bird Kick. The technique's starting move can be used to break through defense, meaning that the enemy has to be able to dodge the move before it can hit them. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Vega

Stamina: 1,780,000

Summary: This guy is one of my pet peeves, with his wall jumping and high-pitched yowling. He's got the second fastest moveset out of all of the Street Fighter crew, barely making it to Chun-Li's speed. His jumping attacks make him a harder target to hit than any other character, so one has to predict what he's using. However, he does have one weakness: his recovery from his attacks is normally slow, and there's the opening you'll need.

Vega can't fly, but he's pretty damn close.

Super Moves:

Rolling Crystal Flash- How his allies can stand the noise this move, and every other, makes is beyond me. No wonder they're all crazy. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Scarlet Terror- This move is my greatest enemy due to its unpredictability. The movements make one think he's moving backwards, when he's going forwards. Hold Backwards Down Diagonal-Forwards + Kick Button.

Sky High Claw- Wasn't that a movie? Ah, well. This move is my second greatest enemy because normally I don't have enough time to duck, nor does my chosen character ever have any anti-air moves. Now, there's flying characters that can dodge it! In the words of Vega's boss, "YES! YES!" Hold Down-Up + Punch Button.

Flying Barcelona Attack/Izuna Drop- This ties with the Scarlet Terror on my hated moves list due to its unpredictability. Hold Down-Up + Kick for wall jump. Add Punch for Flying Barcelona Attack. Add Punch + left/right for Izuna Drop.

Remove Claw/Mask- Vega removes either the claw or mask he's wearing. This is a move that is to be used as a taunt, since it literally decreases armor or attack power. Shoryuken input + Punch (claw) or Kick (mask).

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Flying Barcelona Special- Vega gives the Flying Barcelona Attack a boost in speed, and imminent lock-on. The technique also has one-hit armor, meaning any multi-hitting attack is their only hope. Hold Backwards Down Diagonal-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Up + Kick (add Punch for actual attack. Add left/right and Punch for Rolling Izuna Drop) Buttons.

Level 2:

Splendid Claw- If Vega's so good at aerial attacks, then why's he on the ground? Makes no sense to me. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Bloody High Claw- Closest Capcom's ever gotten to their head series' rival, Mortal Kombat. Vega's laughing also brings the Medic (Team Fortress 2) to mind for some reason. DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! Hold Backwards Down Diagonal-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Up + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Macho Matador- Vega cockily grins (only seen with no mask), and enters a stance. If he's struck, he pulls up a red cape from nowhere, and throws it onto the opponent's face. When they remove it, Vega has his back turned to them, and is behind them. A single drop of blood descends from his blade, and from that angle, we (the viewers/players) see a large spike of blood erupt from the enemy. Hold Down-Forwards-Backwards-Down + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Evil Ryu

Stamina: 1, 000,000

Summary: The Satsui no Hado removes defense in favor of offense, and Ryu's transformation is no exception. He's faster, stronger, has slightly larger attack frames, and the worst part? His recovery has barely been edged down, meaning Evil Ryu has the second highest recovery. He can make combos on the fly just as easily as Ryu, and the larger attack frames don't help your enemies at all.

Super Moves:

Hadoken- NO!

Shakunetsu Hadoken- Hey, I didn't know that was there! Half-Circle Backwards + Punch Button.

Shoryuken- Nuh-uh!

Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- NAY!

Ryusokyaku- Evil Ryu brings his leg up and decks his enemy with one strike. Half Circle Forwards + Kick Button.

Ashura Senku- Wow, that's... surprising. Ah, well. Shoryuken/Reverse Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch/Kick Buttons.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Metsu Shoryuken- Evil Ryu's version of his former self's move doesn't end with the final uppercut. Evil Ryu takes it a step further, delivering a Zanku Hadoken to the foe, driving them through the ground.

Spirit of Violence- Evil Ryu goes berserk, and strikes out at the opponent with an upward kick. Just as they land, he knees them in the back, likely breaking their spine. The half-demon finishes by roundhouse kicking the victim while they're still held in the air. Shoryuken input-Tatsumaki input + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 2:

Brutal Rage- Evil Ryu does a small set of spinning roundhouses. If they all connect, he turns the spinning kicks into a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, launching the enemy behind him. Two Reverse Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Messatsu Go Shoryu- Unlike his adoptive uncle's version, Ryu uses the Misogi after the third uppercut, and, like Ryu's best friend, it has more horizontal range. Nonetheless, it lacks the height of the jump that Akuma's has, and it's vulnerable to projectiles. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Metsu Hadoken- Evil Ryu's ultimate Hadoken is chargeable, and if you don't charge, it can be fired instantly. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons (hold to charge).

Burst Blast:

Shun Goku Satsu- Evil Ryu's version of the move has one visual effect: Rather than the 天 that Akuma uses, the 滅 appears instead in the background, with the former symbol on Evil Ryu's back. It's also slightly faster, since Ryu's lighter, yet it also doesn't have as long a dash, since Evil Ryu hasn't mastered it yet. The technique isn't recommended against enemies who have any ranged Super Arts ready, like with all the others.

Oni

Stamina: 700,000

Summary: Oni is the strongest character in the 'game' on the Street Fighter side, and is well able to lay the smack down if used correctly. His regular projectiles can go head-to-head with Super Arts, and that's no exaggeration. Literally, Oni is the greatest playable threat available. Still, his poor stamina and slow startups is his Achilles ' heel, meaning one can easily lose if unprepared for any enemy surprise combos.

Oni can fly.

Super Moves:

Go Hadoken- This is different, so I'll make the exception. Oni's is chargeable, and it fizzles out after a certain distance. At full charge, it deals two hits, and doesn't fizzle out. Hadoken input + Punch Button (hold to charge).

Gorai Hadoken- An electric Hadoken- hey, WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! Has Oni been training under Blanka? Ah, well. It works exactly like the Shakunetsu Hadoken, except with the power of lightning within, which gives it greater speed. Half Circle Backwards + Punch Button.

Go Shoryuken- The only thing I'm saying is this: At close range, it's a miniature Metsu Shoryuken.

Tatsumaki Zankukyaku- NO!

Rakan Dantojin- Oni slides forward like in Ashura Senku, ending with a slash. Each button version is increasingly longer, with unique properties (light is fastest, medium is immune to projectiles, and heavy passes through the enemy for combos). Half Circle Backwards + Kick Button.

Sekisei Jiraiken- Oni jumps up, and performs a mini Misogi. The button used determines power and speed. Shoryuken input + Kick Button.

Zanku Hadosho- This move gives Oni instant air maneuverability, which is essential in airborne battles. The button used determines the angle Oni is launched (light goes forwards, medium goes up, and heavy goes backwards). It also creates a small blast in the opposite direction, making sure nobody can pull a counterattack. Tatsumaki input + Punch Button in air.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

True Power- Oni sends his floating prayer beads out to loop around the opponent. If they hit, he begins funneling his ki through them, and chokes the victim. Then, he holds out his fist, and clenches it, forcing the necklace to detonate, knocking the opponent behind Oni for his backhand, ending the move. Two Reverse Shoryuken inputs + all 6 Attack Buttons.

Demon's Rage- Oni goes berserk, and roundhouse kicks hard. If it connects, the enemy twirls around momentarily before Oni follows up with multiple Rakan Dantojin. When he finishes, he turns and punches the air, creating a shockwave that sends the foe back, with Oni growling at their weakness. Two Half Circles Backwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 2:

Tenchi Sokaigen- Oni punches the ground, knocking the opponent sky-high, and he flies up, delivering a Go Shoryuken that leaves the 天 symbol in the sky. The enemy falls to the ground, and Oni follows. Two Half Circles Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Evil Incarnate- Oni growls, and kicks his foe sharply in the gut. They, naturally, fly into the air. Oni follows by using his Zanku Hadosho, turning himself into a rocket. When he hits the enemy, they're knocked higher up, and Oni flies past them, and knocks them to the floor. NOTE: Can be done in air. Reverse Shoryuken input-Shoryuken input + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Meido Go Hado- Oni's strongest technique, not counting the Raging Demon, of course. Has three variants; straight, air-to-ground; and ground-to-air. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons (regular).

Messatsu Go Zanku- Oni's airborne version of the Meido Go Hado. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons in air.

Messatsu Go Tenha- Oni's Anti-Air version of the Meido Go Hado, which is launched at a 45 degree angle. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Shun Goku Satsu- Oni's version of the Raging Demon is the strongest yet, even tougher than Shin Akuma's version. It can also be done in the air, too. His also leaves the 神 'God' kanji superimposed over the 鬼 'Demon' kanji.

***Panting* Oh, dear God! I did that in one breath! I know that some characters were left out, and that's because they really won't hold any important place anytime later in the story, or will appear via cameo, or under special circumstances. Well, next time, I'll be talking more about some other systems, and introduce the pony fighter list! 48 bring the list over here!**

**48- Uhm... here ya go. *hands it over***

**Well, it shouldn't be too long- *filling the whole building***

***Orbital view* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU-!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Special Chapter 2: Pony Guide

Wrath of the Raging PONY? rewrite

Special Chapter 2: Extended Gameplay and Pony roster

**WAZZAAAAAAP? Oh, jaysus, not this again! It was torture with Street Fighter characters, and they at least HAD specific movesets! Now... I've got to deal with CREATING COMPLETELY CUSTOM movesets, AND make sure they match the characters! SON OF A-!**

**# 48- Uhm, anyways, if my... master were in charge of Hasbro OR Capcom, this would be in an instruction manual, not on a fan-based website. Well, I think I'll be heading out now, before he loses his head.**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU!**

**ONWAAAAAAARD!**

As said in the other Special Chapter, there are two main Meters that'll be used here: the Burst Meter and the Art Meter. Burst is fed via long combos, and the Art by dealing damage. Now, since ponies are far different than humans, they can and can't do certain things humans can, and these flaws can easily decide a battle. For example, magic users are able to cast water spells in order to dispel the effects of certain techniques. Case in point: Akuma uses Shakunetsu Hadoken, and Celestia uses a water spell. Result: the Shakunetsu is instantly destroyed. However, ponies also can't do certain things that humans can, like grabs and throws, because of their four-legged body structure. They also have significantly wider ranges of abilities, and have way lower crouches, allowing for narrow evades that humans can't do.

One feature I forgot to mention in the first part is team battles and combos. There will be a specific Team Guide next chapter. OH, DEAR GOD!

Now, for the pony roster (oh, lord, it'll be painful!)

Twilight Sparkle

Stamina: 1,540,000

Summary: Twilight is more of a keep-away character, using her wide skills in magic to delay, and evade the enemy's incoming onslaught. However, she is quite slow, as fitting for a creature that has no social life or performs any regular physical activities (HA-HA!). She also does have an unbelievably high startup to her moves, and her wide array of techniques can always keep an enemy guessing as to what's to come.

Special Moves:

Energy Blast- I swear to GOD, this is so FREAKIN OBVIOUS! Hadoken input + Punch Button (button used determines angle).

Mystic Shield- A shield (duh!) that can be used for three different purposes: reflector of laser projectiles (light), water (medium), and fire (heavy). Can be held down for longer effect. EX does all of the above. Tatsumaki input + Kick Button.

Levitation- Twilight projects a 'hologram' from her horn. If it connects with the enemy, she lifts them up, and throws them forward. Light is right in front of her, medium is slightly ahead, and heavy is far away. Shoryuken input + Kick Button.

Teleport- Twilight disappears in an inexplicable burst of light, and reappears in another location. Shoryuken input + all 3 Punch or Kick Buttons.

Spike- Yes, you read that right. Well, unless you're impaired, I don't know what to say. Anyways, Spike runs up and breathes fire. Reverse Shoryuken input + Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Faithful Student- Twilight lifts her opponent in the air, while she has Spike write a letter to the Princess. Apparently, it's SO ANNOYING, the enemy actually SUFFERS DAMAGE. Dear God, make her STOP! 2 Shoryuken inputs + Punch Button.

Magic the Traveling- Twilight's teleportation spell goes out of control, and she randomly warps to other places, and accidentally brings them back with her! Mainly VERY heavy things, like an Ursa, a building, or a Pootis! Tatsumaki input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 2:

Experimental Growth Spell- Twilight uses a random spell to turn Spike into Godzilla, and he crushes his foe under his heel. He immediately turns back, and runs off. Hadoken input + Kick Button.

Magic comes from Within- Twilight weighs down her opponent, making them unable to jump, and move slower. Tatsumaki input-Reverse Shoryuken input + Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Dark Magic- Being around the demonic beings she has, it's amazing how this hasn't already happened! Dark magic (or is it the Satsui no Hado?) controls her, and she fires off a corrupt burst of energy, certainly crippling her opponent. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Mystic Prodigy- Twilight fires a freezing bolt, followed by a surge of pure magic into her opponent's body, actually doing internal damage. Worse thing she's ever done. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Element of Harmony- Twilight's purpose as the Element of Magic means that all forms of evil magic are turned pure before her, and she does just that. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Punch buttons.

Rainbow Dash

Stamina: 1,470,000

Summary: If I didn't get to this one, the rest of the brony fanbase would slaughter me. She's fast, sure as heck, yet she lacks real power behind those attacks. Her pride and cockiness also can be a problem, since her recovery from techniques is rather shameful. Not to mention, her ability to fly is essential, and when she runs out of flight, she's a sitting duck.

Rainbow Dash can fly

Super Moves:

Thunder Bolt- She forms a cloud, and zaps her enemy with it. Do I need to say more? Tatsumaki input + Punch Button in air. NOTE: EX version also creates small puddle for a guaranteed trip.

Dynamite Drop- Rainbow drops down, and creates a small blast on impact, whether the target is the ground or the enemy. Forwards-Up-Forwards Diagonal Up + Punch Button in air.

Twister- Don't need to say it, cuz there's nothing to say. Full Circle + Kick Button.

Shoryuken- Look on the Internet, yer on it now, fer God's sake! Note that her version can be done in air AND on the ground. Shoryuken input + Punch Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Watch Your Step!- Rainbow quickly summons a cloud in the air, which rains, and occasionally unleashes lightning at the enemy. The rain also means they have a 40% chance to trip out of nowhere. Two Shoryuken inputs + Punch Button in air.

Catgroove- Fuck you, I do what I want. Rainbow does the... 60's Spiderman dance (SpiderDash) and repeatedly strikes, ending with the REAL 60s Spiderman appearing and yelling, "THAT'S MY GIG!" That sends Rainbow into momentary shock, and the enemy is launched from the rapid series of strikes. Two Full Circles + all 3 Punch Buttons in air.

Level 2:

20% cooler in 10 seconds flat- Agh, crap on a donkey's arse, what am I gonna use? Well,- wait, are we recording? OH, SHI- *cutoff prevention*

20% Cooler in 10 Seconds Flat- Rainbow quickly pulls down a cloud, and leaves her enemy within it. Then, she swirls around it, spinning them out of control. Following, she kicks it repeatedly, electrocuting them, and then launching them away. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Buccaneer Blaze- This move shows how wacko cartoon physics are, in a nutshell. This begins with her tackling her opponent, and apparently, all we know is that this move is so awesome, it can't be shown on screen, AND creates a huge explosion. 2 Reverse Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons in air.

Level 3:

Sonic Rainboom- The weirdest move of Dash's yet, even more so than the Buccaneer Blaze. Shattering the visible light spectrum, seriously? Ah, what the heck. Upside Down Shoryuken input + all 6 Attack Buttons in air.

Burst Blast:

Hurricane Blaster- Rainbow Dash's only trick that she thought was too dangerous to use for tricks. Beginning with creating a tornado, Rainbow keeps the opponent occupied in there, while she gathers a large lightning storm. When they're done spinning, she quickly descends, creating a narrow funnel for a lightning bolt to descend right through, electrocuting the foe to near-death, if it isn't fatal. Upside Down Reverse Shoryuken input + all 3 Kick Buttons in air.

Applejack

Stamina: 1,780,000

Summary: She nearly rivals Zangief in terms of brute strength on the battlefield, meaning that despite the lack of decent ranged attacks, she's still very powerful, also having quite the speed to boot. However, she's still a pony, therefore making her significantly weaker in terms of brute force compared to the Street Fighters. Nonetheless, the force she does have is focused into powerful attacks that can topple the larger foes, especially since she aims for the shins.

Super Moves:

Buckin' Apples- Kick apples. Hit enemy. Doesn't really hurt. Hadoken input + Kick Button.

Hard Working Family- Applejack's elder brother, Big Mac, runs the enemy over with his plow. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Kick Button.

Barn Bash- Applejack does a simple headbutt, carrying the opponent into a random barn wall. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Thunder Roll- She rolls right under any attack, but always goes forward. Button used determines distance. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards + Punch Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

CMC- The Cutie Mark Crusaders charge out, thinking that they're the 'Cutie Mark Crusader Street Fighters!' They charge in, and bash the enemy in from all sides, in a cruel and unfitting manner. Applejack quickly calls them out, and they run off. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + Kick Button.

Why Ah Oughta!- Applejack does a quick series of punches, then turns and kicks them straight into the air. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 2:

Loose Cattle- As the title suggests, the herd of cows gets loose, and runs over the enemy. Big Mac runs after them, trying to bring them home. We don't know if he succeeded, but considering the fact that this move is reusable... probably not. Hold Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

That's Mah Line- The HotDiggetyDemon Applejack comes out, and bashes Applejack over the head. Then, (he/she/it/I DUNNO!) looks at the enemy, then bashes them for 'mockin and starin' at me!' Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

One REALLY Big Family- Applejack call for her multiple relatives to help out, and they storm the enemy like D-Day. Hold Down-Backwards-Forwards-Backwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Thunder Hoof Flash- I'm out of ideas, cut me some slack. The farmer turns, and lets 'Bucky McGillycuddy" and 'Kicks McGee' go all out, starting with a rapid series of painful kicks. Following, she unleashes a powerful double buck that matches the power of a thunderbolt, with the enemy outdoing Neil Armstrong in terms of space flight. Hold Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards-Forwards-Backwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Pinkie Pie

Stamina: 999,999,999 (Gotcha!)Really, it's 1,450,000

Summary: The most unpredictable of the entire roster, even more so than Vega, Pinkie Pie has an EXTREMELY wide array of abilities, and she also functions as a good 'mine-sweeper', being able to take out various enemy energy attacks.

Super Moves:

Pinkie Pie sense- Based on the button used, and a hidden in-game dice function, Pinkie Pie randomly 'senses' something incoming, and it normally revolves around leaving the enemy with a broken back, ribs, or both. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Kick Button.

Cupcake Hadoken- This is why you don't let Pinkie watch Akuma train for five weeks straight! Now, she's using CUPCAKES for Hadokens! Hadoken input + Kick Button.

Whee!- Pinkie launches herself via her Party Cannon, becoming a temporary rocket, much like M. Bison's Psycho Crusher. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Surprise!- Pinkie throws a surprise party, crating a small blast of amazement upon her foe, and they are launched back (it creates a small bubble that launches enemies back). Hold Down-Up + Punch Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Pony Pokey- As the name suggests, Pinkie plays the Pony Pokey, dancing around her foe, and running them over. Two Hadoken inputs + Punch Button.

Element of Laughter- The most unique and character-specific attack in the game, without a doubt. Pinkie laughs at the enemy's flaws, leaving them with their heads dropped in anime style, with multiple blue thin lines over their head, as they admit defeat. Pinkie brings them from their humiliation by throwing a pie at them, and they roar at her in 'big-head-yell' style, with HER being knocked back, rather than them. NOTE: They still receive damage from this, despite the fact that she receives knockback. Hold Forwards-Down-Backwards-Up + Punch Button.

Level 2:

Baker's Delight- This is (almost) the most sickening attack in the game. Pinkie summons an easy bake oven from ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE, and shoves the enemy in it. After about a minute of cooking, she aims the oven, and opens the lid. The enemy, whose poop deck is now ablaze, is launched into the skyline. Hold Forwards-Down-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

LEEROOOOOOOY JEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIINS- The current heiress to the Pie name charges forwards with a candy cane battle axe, happily skipping before delivering a deadly blow to the skull of her foe. Immediately after, she eats the darn thing whole. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Equestrian Girls- I CANNOT get this song out of my head. Pretty much, Pinkie does her third favorite activity (right after party throwing and baking): singing without cause or logical reason. She sings, and the enemy begins to become hypnotized by the song, and do EXACTLY what it did to me: they walk right into a conveniently placed hole in the ground. No joke. Hold Down-Forwards-Backwards-Up + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Corruption- Pinkie Pie's innocence leaves her vulnerable to the corruption of the more evil forces Akuma's brought into her world, meaning she can become 'Pinkamena Diane Pie' far easier. Hold Forwards-Down-Backwards-Up + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Cupcakes- The unseen end of her enemy, shown only from space, but could be heard from the gates of Hell! Hold Down-Backwards-Forwards-Up + all 3 Punch buttons.

Pinkamena Diane Pie

Stamina: 1,450,000

Summary: She turns Pinkie Pie slower; in exchange for a small shield that blocks 37% of all incoming projectile damage. She also gets a slightly larger attack range, and her ducking moves have an extra, deadly, invisible hitbox.

Rarity

Stamina: 1,320,000

Summary: I've (UN)affectionately nicknamed her the 'whining, complaining, punching bag for Training Mode'. Well, the second half of that title would go to Rufus if he was here, but I won't bother having to wallow in his level of filth. I think I need to quit listening to Vega and Rarity. Anyways, she's practically a clone of Dhalsim, save for the fact that she can't grab, and is smaller. She's slow, hits long range, and is good defense. Nonetheless, her startup is slower than most, and her recovery almost rivals Akuma's. Almost.

Super Moves:

Whine- Yeah, yeah, and blah, blah, blah. It's more of a 'bubble' move, where her tears and noisy complaints push the enemy away. Tatsumaki input + Kick Button.

Diamond Dig- Rarity pulls gems from the ground, and throws them at her opponent. Button used determines the damage of the gems, and their distance. Basically, it's Yoga Fire, without the burning. Hadoken input + Punch Button.

Hellborne Cat- Her cat, Opalescence, dashes out, and claws up the enemy, before trotting away, and I quote Orchid, 'like it never even happened'. Shoryuken input + Kick Button.

Wear This!- Rarity chucks a random accessory at her foe at varying degrees, based on the button used. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button. Light for 85 degree angle, medium for 60, and heavy for 45 degrees.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Ugh, how Repulsive!- The horse grabs you via a bubble in front of her, and lifts you up. From there, Rarity naturally falls into her (Satan) God-given talent, and tries to change up her opponent into something else. Besides the numerous pins and needles sticking through you at the end of the combo, the character's outfit will actually change, and there are three ways to change it: Use your Burst Blast, round end, or get hit with this again. I don't think anyone's going for the latter. Hold Down-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards + Punch Button.

Dear, you NEED to get rid of That!- Okay, I take back what I said before. This also changes your outfit. Again, same to cure as before. First, Opalescence runs in, doing a Hellborne Cat, and rips your outfit up (go Chun-Li, or Cammy, if I find a way to squeeze her in!). If it connects, Rarity changes you into one of your natural outfits, rather than what the other move does. Hold Forwards-Backwards-Down-Up + Punch Button.

Level 2:

Ring of Gemstones- Similar to Oni's True Power Super Art, with a ring of gemstones locking onto and surrounding the opponent. Once they are closed up, they're thrown up into the air, and crash, now with gemstones impaling them in various points on their body. The gems, despite going away, leave a bleeding effect to pester the enemy, and they have to keep blocking to prevent it. Hold Down-Backwards-Up + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Dress MOV- over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants charge, intending to get back at Rarity for their treatment, trampling her foe in the process. When they realize they're in a parallel universe, they exit, to beat up the alternate Rarity, trampling the foe a second time. Hold Forwards-Backwards-Down-Up + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Diamond Dogs- This is gonna be good. The Diamond Dogs, wanting revenge for their earlier treatment, attempt to capture Rarity, yet the enemy attacks them, wanting to finish the fight. The Dogs reply with a ferocious attack, but being the Three Stooges of Equestria, they only succeed in attacking each other. Then, Rarity throws a small gemstone at the foe, and the Dogs dog pile the foe, and then they're all buried in rocks and dirt, choking them all out. The dogs dig out and run away, and the foe tries to fight again.

Emissary of Pluto- If you've read the Percy Jackson series/ the lost Hero series, you'll understand. Pluto, Roman version of Hades, was God of Wealth, as well as God of the Underworld. Pretty much, Rarity does a parody of Yoga Catastrophe with a large piece of diamond. Hold Down-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Ribbons Galore- Yoga Shangri-La with ribbons. Rarity throws ribbons at her foe, and then turns them into mummies. Following, she undoes it, spinning them into the dirt as a drill. They try to pull themselves out, but not before being used as a stepping stone for Rarity to look out at the stage. Hold Down-Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Fluttershy

Stamina: 1,740,000

Summary: Fluttershy's a defensive type, using various creatures as 'summons' to defend, attack, and even help her fly. Unless one can predict exactly what animal will be summoned, based on each appropriate whistle, she can easily control the flow of the fight. However, her own weak armor, low recovery and startups, and low knockback recovery makes her rather weak if her player doesn't have a backup plan or any allies to take the hit for her. Not to mention, the animals can also be injured, meaning that summon can't be used, and based on the damage it received, it can't be used for a certain length. Just for kicks, her Focus Attack is the yay.

Fluttershy can fly.

Super Moves:

Large Animal Summon- Light button summons a wolf, medium summons a tiger, and heavy summons a bear. Don't use heavy against Zangief, for obvious reasons. Hold Backwards-Down + Kick Button.

Small Animal Summon- Light summons a swarm of birds, medium a manticore, and heavy a turtle as a shield. Hold Forwards-Down + Punch Button.

Eep!- Fluttershy jumps back instantly, hiding behind her mane. The jump makes her invincible momentarily, and it makes a good evade move, since its unpredictability could easily spare her from the finishing blow. Hold Down-Backwards + Punch button.

I'm so Sorry!- Fluttershy rams the opponent, then backs up, saying sorry over and over. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Wanna Uhm...- Scatman John starts singing, and the sudden noise scares Fluttershy into becoming a mortar, launched at an angle at the foe. Hold Down-Up + Kick Button.

Demon in Disguise- Angel, the real evil incarnate, hits Fluttershy's foe in the foot with a hammer. Sneak attack, since Angel's practically invisible until the last moment. Tatsumaki input + Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Bad Angel!- Angel begins throwing stuff at the enemy, with humorous thought bubbles appearing over his head, insulting the enemy ('I'm gonna kick yer fanny to High Hell and back, ya no good piece of scum!'). Hold Forwards-Backwards-Down + Punch Button. NOTE: This move functions as a sentry, nothing else, really. It can also be destroyed with a well-aimed projectile.

Scared of Dragons- Fluttershy looks over her shoulder, seeing a dragon incoming. She runs past the enemy, and is she collides with them prior, they try to pry themselves off of the floor, but the dragon flattens them. Hold Forwards-Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Down + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 2:

Going crazy- From ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE, a rope trap appears, and if it grabs the enemy, Fluttershy tries to make them be her friend, ending with them escaping, and she regains her sanity. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Element of Kindness- A rather unique move, due to the fact that player input is required to make it work best. Fluttershy tries to be kind to her foe, and make them her friend. The move is inescapable, and both players have to perform a button press, and if the enemy wins, Fluttershy instead becomes scared, staying in her 'Eep!' stage for a while. If she succeeds, they suffer unbearable pain from trying to resist, and they slump over, ending the move. Hold Forwards-Backwards-Down + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Savage Beasts are my Friends- Fluttershy goes into the 'Eep!' stage, leaving her vulnerable to attack. If she's struck during this time, a manticore attacks, trying to protect her. When it's done, it runs away, purring towards the small, weak pegasus that summoned it. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

It's just a Baby- Fluttershy sees an Ursa Minor, which proceeds to smash the enemy. The enemy, now on the ground, picks up a conveniently placed stick, and when the creature tries to smash them again, they impale the bear's aw on the stick. Fluttershy says that it's just a baby, and they need to be nice to it, and the enemy smacks their face before continuing to fight. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Gala Mode, ACTIVATED!- Fluttershy loses it, becoming 'Flutterage', which proceeds to deal an unseen deadly set of attacks to the enemy, while Angel merely watches, eating a carrot, as if everything's right as rain. Hold Forwards-Down-Up + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Derpy Hooves

Stamina: 1,230,000

Summary: I had to do it. Derpy's a homage to Dan Hibiki, being useless, save for a meat shield in team battles. However, she's also able to do deadly fake-outs and major attacks from random directions. Not to mention, how can you say no to Derpy?

Derpy can fly (but she does randomly crash into stuff).

Super Moves:

I just don't Know what went Wrong!- Derpy's unfathomable ability to cause collateral damage knows no bounds, and the enemy had better be in for it. Light causes an attack from below, medium from behind, and heavy from above. Hold Down-Up + Kick Button on the ground or in the air.

Brony Fan Rage- The Brony fanbase, being unable to deal with the idea that their precious Derpy's under attack, turn themselves into anything to assist their creation. Light is a shield, medium is a hammer, and heavy is a cannon. Yes, a cannon made from angry bronies. U MAD BRONIES? Tatsumaki input + Punch button.

MY MUFFIN!- Derpy drops her muffin, and leaps for it. The EX version gives her invincible hitboxes. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Lack of Flight Control- Derpy flies in a random direction, able to be either a torpedo, or a dodge maneuver. Hadoken input + Punch Button in air.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

PSY- Oppan Gangnam Style! I had to do it. Two Tatsumaki inputs + Kick Button.

Level 2:

Bingo!- Derpy tries her hoof at Bingo. Last I recall, the goal isn't to yell Bingo and throw your board at the enemy's head. NOTE: This move has a VERY long startup. Hold Down-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Leave Derpy alone!- The 'Leave Britney alone!' girl comes out, and starts to yell at the enemy. Then, the Numa Numa guy appears and kills her, with her death causing a random explosion, then he goes away to sing more songs on YouTube. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Down + all 3 Kick buttons.

Burst Blast:

Ponyville's Mail Mare- Derpy remembers the reason she's here, and then throws the wrong mail at the enemy, with them growing a large vein on their forehead. They throw it at the her, and she falls, becoming a rocket with more force than a Falcon Punch Collision. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Celestia

Stamina: 2,130,000

Summary: More of a Seth than anything else, using a wide variety of moves from other characters to catch her enemy off guard. She's also skilled in easily leading her opponents into neat little traps, giving her the opportunity to break into any variety of combos. The possibilities are almost as grand as Ryu's, but her recovery doesn't let her come close to his at all.

Celestia can fly.

Super Moves:

Energy Blast- Technically, this is Twilight's move. Hadoken input + Punch Button.

Dynamite Drop- Celestia, being slightly larger, gives this move slightly more hitboxes, but also she has slower recovery than Rainbow, meaning she's vulnerable for quite a few precious seconds. Forwards-Up-Forwards Diagonal Up + Punch Button in air.

Mystic Shield- Twilight's shield, with significant differences. First off, it is larger, to accommodate for Celestia's larger frame, but it cannot be held down, unlike Twilight's. Tatsumaki input + Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Divine Powers- Celestia, being the Sun Goddess of Equestria, is able to bring about an unlimited quantity of flame for her own use, in the form of a powerful laser beam on the enemy's head. Two Hadoken inputs + Punch Button.

Solar Empress- Celestia commands a large, yet ridiculously weak army. The best they can do is charge and hope for the best. NOTE: This move does have low priority. Two Full Circle inputs + Kick Button.

Level 2:

Trollestia- Celestia throws a banana, tripping the enemy. Then, she pulls out a cannon, sending them... to the mooooooooooooooooooooooooona aaaaaaaaa! Two Shoryuken inputs + Kick Button.

Holy Light- She literally makes a tiny sun, and drops it ON YOUR HEAD. Two Forwards Diagonal Up + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Immense Knowledge- Celestia's unfathomable knowledge of her world lets her understand almost every creature's strengths and weaknesses. This means she knows how to protect herself against them. Grants shield against good amount of damage. Two Full Circle inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Solar Cannon- Celestia literally focuses the energy of the sun, amplifies it, and then fires it straight forwards, leaving the enemy reduced to dust.

Burst Blast:

Molestia- Oh, dear God. This is similar to the Shun Goku Satsu in method of startup and attack, with four unseen hits that leave the enemy scared on the ground, cringing in pain. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch buttons.

Luna

Stamina: 1,650,000

Summary: The Moon Goddess gets more screen time here than in the real show! Ha-Ha! Anyways, she has her own set of techniques, far different from every other member of the roster, more around dealing sneak attacks to the enemy in the most unexpected of ways.

Luna can fly.

Super Moves:

Laser Beam- Alright, consider this the Hadoken of the Pony Roster. Hadoken input + Punch Button.

Cheese- Throw some cheese. The moon's made of cheese, and she's the Moon Goddess, so doesn't that mean she's Goddess of Cheese as well? Tatsumaki input + Punch Button.

Concealment- Luna, master of the darkness, instantly disappears, allowing her to deal a sneak attack towards an opponent. Hold Down-Up + Kick Button.

Batmare- Luna summons bats to horde the enemy, allowing for a cheap blow. Hold Down-Forwards + Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Piccolo- Piccolo, from Dragon Ball Z Abridged, comes up, yells 'MOON!' and blows up the moon. Then, Luna uses the pieces, and throws them at Piccolo, also bombarding the enemy. Two Hadoken inputs + Punch Button.

Gak- Congrats, nimrods. You managed to make a meme hated in less than a day. And now Luna's using it as a weapon- OH SHIT IT'S ON THE CAMERA! PABLO, ARE YOU OK? Two Tatsumaki inputs + Punch button.

Level 2:

Majora's Mask- Majora, the God of Evil in the Legend of Zelda, throws himself onto Luna, possessing her for a brief instant, and he uses that to stun the enemy. Then, he uses Luna's powers to crush the enemy under the moon. Luna, being a goddess herself, throws the mask off after. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Ten-Tail's Watcher- The Ten-Tailed Beast from Naruto escapes the moon, and then it attacks the enemy. Following, Luna seals it up again. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Chibi Luna- Luna creates the illusion of her younger self, and IT'S SO FECKIN' CUTE! I WANT TO HUG HER AND GIVE HER CANDY! Wait, what're you doing, real Luna? Why are you preparing that laser spell- OH SHIT! Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch buttons.

Nightmare Moon- Luna's evil alter ego is awakened once more by the presence of the evil ki from Akuma, and boy, is she mad. These ponies transform more than DBZ, don't they? Light Punch-Light Punch-Forwards Light Kick-Heavy Punch.

Nightmare Moon

Stamina: 1,780,000

Summary: Nightmare Moon falls into the 'spell caster' category, like Twilight and Rarity, staying at long range with extended attacks. Her cloak is longer, and her dash also has an Ashura Senku-like effect.

**Is that all? That was... actually significantly more satisfying than the Street Fighter list. And shorter. I think I over read the pony list, and thought it was longer. Well, next chapter is the last special chapter, and then we REALLY get back into the action, people!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Special Chapter 3: Misc Guide

Wrath of the Raging PONY? rewrite

Special Chapter 3: Team Battle Guide + Super Secret Surprise!

**WAZZAAAAAP? Well, here... it... is... the last chapter before we can see some fists-er, hooves flying. My bad. Anyways, Medic (tf2), do I own Street Fighter or MLP: FiM?**

**Medic: I have no idea!**

**That's what I thought- wait what? Ah, nevermind. ONWAAAAAARD!**

Team Battles work like this: There can be either one team of two, with separate health meters, or three teams, each with combined health meters. This can lead up to squads of six. There are two special finishers for these modes, obviously. There's the Cross Art, which requires 100% of the Art Meter, and is specific to the current duo, and Cross Bursts, which require a filled Burst Meter, respectively. With Cross Arts, one duo member uses a move, and then leaves the next blow to the other duo member. For Cross Bursts, the duo, or sextet, combines their techniques for one devious technique that could annihilate the foe. In designated duos or squads, they have a special Cross Burst unique to them and not seen anywhere else.

Here is a list of the Cross Arts for each character.

Cross Art input: Hold Down-Forwards-Backwards + all 6 Attack Buttons. Note that all Cross Art Finishers are used in a Cross Burst if they're not in a specific squad or duo.

Akuma (regular):

Tenma Shuretto- a descending chop that splits open the enemy's back with pure ki. Following, Akuma throws his enemy to his teammate, and they use a specific Super Art to finish the job.

Messatsu Go Hado- Akuma's response to a Cross Art is the Messatsu Go Hado, normally aimed for the enemy's face or torso area to inflict maximum damage.

Akuma (pony):

Descent into Madness- Akuma tackles the enemy, then spins them around in a Mario vs. Bowser fashion, and then throws them to his ally-er, partner. No-one is the ally of Akuma!

Vengeance Seeker- Pony Akuma's deadly combo attack now has the addition of a lolcat in the background. Lolz i am teh wiener.

Ryu:

Repuu Jinrai Shoryu- Ryu begins with a rapid series of punches, followed by him doing a Shoryuken-like finisher, grabbing the enemy, and then throwing them backwards, towards his partner.

Shinku Hadoken- Ryu's response to a Cross Art is the Shinku Hadoken. Much like Akuma, he also hits them head-on, dealing maximum damage.

Ken:

Heads up, jackass!- Rufus tries to run Ken over from behind, and Ken uses the enemy, throwing them at Rufus, then they flop into his ally's Cross Art Finisher.

Shinku Hadoken- Alright, pretty much, all of the shoto clones use a Super Hadoken or the like to knock their opponent senseless.

Blanka:

Clear- Isn't that cute? Blanka thinks he's a doctor- HOLY SHIT! ELECTRIC LEMONS ARE BEING USED AS A WEAPON! MY GOD!

Ground Shave Roll- Blanka's Cross Art variant can't be charged, since it's instant, but it still hits the same.

Zangief:

Nuclear Lariat- Zangief grabs the enemy, spinning constantly to build up pressure. Next, he throws them, hard. They hit the floor (hard), then bounce right into his ally's Cross Art Finisher.

Devastating Flat- Zangief's Devastating Flat hits the enemy head-on, with no exits.

Guile:

America's got Guile- The host of America's Got Talent, Nick Cannon, appears, as well as the judges of AGT (we've still got Sharon Osbourne here for now). They ask Guile to show what he's made of, and he deals a powerful punch, followed by a throw towards his ally, with them using their respective Cross Art Finisher.

Sonic Hurricane- Guile's Sonic Hurricane, as a Cross Art Finisher.

Chun-Li:

Twister Kick- a (literal) spin on the Lightning Kick, Chun-Li begins spinning, performing the Lightning Kick in a drill motion. She ends with a deadly kick to the face, then uses her heel, and throws the foe at her ally.

Kikosho- Her Cross Art Finisher, need I say more?

Vega:

Crimson Canvas- Vega throws a whole canvas at the enemy, then slashes them, and kicks them towards the enemy, while still painting with the foe's blood (background character during the Cross Art Finisher)

Flying Barcelona Special- Vega's Cross Art Finisher. If there was one thing I could change about this, it would be that his mouth would have to be duct-taped.

Evil Ryu:

Hatred Cannon- Evil Ryu does a sharp reverse roundhouse kick to the enemy's skull, hooking to them with it, and then throwing them towards his ally.

Metsu Hadoken- Again, shoto clones have super Hadokens.

Oni:

Unstoppable Force- Oni goes all-out, giving a powerful kick to the foe's stomach, followed by a powerful Shoryuken-esque uppercut, ending with him using his current hold to throw them over his shoulder at his ally, with him cursing his ally for any varying reason.

Meido Go Hado- Shoto clone Super Hadoken, nuff' said.

Twilight Sparkle:

Latent Power- Twilight's power is too much for her to handle at times, and things go out of control. Pretty much, tiny pony make big boom-boom.

Dark Magic- Technically, she's not a shoto clone, but still, she qualifies.

Rainbow Dash:

My Little Dashie- CRY, YOU WEAK, INCOMPETENT MORTALS! MWAHAHA! Oh, wait, are we recording? SON OF A BI-*cutoff prevention*

My Little Dashie- Rainbow's traumatic tale makes the enemy cry so hard, they're just ASKING for a cheap shot.

Catgroove- *bobs head with DJ Pon-3* This is mah jam! Yeah, baby! Oh, are you seeing this? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

AJ:

Old People make for Good Weapons- Granny Smith becomes the world's oldest living projectile, opening the enemy for a deadly kick into the incoming Cross Art Finisher.

Why Ah Oughta!- Punches, Kick to the moon. Nuff' said.

Pinkie Pie:

Haters Gonna Hate- Pinkie sends a wave of sheer Pootis at the enemy, making the 4chan trolls appear, and they storm the enemy with annoyance. They run away, right into her ally's Cross Art Finisher.

LEEEEROOOOOOOOOY JEEEEENKIIIIIIIINS- Cut with candy cane axe combo. Need I say more?

Rarity:

Diamond Drill- Big. Fucking. Drill. Made. From. Freaking. Diamonds.

Ugh, how Repulsive!- Now with more embarrassment!

Fluttershy:

Phoenix Crash- Celestia's phoenix drops in, launching the enemy in the air, then it sends them on a wave of pure flame towards Fluttershy's partner.

Going Crazy- Now with more rope!

Derpy Hooves:

Blue Screen of Death- ****ING WINDOWS 98! YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND THE POWER OF DERPY'S CROSS ART STARTER! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!

PSY- Derpy Dance! This needed to go here, anyways.

Celestia:

I Used to be an Adventurer like You- A Skyrim guard appears, says the line, and a gremlin shoots the enemy in the knee. Next, Celestia throws the enemy right into her ally's Cross Art Finisher.

Trollestia- Doom (and the moon) awaits you!

Luna:

When I'm on the Moon- That's right, folks. The 'When I'm...' meme has just hit FanFiction, with yours truly all over it. Luna's excellent singing voice scares the enemy, of course, right into her ally's Cross Art Finisher.

Piccolo- Now with 35% more Nail!

Here is a list of the regular duos, and the Cross Bursts relating to them.

Cross Burst input: Tatsumaki input-Hadoken input-Shoryuken input-Reverse Shoryuken input + all 6 Attack Buttons.

Brothers of Ansatsuken

Gouken (surprise!) and Akuma

Cross Burst:

The Empty Fist of Death- The two begin with a combined Go Hadoken, then they do a double Tatsumaki combo, followed by Gouken laying waste to the enemy via the Mu No Ken (Empty Fist) technique, and then Akuma follows with his Shun Goku Satsu, with both of them in the ending pose, with the kanji for brother, 兄, appears over them.

Best Buddies

Ryu and Ken

Cross Burst:

Warrior Brothers- Ryu and Ken do a double Shoryuken, followed by both of them hammer-kicking the enemy into the ground, ending with a double Shinku Hadoken, sending the foe reeling.

King and Queen of Trolls

Celestia and Bison

Cross Burst:

Lol U Died- The two begin to troll the enemy, and the foe's head explodes. Lol they died.

Shadaloo's right and left hand lackeys.

Vega and Balrog (surprise again!)

Cross Burst:

Beauty, the Narcissist, and the Beast- Vega does his Rolling Crystal Flash, and Balrog instantly follows up with a series of punches, then Vega slashes their back open. Balrog complains about his ally's behavior, stating, "(Balrog)'s not even getting started.".

Classic Wubs

Vinyl Scratch (surprise!) and Octavia (surprise again!)

Cross Burst:

Sophisticated Skrillex- Vinyl Scratch begins adding dubstep stuff to Octavia's music on the fly, through Vinyl's BASS CANNON!

No Longer Human

Evil Ryu and Oni

Cross Burst:

Do I hear Doom calling?- Evil Ryu dashes forwards, punching his foe in the gut. The moment he draws back, Oni uses Rakan Dantojin, going straight through his foe. The two both charge their Metsu Hadoken and Meido Go Hado, respectively. They both fire at the enemy, crushing them between the two oppressive forces, with the two lasers eventually burning a neat hole straight through them, causing a caustic explosion.

Stepfather and Stepson

Gouken and Ryu

Cross Burst:

Pure Hadoken- The two combine their Mu No Ken techniques, empowering their Hadokens with the energy of emptiness, delivering a powerful strike that forces the enemy to their knees in an instant.

This is what I've become?

Akuma and Oni

Cross Burst:

Hellfire Flash- The two demons rush out, with Oni attacking from above with a Sekisei Jiraiken, and Akuma going in with a Shakunetsu Hadoken. The two hits send the enemy reeling back as both of them prepares Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, creating a large chasm in the Earth straight to the gates of Hell itself.

Rulers of Equestria

Celestia and Luna

Cross Burst:

Eclipse Cannon- The two rulers summon both the sun AND moon, charging a fatal beam from the two celestial bodies being present at the same time. The result is a Super Hadoken that kills everybody THE END. And that's how Equestria was made!

Shadaloo's Kings

Bison and Seth

Cross Burst:

Testing his Immortality- Bison warps behind his foe, and delivers a sneaky attack to their backside. He holds them up as Seth sucks both of them into the Tanden Engine. He fires them out, and Bison gets up like it never even happened.

List of squads

Shoto Clones, unite!

Ryu, Akuma, Gouken, Ken, Oni, Evil Ryu

Cross Burst:

Clusterf*ck Hadoken- WHAT THE FU- *KA-BOOM*.

Elements of Harmony

Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack

Cross Burst:

Friendship is Magic- You try to find something better on such short notice!

Secret Characters

Yes, i know that these four fighters weren't revealed at first, but I wanted to make it a surprise. Gouken, Balrog, Octavia, and Vinyl Scratch (DJ Pon-3) now can consider themselves part of what might be the worst fighting game FanFiction EVER. Anyways, here are their profiles.

Gouken

Stamina: 1,430,000

Summary: Gouken's preferring sharp, slow, and well-timed strikes for his assault pattern, rather than the destructive, unrelenting offense of his brother. His Super Arts have a slightly smaller range of uses than his brother, yet, while not counting Oni, he has the second widest moveset in the Street Fighter cast. Despite this, his speed is... problematic, and his ability to handle faster foes is a hard one to master.

Super Moves:

Go Hadoken- unlike all other Hadoken variants, his has three different directions, based on the button used. Heavy is nearly straight up, medium is at a 45 degree angle, and his light is straight forwards. It can also be charged, like Oni's.

Senkugoshoha- Gouken's usage of the Empty Fist to replace his brother's Ashura Senku. He slides forwards, delivering a powerful palm strike, and can pass through projectiles. Shoryuken input + Punch Button.

Tatsumaki Go Rasen- Gouken's Tatsumaki rises into the air, delivering multiple kicks, and ending with the enemy being launched from the 'tower' at the end.

Hyakkishu- Gouken flips through the air, doing the exact same moves that his brother's version does, although the Hyakki Gosai doesn't throw the enemy, only ending with a karate chop into the ground. Shoryuken input + Kick Button. No input after for Hyakki Gozan, Punch Button for Hyakki Gosho, Kick Button for Hyakki Gojin, and Light Punch + Light Kick Buttons for Hyakki Gosai.

Kongoshin- Gouken prepares to automatically counter any move, and depending on the input, he deflects a certain attack. Using the Punch Button guards high and middle ranged attacks, and Kick Button defends against low attacks. Reverse Shoryuken input + Punch/Kick Button.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Forbidden Shoryuken- A multi-hitting Shoryuken that has the greatest Super Art height in the 'game'. Two Hadoken inputs + Punch Button.

Mu No Ken- Gouken's mastery of the Empty Fist develops a deadly combo, starting with a single punch to the enemy's face. After, he delivers a series of attacks that don't hit at all, followed by him flying through them with a Senkugoshoha, saying, "This is the power of Emptiness." The damage sets in after the line, and the foe collapses. Two Reverse Shoryuken inputs + Kick Button.

Level 2:

Shin Shoryuken- The Metsu Shoryuken is, in fact, the Satsui no Hado powering this technique, rather than the Mu No Ken, and Gouken uses this technique to absolutely destroy his foe. Two Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Try to Snatch the Pebble from my Hand, Grasshopper- Gouken holds out a pebble in his hand, creating a 'bubble' in front of him that triggers this cinematic attack. The enemy tries to grab it, and Gouken swipes his hand away. When they swing their hand at him in a strong hook attack, he grabs it, and their entire skeleton breaks from the amount of ki that was within his fist. Tatsumaki input-Hadoken input + Punch Button.

Level 3:

Denjin Shinryuken- Gouken's (originally Sheng Long's) ultimate Shoryuken variant. Gouken rises into the air on a powerful electric Shoryuken, actually breaching the levels of the upper atmosphere. After, Gouken, still holding the Shoryuken, angles himself and the enemy towards the ground, hitting the ground with such force they could be mistaken for a lightning bolt. The enemy breaks his fall. Two Reverse Shoryuken inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

I AM Sheng Long!- Gouken amps up his power, becoming the legendary 'Sheng Long' hoax character that Capcom made him from. His arm becomes a dragon's claw, and his eyes begin to glow blue. This transformation is technically 'Shin Gouken', but I just wanted to screw Capcom over on this one. *yells into the air* WHAT'RE YA GONNA DO TO ME? THAT'S RIGHT, NOTHING! Down Twice + all 6 Attack Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Denjin Hadoken- Gouken charges an electrified Hadoken, which can be charged for maximum damage. The attack at maximum power can easily decimate the enemy's armor, and its priority over all other laser attacks makes this possibly the best Burst Blast in the 'game', especially when he's in Sheng Long form.

Cross Arts:

Hundred Fists of Heaven- Gouken performs a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, followed by a series of deadly punches into the foe's stomach, ending with a backwards throw.

Forbidden Shoryuken- Gouken's Forbidden Shoryuken isn't very good as a Cross Burst, considering how most everyone else's is a laser, but when used properly, it can leave plentiful damage. It also is one of the best Cross Art Finishers, because even if the ally's Cross Art Starter doesn't throw the foe just right, his 'wall' can easily cover his ally's mistake.

Sheng Long

Stamina: 1,570,000

Summary: Sheng Long is one par with Shin Akuma in terms of his raw power, and it shows on his body. Gouken's left arm has been morphed into a dragon's claw, to show his ascension from man to dragon, much like Akuma's to a demon. Sheng Long is faster than Gouken, and has a shorter startup. His Chinese name, Rising Dragon, shows in how his Shoryukens are far better than any other technique, even surpassing his Denjin Hadoken. He's still on a timer, meaning that the mighty Sheng Long isn't all powerful.

Balrog

Stamina: 1,680,000

Summary: Balrog lacks the ability to kick, even when the Kick Buttons are pressed. His moveset is revolving around forcing his enemies to guard, and then breaks their guard easily. Nonetheless, his lack of ranged moves or air abilities is a deadly sacrifice, especially with all the deadly Hadokens and Magic Blasts being flung around the stage. Anyone with flight can be taken by surprise by his Buffalo Head move, which could take away the chance at a sneaky airborne combo instantly.

Super Moves:

Dash Straight- Balrog goes straight forwards, punching his foe right in the face. The length of the technique is admirable, being longer than Gouken's dash or Akuma's Ashura Senku. However, he's literally flying straight into a Hadoken most of the time, so it requires careful timing. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Dash Upper- Balrog dashes forwards with a deadly uppercut, letting him nab any character that tries to escape to the air. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Kick Button.

Dash Low Straight- Balrog ducks down, swiping the floor, flying straight at his enemy and flooring them in one blow. Hold Backwards-Forwards Diagonal Down + Punch Button.

Dash Low Smash- Balrog flies forwards, clinging to the ground as he does so. He does a powerful twisting uppercut that sends his opponent careening backwards, giving him enough time to calculate his next plan of action. Hold Backwards-Forwards Diagonal Down + Kick Button.

Buffalo Head- I Believe I can Fly... I'm just going to tell you what Balrog said when I asked him about this, "They said I could become anything, so I became an anti-air artillery weapon." He's not the brightest bulb on the Christmas Tree, that's for sure. Hold Down-Up + Punch Button.

Turn Punch- Balrog pulls his arm back, then swoops forwards, doing a Dash Straight that sends the enemy flying back. Its movement speed is surprising, but the charge-up time can easily give away the whole attack. Hold all 3 Punch/Kick Buttons.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Crazy Buffalo- Five punches in rapid succession, and depending on the button used, the enemy is sent in a different direction, and different lengths. Punch Buttons result in the foe flying forwards (light is minimal distance, medium is average distance, and heavy is long distance). Kick Buttons result in a deadly upper (light sends them not very far up, medium pretty far up, and heavy, VERY far up). Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + Punch/Kick Button.

Gigaton Blow- Balrog charges a Turn Punch, and then flies forwards, hitting the enemy with a powerful, armor breaking attack that hits like a jackhammer, repeatedly striking, and defying physics, even the Pinkie Pie ones. It also actually suspends them in the wall. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards + all 3 Kick buttons.

Level 2:

Violent Buffalo- a variation of Crazy Buffalo that has different starts and finishers. Punch Buttons result in a Dash Straight startup, and Kick Buttons result in a Dash Upper startup. Punch Buttons end the combo with a Dash Straight, and Kick Buttons end it with a Dash Upper. Hold the Attack Buttons used for longer reach for the startup maneuver. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Punch/Kick Buttons.

Reflect Glove- Balrog taps his gloves together, creating a shield that drains enemy projectiles. After it's done, that damage will be unleashed as a powerful Dash Low Straight move. Hold Down-Forwards-Backwards + Hold medium Punch and Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Dirty Bull- Considering the other half of the roster of this game, this move just obtained a whole other meaning... *shudders*. Two Half-Circles Backwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Dash Ground One-Two- Balrog dashes forwards, delivering five sets of two punches. Then, to surprise the enemy if their armor still works, he ducks and delivers a devious set of rapid-fire punches. If ALL hits connect, there's an extra animation at the end, with Balrog merely patting his gloves together, mocking the enemy, which does no damage whatsoever. Hold Backwards-Two Hadoken inputs + Kick Button.

Burst Blast:

Ah've had Enough of Ya!- Balrog delivers a deadly uppercut, followed by a series of painful punches to the foe's open abdomen. He ends by grabbing the foe, and then throwing them into the wall that's behind Balrog, ending with an extra punch as they sit there, dazed and open to attack. Hold Backwards-Two Half-Circles Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Cross Arts:

Yer getting on My Nerves!- Balrog does a powerful ground pound, shaking the entire stage. He quickly jumps towards his foe, and delivers a deadly series of left and right hooks. He then gets behind them, and then punches them so hard, they fly into his ally's Cross Art Finisher.

Gigaton Blow- This attack as a Cross Art Finisher is deadly, especially since the amount of range you get from how far the foe's knocked away.

DJ Pon-3

Stamina: 1,230,000

Summary: The number 1 DJ in a land of magical talking horses is a far more defensive fighter. She specializes in leaving large sound barriers (get it?) that can block even the sturdiest of hits. However, she's a very heavy character, considering all the equipment she carries around (in hammerspace, of course). Besides that, her techniques are a spin on the moves of Dee Jay. They also alter the stage's theme on a whim, so prepare your ears.

Super Moves:

Razor Record- This move is pretty much an Air Slasher. Nonetheless, it is slightly larger, being roughly the size of one of Oni's Gorai Hadoken. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Punch Button.

Speaker Slam- Vinyl slams a large speaker in front of her, which then creates a powerful shockwave, yet its range is minimal. It's Dee Jay's Double Rolling Sobat in a ponified nutshell, folks. Hold Backwards-Forwards + Kick Button.

Sound Change- Vinyl can automatically alter the current BGM to her (the player's) taste. Use all 3 Punch Buttons to move forwards on the music list, and all 3 Kick Buttons to move backwards on it. All 3 Punch/Kick Buttons.

Note Cutter- Vinyl creates a 'sword' out of a music note, and then jumps forwards, delivering one (light), two (medium), or three (heavy) hits. It's Jackknife Maximum.

Bouncer- Vinyl works at nightclubs, so she has quite a few bouncers to do the heavy lifting for her. In this case, it's throwing the enemy in the air. It's Dee Jay's Machine Gun Upper with more upper and less machine gun. Hold Down-Up + Punch Button (tap repeatedly for extra hits).

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Bass Drop Buster - Vinyl's Bass Cannon gets an upgrade, and boy, does it hurt. The weapon creates a sonic tornado that gives the enemy no hope of escape. Hold Down-Hadoken input + Punch Button.

Moonlit Carnival- Beginning with a Speaker Slam, Vinyl jumps over the speaker after the blast, and delivers a Note Cutter, knocking the foe backwards. Sobat Festival, with ponies. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + Kick Button.

Level 2:

Moonlit Festival- Vinyl pulls out the 'Note Cutter', delivering a rapid series of slashes, ending with the bouncer coming in and delivering a deadly upper. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Backwards-Forwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Beat Wave Cannon- One giant Shinku Hadoken rip-off later... Hold Down-Hadoken input + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Level 3:

Hundred Harps Hatchet- Lyra, Ponyville's resident lyre player, experiments with what would happen if her lyre were to be used as a weapon. Apparently, it's... oh god... You, uhm... let's just get out of here before the police arrive. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards Diagonal Up + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Slick Sounds- Vinyl prepares to attack, and has her bouncer come in, and give a hefty uppercut, with them landing on Vinyl's speaker. Her machine produces intense waves of sound that practically crack her enemy's skull wide open. Hold Backwards Diagonal Down-Forwards Diagonal Down-Backwards Diagonal Up + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Burst Blast:

When I'm a DJ- Ah, yes. The When I'm Bored meme is now affecting the musical genius that is Vinyl Scratch. If the enemy is hit with an incoming Razor Record, then a slideshow is presented. While various pictures (paparazzi, anyone?) appear, her enemy is bombarded with a series of unknown attacks. When the move is finished, Vinyl's eating a piece of cheese. Mmm, cheese. Hold Backwards-Forwards-Down-Up + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Cross Art:

My Name Is Skrillex- Vinyl throws a microphone at her foe, and if it lands, she dashes up, delivering a powerful buck into the stomach. Somehow, her speaker got behind the enemy, and it yells the name of this technique, knocking the enemy into the incoming Cross Art Finisher.

Beat Wave Cannon- She's not a shoto clone, but I ran out of ideas.

Octavia

Stamina: 1,470,000

Summary: While Octavia's far less capable on the field of direct combat compared to her friend and musical rival (Vinyl Scratch), she is skilled at leaving traps that no living being can accurately see (unless you're Seth, since his Tanden Troll move reveals all). Octavia is a thinker's fighter, and fits into the role perfectly. Her style is more of a rip-off of Rose, and it's far more adept at handling opponents that prefer to attack directly.

Super Moves:

Sound Spark- Soul Spark (duh), with music. Octavia's laser beam isn't that good a move against other beams, since it has ridiculously low priority, but it does have a decent startup, allowing her to *just* catch the enemy with it as they fall to the ground. Half-Circle Forwards + Punch Button.

String Spiral- Octavia uses her violin's strings, coils them around her arm, and leaps forwards, using the chords as a drill. Hadoken input + Kick Button.

Note Reflect- Octavia pulls up her violin, using it as a shield. It has three different effects, depending on the button used. It can absorb the projectile (light), and use it as a power up for her next Sound Spark. It can reflect the attack straight back at her enemies (medium) as a note, but still with the same stats. Or, if you want to get rid of it completely, you can send it upwards at a 45 degree angle (heavy). Tatsumaki input + Punch Button.

Sound Change- Similar to Vinyl's ability to alter the stage theme, Octavia can do the exact same thing as her friend. However, it does have a slight startup, so be warned. All 3 Punch/Kick Buttons.

Super Arts:

Level 1:

Symphony Spark- Multi-hitting Sound Spark, that hurts. Two Hadoken inputs + Punch Button.

Beethoven Buster- On cue with Beethoven's fifth symphony, Octavia grabs her foe, tangles them in string, and then rips the string away, cutting open her foe's skin and flesh. Two Tatsumaki inputs + Kick Button.

Level 2:

Illusion Song- Octavia aims her violin as if it were a shotgun (yay go shotties!). She fires the string off, like a shotgun, and then proceeds to send waves of sound into her foe's body if it connects. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Musical Martial Arts- Octavia has hidden a wide weapon within her violin, thinking that her popularity would make her enemies sends assassins after her. She draws out a... wait, OH MY GOD THERE'S A CANNON! EVERYBODY GET DOWN! Two Half-Circles Backwards + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Level 3:

Everyone's a critic- Octavia gets the 'disapprove' glare from some unnamed music critic, and she panics. She runs over her enemy, and then the media stomp on them as well. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Song Satellite- Two orbs of pure sound waves surround Octavia, and they guard her, automatically circling her, and preventing enemies from using any Bison Warps or Ashura Senku without taking a direct hit from one of those disco balls. Two Tatsumaki inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons.

Burst Blast:

Slayer's Symphony- A deadly combination of strings, sound waves, and the Grim Reaper himself. Alright, no Reaper. Sue me. Oh, wait, YA CAN'T! HAHAHAHA! *dances maniacally in circles* Ah-hem. Two Full Circles + all 3 Kick Buttons.

Boss Battles

Within the Story Mode, Arcade Mode, Boss Battle Mode (only obtainable after the story mode is finished), and Blitz Battle, special characters will be fought that have special properties, meaning that fighting them is a lot harder than fighting other enemies. Example, Gill has his Resurrection ability, meaning he will resurrect endlessly until you find a special way to defeat him. Also, some Super Arts can't work on specific bosses (ex: Ursa Minor Battle) for obvious reasons.

Game Modes

Story Mode- The story of the game. You (the player) will go through various stages, living out the canon story of WotRP throughout various characters' perspectives. So far, we just finished the third chapter, 'Divine Intervention: Part 1'. Go farther to unlock more characters. Finish to unlock the special Boss Battle mode, and test your abilities against the toughest bosses!

Arcade Mode- This mode follows one specific character's quest to find out why the worlds are merging, etc. Fulfill specific conditions to get special boss battles at the end! For any of you who are wondering, leave a review, and I will give that Arcade Mode a special Chapter all for itself! So, you keep on adding to it, at least until I run out of characters.

Battle Mode- Fight against the CPU, your annoying younger sibling, best friend, or that one dude across the street with absolutely nothing better to do!

Blitz Battle- An all-out survival against various enemies. You will keep on fighting foe after foe, going on and on until you can fight no more. How far can your skills as a warrior take you against a swarm of foes?

Training Mode- Train, duh (derp face... GO DERPY!)

Trial Mode- Perform various challenges, like the Barrel Buster, or the Car Crusher!

Options- Options.

Online Battle- Test your abilities as a fighter against various fellow warriors, and see whether or not you can reach for the stars!

Trivia Battle- Fight with your brain, not your fists here! Let's see how much you know about each character!

***wipes forehead* that all? Good God, I hope so. Well, I hope you've got yer big-boy britches on, because now it's ON! Put down this instruction manual, and finish this story mode! GO, GO, GO!**


	7. Chapter 4: Divine Intervention Part 2

Wrath of the Raging… PONY? rewrite

Chapter 4: The Warrior's Test

**WAZZAAAAP? Well, after a long wait, and a lot of really pointless filler, here it is, the fourth chapter of WotRP! DISCLAIMEEER! His mustache was declared a national treasure, and three wars were fought over it, he has inside jokes with strangers, he once punched Prince Blueblood (yes, you read that right), it's the Manliest Brony in the World!**

**Dustykatt: I don't always do disclaimers for fanfics, but when I do, I let everyone know that the author doesn't own any of the content in the stories, excluding the story itself. Stay educated, my friends.**

Speech Box:

Regular- FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-

**Bold- Author Note/Chuck the Announcer**

_Italics- Thought_

_**Bold + Italics- Oni/Evil Ryu**_

**Bold + Underline- Shin Akuma/Sheng Long**

_Italics + Underline- Song lyrics (Hey, they're gonna sing in Equestria, anyways!)_

_**All Three- ?**_

**ONWAAAAAAARD!**

Gouken walked on, enjoying the sights of morning in New York City. He stopped at an intersection, and patiently waited for the light to change, with the rest of the crowd. He looked out into the street, and saw a single rat running around. It was trying its best to avoid traffic, and Gouken's wise eyes could tell that its leg had been crushed under a tire. Gouken looked around, and saw a driver, on the phone and driving, ignoring the one little life-form about to be crushed under its tire. Gouken sprang into action. He ran right into the street, and swung his hand at the car as a palm strike. The force of the blow sent a powerful wave, which halted the car completely. Gouken carefully picked up the rodent, and walked back to the crowd of people. He calmly walked with them when the light changed, the little rodent mounted on his shoulder.

Later, Gouken stopped at a diner, and ordered a small coffee and a breakfast sandwich (mmm). The mouse climbed out from his gi and reached its snout out towards the morning treat. Gouken smiled and broke a piece off, handing it to the creature. It thankfully at the piece of food, and climbed into Gouken's Gandalf-level beard. He laughed a Santa Claus laugh, and pried it from his (epic) facial hair. He held the creature in his hand and stared at its little snout, "I think I'll call you… Seizonsha! It means survivor. A fitting name, for such a lucky little one." The mouse climbed up and mounted itself on his shoulder. Gouken finished his food and walked off again.

A police officer stopped Gouken a while into his wandering, and spoke, "Sir, could I have a word with you?" Gouken turned, "Whatever is the matter?" The officer responded, "Were you the one who… 'Stopped a moving vehicle in the street to save a rodent'?" Gouken nodded, "Yes, that is me, unless anyone else is suddenly starting to try and save their lives." Gouken quickly held up his hand, "Let's take this somewhere warmer, perhaps? I would rather not sit out in the cold." The officer nodded, and spoke into his radio. He opened the car, "I hope you don't mind sitting in the back." Gouken shrugged, "It makes no difference to me. At least I'm sitting, right?" Suddenly, a car with multiple teenagers in it drove by, with one in particular standing in the middle, singing something about Friday. Gouken raised an eyebrow, "But it's Tuesday, little girl." She turned, and the car jumped into the air, and began to explode for some odd reason. Gouken stared, shook his head, and sat in the car.

Later, at the police station, Gouken sat in a room with the same person whom he had halted earlier. Now, without the tinted windows, he could see that the person he stopped was a woman in her late thirties. She was VERY upset, and continuously glared at him. The wise master sat patiently, and when an officer walked in, the woman instantly jumped up, "Arrest him already!" The officer motioned for her to sit down, "it's alright, ma'am. We want to settle this calmly." She sat down, muttering something about being late. Gouken sat calmly throughout the interview, ignoring the woman's consistent insults and claims that he was, and I quote, 'some hippie bum'. The sensei sat, answering the officer's questions. Overall, since Gouken really didn't DO any damage to the vehicle, and all he did was just jaywalk, all he had to do was pay a $20 fine. He did so, and walked out.

Later that night, Seizonsha sat, feeling the cold wind pass his whiskers on New York's skyscrapers. Gouken meditated, with the rat perched on his shoulder, asleep. Gouken opened his eyes, "You can come out now. No need to hide like that." A single man jumped down, with a mask hiding his face. Vega glared from behind the porcelain that hid him, "My boss wants to see you." Gouken stood up, and turned around. He looked at the Spanish warrior, "Well, why can't he just go ahead and send an invitation? An escort is unnecessary." From the look in Vega's eyes, he didn't like Gouken's attitude. And neither did the guy behind Gouken, either. Gouken turned, and halted the incoming boxing glove with one hand. Balrog glared, "Well, are we gonna have to do dis tha hard way?" Gouken jumped back, and stared at his two opponents, figuring out how both of them ticked instantly, '_There's definitely tension between those two… It seems that the masked one doesn't appreciate something in his gloved ally. I also feel that he's suffered a terrible tragedy in the past. He is angry at someone, or something… And the boxer, he contains a great deal of greed within his heart… I fear that he is a very desperate man, who has felt the stain of poverty... Where does Ryu's opponent FIND these kinds of people?_'

Gouken jerks his shoulder, awakening Seizonsha. The little mouse climbed off of his gi, and his away, waiting for its new friend to complete this task. Gouken rose up both of his hands over his head, and brought them down, creating a large wave of ki. He brought his hands into his familiar fighting stance. Vega flashed his blade, and Balrog bumped his gloves together.

"**Round One… FIGHT!**"

Gouken used Hyakkishu, and flipped through the air. When he landed, he used Hyakki Gosho, countering Balrog's punch. Gouken struck Balrog's face, and the boxer flew back. Vega quickly used Rolling Crystal Flash to cover up for his ally's screw up, and drove himself straight at Gouken. Gouken brought his hand back, charging blue ki inside of his palm. He brought it forwards, "Go Hadoken!" A single ball of ki rushed out, and Vega hit it head on. He was launched back, and Gouken used Senkugoshoha to get right in front of Vega. Gouken's palm strike struck Vega, causing the Spanish Ninja to fly backwards. Gouken charged up energy in his hand again, now intending to use a full-power blast. Vega noticed this attack, and quickly used his Scarlet Terror to get over Gouken's head. Gouken, in fact, had specifically made this a medium Go Hadoken, and it went straight for Vega. The assassin was blasted back, and Balrog quickly took his place. The boxer lashed out, and Gouken performed a Kongoshin, countering Balrog's Dash Straight. Gouken stomped, "Brute strength will not be enough!" Balrog flew back, and Vega tried to sneak-attack with Flying Barcelona Attack. Gouken saw this coming, and kicked Vega, "Tatsumaki Go Rasen!" He spun into the air, and Vega came along for the rise.

When they fell, Gouken jumped back, and proclaimed his mind-round statement, "Focus not on destroying your foe, but on attaining your own victory."

"**Perfect!**"

"**Round Two… FIGHT!**"

Gouken jumped into the air, and kicked Vega down. The Spanish Ninja quickly swapped out with Balrog, who was greeted with a Go Hadoken in the face. Balrog got up, and tried a Dash Low Straight at Gouken, who pulled his fist back, "Not today! Shoryuken!" He connected with Balrog's chin, and they rose up into the air. Balrog flew back, and Vega tried a Sky High Claw. He successfully struck Gouken, and the aged master fell down. Gouken stood up, and saw Vega's incoming Flying Barcelona Special. He prepared a Go Hadoken, but Balrog quickly ran in with a Dash Straight. Gouken fell, and stood up again. He used an EX move, "Go Hadoken!" The twin blasts stopped the second combo, and Gouken quickly used Senkugoshoha and struck Balrog out. Vega raised his claw, and Gouken prepared a Kongoshin, sending his assassin reeling back. Gouken charged another Go Hadoken, preparing to finish his enemy off. Vega jumped with an EX Scarlet Terror, and slashed Gouken. The aged warrior stumbled back, and both Balrog AND Vega were preparing to strike down Gouken.

"**A new warrior has entered the Ring!**"

"Stop right there, criminal scum!" Both of them halted, with Vega's claw only mere millimeters away from ruining Gouken's perfect Gandalf beard. They turned, and saw… Dan Hibiki. Next to him was Blanka. Dan pointed, "Just walk away, and you won't be eating through a straw for the next three months!" Vega and Balrog tossed each other a look. Let's see what they say telepathically:

Vega: _Who the hell IS this guy?_

Balrog: _I dunno, but he looks like he knows that Ansatsuken crap._

Vega: _He's also REALLY stupid looking, like you._

Balrog: _Hey!_

Vega: _I never said you WERE stupid, you give off the illusion of being stupid._

Balrog: _Can we finish this? They're having a sale over at Burger King._

Vega: _Disgusting slob._

They finish their conversation, and face their new enemies. Dan holds a hand in front of his friend, "Stand back, Blanka! Watch as I, Dan Hibiki, defeat these thieves!" Blanka stares, "Uh, Dan? I don't think this is a good idea-" Dan charges energy in his hands, "Haoh Gadoken!" He fires a huge blast, yet not only does it not touch EITHER of the villains, it also sends Dan himself flying back. Off the building. They hear the sound of a car being broken, and Blanka looks down. A faint, "I'm okay…" can be heard. Blanka turns around, summoning the inexplicable electricity stored within his body, "RAOOOOOOOOGH!"

He rushes at Vega with a Rolling Attack, and then uses a Backstep Roll to counter Balrog's Dash Upper. He slams into the boxer, and he goes right into the grasp of Gouken, before he can fall from the skyscraper. Gouken lays down his foe, and looks towards Vega. The Spanish Ninja tries to jump at Blanka, who uses an EX Vertical Roll, knocking the assassin to the ground. Gouken stomps his foot on Vega's chest, "Why does Bison require my presence?" A voice sounds from behind, "I was looking for a test… I see you fit the bill quite fine." Gouken turns, and sees M. Bison himself. The dictator floats in the air, grinning from ear to ear maniacally. He lowers, and throws his cloak off of his shoulders, "Let's see if this old man is worth my time!"

"**A new Warrior has entered the Ring!**"

Gouken glares, "So, this is what you want? Fine, then. I shall fight you. Be warned, I don't hold back against monsters like you."

"**Round One… FIGHT!**"

Gouken leaps into the air, and uses an airborne EX Tatsumaki, with Bison simply ducking underneath the blow. Bison takes advantage of Gouken's recovery and follows up with a Double Knee Press. Gouken staggers back, "Is that how you want to play it? Fine by me." He leaps out, and kicks Bison. The Psycho Fist master kicks in retaliation, both of their shins colliding, and creating a huge shockwave. Bison leaps back, and jumps into the air. Gouken charges up a Go Hadoken, but Bison warps out of the way, grabbing Gouken from behind. He throws Gouken to the side, and charges, "Psycho Crusher!" Gouken lays down, and ducks under the attack. He kick flips up, and launches an uncharged Go Hadoken to Bison's open back. After, Gouken uses Hyakkishu, and a Hyakki Gozan, tripping the dictator underfoot. The elder fighter pulls his fist back, and punches Bison in the face. Bison is held still by the blow, and Gouken punches repeatedly. None of the strikes actually hit Bison. Gouken pulls his arm back, and uses Senkugoshoha, saying, "This is the power of Emptiness." Bison feels the force of a hundred Hadokens, and falls to the ground.

"**Super Art Finish!**"

"**Round Two… FIGHT!**"

Gouken instead takes the defensive, using a Kongoshin to block Bison's Head Press. Gouken leaps into the air, and dropkicks Bison to follow up. Bison staggers back, and then laughs. He kicks Gouken in the face, and quickly shouts, "Knee Press Nightmare!" He does two Double Knee Presses, and slides along the ground, tripping Gouken. The wise master stands up, "I shall not lose here!" A large amount of blue ki flies from Gouken's body, and he begins to change, becoming a large blue glow in the city that never sleeps. His left arm bursts, and now there are scales and claws replacing what was once the arm of a man. His teeth sharpen, and his eyes glow like sapphires. he faces Bison, "**This is the power of Emptiness, a power that you shall never obtain, even in a thousand years!**" Sheng Long leaps out, and sharply kicks Bison in the gut, "**Tatsumaki Go Rasen!**" Sheng Long spirals in the air, and Bison actually pukes up his dinner. The dictator flies back, and catches himself in air. Sheng Long fires a Go Hadoken, with Bison easily floating past it. He grins maniacally, "You have been a worthy foe, I'll admit that, but this ends here!" He teleports right in front of Sheng Long, who instantly prepares his ultimate move, "**Here I come! Denjin…**" Bison, prepared for the blast, leaps into the air. When he notices that his foe isn't moving, he raises an eyebrow in curiosity. He floats back, and uses an airborne Psycho Crusher, and flies right into Sheng Long's attack, "**Hadoken!**" Bison flies back, carried on the surge of electricity. Sheng Long breathes in, and his ki calms down, with his arm turning back to that of a man's. Gouken looks to his opponent, "I may be old, but my time is far from over!"

"**Burst Blast Finish!**"

"**Gouken wins!**"

Gouken breathes in, and then calms himself. He stares at Bison, "You have grown stronger, but you still lack true strength inside." He turns, and Seizonsha climbs onto his shoulder. As he walks away, a powerful blow strikes him from behind. Gouken turns, and sees Bison standing, completely cured of the damage that the Denjin Hadoken did to him. Bison grins, "Well fought, old fool. But now I think that you have fought your last. I can't have others run around, knowing of my new power, can I?" He prepares to destroy Gouken with a Psycho Fist attack, yet a powerful, and familiar, blast strikes the dictator, "Tiger Shot!" A tall man in (short) shorts missing one eye and baring a large scar over his chest walks by Gouken. He glares at Bison with his good eye. Gouken stutters, "You're the one… the Muay Thai fighter that Ryu battled… You're…" The warrior turns, now looking over his shoulder, "Sagat. That's my name." He turns back, "And Bison here has taken my dignity. Sending assassins after me like that, while you're doing battle with some old man!" The Muay Thai fighter balances on one leg, "I was pretty clear when I said that I needed to leave Shadaloo to get stronger on my own. I never said I was abandoning you. Yet you still labeled me as useless. Your end is here!" Bison stood up and cracked his back, "I was wondering what happened to those idiots. I was planning on finding out myself after I was done here. Nonetheless, now I know. And since you've decided to abandon me, I'll destroy you, AND this stupid old man!" Both fighters prepare for battle, with a man turned god snickering at them.

The Brazilian beast man, in the meantime, is using his superior agility to counter the deadly duo from Shadaloo. Blanka is barely able to dodge Vega alone, and Balrog isn't making this any easier. Blanka jumps back, and pulls a Backstep Roll, knocking into Balrog. Immediately, he uses the cheap boxer as a launch pad, and kicks Vega in the face. He lands, and performs Spark Build, with electricity now flowing through his ridiculously long orange hair. He runs, and immediately ducks under Vega's claw swing and Balrog's punch, with both of them hitting each other. Blanka uses Electric Thunder, and knocks both of them back. He reaches into his (rustled) jimmies, and extracts a pair of lemons. He rubs them together, and fills them with the power of thunder. He slams them into the ground on both sides of him, and jumps as both of his enemies try to attack again, with both of them stepping on their mines. As Blanka stares, he grins, remembering how he had to teach himself how to build traps in the wild. He lands on Vega, and roars. He grabs Vega's mask, and throws it to the side. He raises his claw to scratch the aristocrat's face, a loud blast halts him. He turns, and sees Sagat and Gouken launching multiple blasts at Bison. The dictator continuously dodges them, and disappears in a blast of Psycho power. He reappears between the two, and they both jump back. Gouken builds up energy in his fist, "You're finished!" He punches Bison in the gut, and begins to rise. He goes up, and up, and up into the air, with all of New York being able to see the bright electric sparks flying from the warrior. They rise past the clouds, and a loud voice echoes all across the New England seaboard, "Denjin Shinryuken!" Gouken comes down as a large bolt of lightning, and Bison takes the full hit.

Gouken steps off of the dictator, and Sagat walks right past him. The Muay Thai champion pulls his foot back and kicks Bison hard in the ribcage, "I hope you choke on your own blood, you no-good sack of shit." He turns, ready to leave, when a powerful blast sends him through a wall. Bison, again, fully healed, grins, "Sagat, you know nothing, do you? I am invincible! I have transcended the limits of Time and Space! Nothing you can do shall stop me!" Gouken runs, and slams his fist through Bison, "Shut your mouth already." Bison is flung back, and catches himself midair. He floats, and scoffs, "Your time is up, old man! My time shall NEVER END!" He begins to build up his Psycho Power, and teleports right to Gouken. He fiercely uppercuts the aged warrior, and Gouken flies through the air. Bison chases after him, repeatedly pinballing the Ansatsuken sensei with airborne Psycho Crushers. Gouken and Bison both hit the ground, unconscious. Bison stands up again as his torn muscles put themselves together again.

"**Burst Blast Finish!**"

"**Bison wins!**"

He looks to Gouken, "I repeat, I win." he turns and walks away, with Vega and Balrog abandoning their battle to join their leader. Blanka walks over to Gouken, and Dan breaks open the door to the top of the building, "Alright! Dan Hibiki's here to save the day- hey, where'd everybody go?" Blanka looks to his friend, "Dan… old man needs help. He's hurt badly… Bison got him good, and no matter what Gouken did, he would just put himself back together!" Dan runs to his friend, and speaks, "Alright, we lift him on three. One, two, THREE!" They heaved the martial artist into the air, and began to carry him to the nearest hospital. Sagat crawled out from the hole he made in the wall, and saw Bison leaving in a helicopter (random plot device!). He growled, and his scar glowed with rage. He held his hands to his chest, "Tiger…" Vega looked out the window calmly, and when he saw Sagat charging his attack, the Spanish noble's mask fell off. Now, his jaw reached the floor. Bison merely rolled his eyes, "Why is it these fools cannot learn when to stop?" He looked at Seth, who sat behind him, sipping some wine. Wait, isn't he a robot? Ah, fuck it. Sagat, his attack now complete, swung his hands forward, "Cannon!" The fiery blast flew, and Seth yawned. He activated his Tanden Engine, and sucked the blast into the matter alteration vacuum in his stomach. He aimed, and sent it right back at Sagat. The Muay Thai fighter's eyes widened, "Oh shit!" He brought his hand back, "Tiger Uppercut!" His hand pressed against his own blast, and sent it into the air. Sagat turned, heading to the hospital to heal his wounds, and prepare for his imminent rematch with Shadaloo. Not even after five steps, the warrior collapsed…

"**Equestria- Canterlot Court.**"

Akuma sat there, with his hooves chained, and guards flanking him on both sides. A single light was on, and it was cast over him. The doors opened, and several ponies he couldn't see walked into the room. Akuma raised his head when he felt the powerful and fiery glow of Celestia's ki. He growled, and when the doors flung open, Celestia walked right to a special chair, and beside it was one for her sister, Luna.

"Free me."

Akuma's head darted around, attempting to find the voice that he heard. There was nothing within it he could identify, but it was a mere whisper. His confusion now actually growing larger than his rage. Luna stomped her hoof into the ground, "You WILL NOT cause any trouble, are we clear on this matter, Akuma?" The Master of the Fist raised his head, "Why don't I make something clear to YOU, Goddess? Your powers might have these FOOLS under your control, but I shall NOT bend MY knee to those who cannot understand true strength." The Lady of the Moon raises an eyebrow, "What, pray tell, doth thou mean when thou say 'true strength'?" Akuma glares, his blue eyes piercing the Princess' own sapphire orbs, "The true fighter can stare Death in the face and lash out in rage against it. You cower at the very idea of destruction. Tell me, what kind of ruler is afraid to do anything for their people?" Celestia steps in, "Akuma, your ideals aren't fit for society. You've wounded hearts and minds last night." The court members mutter among themselves, with Akuma's face twisting into a psychotic smirk, "Well, then. I suppose you should just remove me from the picture, eh?" At that moment, one pony behind Akuma stands up, and he feels this being's ki flare, '_Great Buddha above, it's that librarian. Does she EVER know when to shut her pathetic little mouth?_' He turns, and glares. She opens her mouth, "Sit down, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia herself gave the command, and Twilight dropped like a stone in a pond. Akuma snickered, "You only further my point. You have them all like trained dogs. They do what you want, when you want them to." Now, all within the court begin to mutter among themselves.

Celestia creates a large light from her horn, and all are quieted, mainly because their mouths have been shut. Akuma glares, with his own mouth being one of the few not erased. One guard steps forwards, and makes a murmuring, with Celestia realizing her mistake and undoes his mouth. The guard looks to the audience, "The first witness… Fluttershy." The timid pegasus is carried to the witness stand, and the prosecutor begins the opening statement, "How did you meet the defendant, 'Akuma'?" Fluttershy squeaks, and everypony leans forwards. The prosecutor leans forwards, "I don't think any of us caught that. Could you repeat?" Fluttershy speaks again, and slowly, the words squeaked out, "I was tending to my animals, and was just finished with the chickens, when I heard a loud noise in the forest. I went out there, and I saw him, sitting there. He looked like he'd been hurt, and I couldn't just leave him there. So, I took him back to Ponyville hospital." The prosecutor nodded, "And… that's all? That's all you remember?" Fluttershy, showing signs of assertiveness, nodded, "Yes. I'm positive."

Akuma groaned as the next few witnesses took to the stand. He entertained himself with imaginings of what it would be like if he re-obtained the Satsui no Hado, and what he'd do with it. He imagined, gleefully, ripping that smug smirk right from that Celestia's face, let her sit in horror as he decimated whole cities filled with the foolish little- '_No. A true warrior takes revenge against his enemy directly. Attacking the weak is dishonorable. She will suffer, and when I do make sure she receives her just desserts, they shall not be in torment of the weak mortals._' Akuma stared, half-listening as the citizens of Ponyville recounted the numerous levels of property damage he'd caused. He finally showed interest when they got to the part about his 'last' battle. The details on how they'd blatantly persecuted him for his dark aura, and their ruler brought his wrath upon herself. That's not how they worded it, and, of course, made it seem as though THEY were the good ones. '_Oh, please. I could care LESS what these fools do to me. it's not like I didn't spend my whole life BUILDING THAT POWER up or anything!_' Akuma felt a surge of pain rip through his being. It was distant, almost insignificant, but it was there. Something told him that _he_ was in trouble.

"Gouken…"

"What?" Akuma looked around, upon realizing that he'd spoken aloud. The prosecutor, along with his defense attorney, looked at him like he was crazy. Well, after all, even though this WAS this defense attorney's first case, he knew that this guy was a complete wackjob. Akuma growled, silencing what little doubts the crowd had to his sanity. Celestia stood tall, turning to the jury, hidden in the dark, for their own protection, "Has the jury reached thy verdict?" One of them, with a special voice masking spell, responded with, "Yes, Your Majesty. We find the defendant guilty of property damage, attempted murder, and brutal mental assault." Akuma snorted, "Spot on. I'm impressed you actually managed to make your own decisions." The jury turned, sending silent prayers to their ruler to protect them from the wrath of this dark being. As the guards escorted Akuma to the dungeon, he launched a final threat over his shoulder, "By the way, if any of you want to continue living the life you do now, my cage should be a coffin at the bottom of the sea." He walked on, and was slowly fastened into the chains.

"**Several boredom-filled hours later…**"

Akuma had been sitting there, when he felt _it_ again. He looked up to their torture device, the window. Sweet freedom was right there, but Akuma ignored it, only staring at the stars, sending a message to the closest thing to a friend, "Gouken, my brother. What is going on? Even across the depths of Time and Space, I still feel you in pain. Why are you in such misery, and why are we connected so?" Akuma lowered his head, and slowly began to drift into sleep…

"Good luck, everypony!"

Akuma raised his head again, and looked outside, '_Brain, are you reading this?_'

Yep.

'_The entire outside is flipped all the way around. The ground is rising and lowering randomly._'

Initiate emergency brain shutdown in three?

'_Make it one._'

All became black, as Akuma's ki sensing went to a new level. He meditated, and his vision 'extended'. Master Goutetsu had taught him this technique, in order to find worthy foes. How convenient of an information-gainer it was. Akuma saw a ridiculously powerful being randomly disappearing around a large maze. He appeared over the farm girl, and Akuma focused in to see what he was doing.

"What's goin' on here? Girls, where are you?"

Akuma's 'flying spirit' raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he witnessed the events unfold. Despite the fact that he could only see living beings, he had learned to understand the motion of the wind to make an image of their surroundings. There were three lumps of… something dancing up and down, with various lies and bits of manipulation emerging from them. Slowly, the farmer's ki began to change. It neither increased, nor lessened, but instead just… changed, '_She's become a whole new being, almost._'

Suddenly, Akuma had a vision, '_So this is what the Italian warrior feels like._' Again, he was in the dark chamber, with the blades in Oni. An orange blade broke, and the sound of the farmer crying could be heard, '_What does it mean?_' His spirit returned, and continued to witness the lies. He also witnessed as this being manipulated all of them, now they all had ki the absolute opposite of their previous selves, excluding Twilight.

Each and every time he witnessed this being twist their minds, he would have another vision. White, teal, and yellow blades all broke, and their cries echoed through his mind.

Akuma's spirit returned to his body, and the door to the dungeon was opened. There, Luna stood. She glared, and quickly Akuma's senses perceived a message sent from Luna to her sister, "Telepathic communication? While still conscious? You're far older than you look. That's nearly an impossible skill in my world." Luna glared, "We shall not waste our time with ye. We are merely glad that… _he_ hasn't found ye. Who knows of the havoc ye would've caused if he released ye from thou bounds." Akuma snickered, "Alright, I get it, Shakespeare." Luna glared, and exited his 'room'. Akuma glared, and the moment the door closed, he let loose all the blood and bile stored in his throat. He coughed violently, now unable to hold back the pain in his system. After releasing all of his intestinal fluids, he began to fall asleep, no longer able to remain conscious past such pain.

Five minutes later, he was awoken, and, like it or not, he began to sense something VERY far away. His spirit traveled down the mountainside, and he rested his 'eyes' upon the librarian, now wearing a crown of some sort. Her friends all walked away, cackling or snickering one way or another. She yelled after them, "Fine! I don't need you!" Akuma's stomach slowly began to turn, and his Chikara no Hado (a being's ki, without the influence of the Satsui no Hado) flowed freely around him. She spoke up again, "With friends like you, who needs…" Her body began to turn gray (or is it grey?) and a tear descended from her face, "enemies?" Akuma heard a voice instantly reply…

"_**I do.**_"

**Oh, man! Shit just got real! Well, by the way, I'm looking for anyone here with a FiMFiction account that would be willing to 'host' this story there for me. FiM won't let me sign on for some reason. It doesn't love and tolerate me… Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Two things! One, I want to thank UBAH for putting my story up. That'll definitely increase its popularity. Two, the one-liner! #48, if you don't mind.  
**

**#48: Ah-hem...  
**

"I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of PAIN!"

**Ciao, and Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 5: Divine Intervention Part 3

Wrath of the Raging… PONY? rewrite

Chapter 5: Divine Intervention Part 3- Welcome to Hell

**WAZZAAAAAP? Well, it's the day after Christmas, and I wanted to give you loyal readers a neat little late gift: fighting. It's about frickin' time you got it, anyways. This chapter contains EXACTLY what you've been waiting for, and you will NOT be disappointed! Now, DISCLAIMEER! King Leonidas (300)!**

**King Leo: This. Isn't. An official creation of Capcom or Hasbro! *Kicks corporate scumbag down a well***

**ONWAAARD!**

"With friends like you, who needs… enemies?"

"_**I do.**_"

Akuma lurched forwards, and nearly lost his nonexistent lunch. He growled, and his Chikara No Hado flew around his body. A single piece of it held in the air in front of him, shaped like an unbloomed flower. It opened, and the petals were black and red. Akuma's eyes shut, and he roared, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! GROOOOOAAAAAAAGH!" His eyes opened, now glowing red. He ripped himself from the chains around his arms, and leapt from the dungeon. He ascended into the air, blinded by pain and guided by instinct. The enormous ki of this strange being within the little town he'd stayed in for five weeks was twisting the very earth around him. His own ki was strong enough to counter the effects of the area, but only directly within his vicinity. The fallen Supreme Master of the Fist leapt into the air, "WHERE ARE YOU, COWAAAAAAARD!?"

Twilight's coat had begun to turn gray, and she heard a single voice rip through the air, "WHERE ARE YOU, COWAAAAAAAARD!?" She, and the draconequess Discord looked at a single ball of black, red, and purple energy. It flew into the air, and came down with a hard crash. From their own homes, her friends, now twisted by Discord's magic, wandered out to see what was happening. The dust hid this creature, but suddenly, an empty husk was thrown out of the smokescreen. It landed before Discord, and he actually backed up, trying not to puke at the sight of it. It was the dead and gutted corpse of the same being who had released him, AND removed one of the Elements of Harmony from the field. He looked up, "Who, and what, are you?" The dust cleared, and now something… else stood. It was on two legs, like a minotaur, but it was wearing clothes. It also lacked fur, and only had red hair on its head shaped like fire. Its skin was a dark tan, and the clothes were a strange karate gi altered for two-legged beings, with no sleeves. There were two long coattails, and it had a red rope belt with two bells at the tip. On the back was a yellow version of the symbol all present knew of, were intrigued by, and feared: 天. And for those of you who don't get the picture; SSFIV, Akuma's second alternative costume, first color.

Akuma, as they knew now, had his back turned to the small crowd, and from his throat, his dark tone, now backed by a primal rage, echoed all the way back to his prison, "I am Akuma…" He looked over his shoulder, turned, and stomped his foot into the ground, "And I will teach you the meaning of PAIN!" the two demons stared at each other, and Discord burst into laughter, "BWAHAHAHAHA! What is THAT?" Akuma glared, and used Ashura Senku right towards the draconequess. He arrived right in front of Discord, "Let's take this somewhere else." he roundhouse kicked Discord, and while the Disharmony spirit was still airborne, Akuma began using a powerful Tatsumaki kick, and flew straight towards Discord. The two continuously spun, and Akuma became the first human ROFLcopter.

When they flew out far enough, to a desert plane, Akuma ended the attack, and launched Discord into a rock formation. Discord teleported out, and Akuma raised an eyebrow, '_This one has the ability to teleport. Intriguing…_' Oni threw in his two cents, "_**Let me fight him! I've been half-dead for five weeks! I could use the warm-up!**_" Akuma sharply responded, '_You're a last resort, devil._' Discord looked at his eagle claws, "So… are we going to do something, or are you gonna keep on making faces to yourself?" Akuma stomped his foot to the ground, "Silence, abomination! I've seen the likes of you before. Your power makes you believe you're a god, don't you? I've slain 'gods' before. You shall be no different." Akuma's Satsui No Hado flew out of his gi, and he growled, "Groooooooooooooooooaggh!" Discord yawned, "Whatever!"

"**Boss Battle… BEGIN!**"

"**Round One… FIGHT!**"

Akuma leapt forwards, and launched a medium Zanku Hadoken. Discord stepped out of the way, and when Akuma landed, he instantly went right into a heavy Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, '_It's so satisfying to have fingers and toes again._' The moment his whirlwind kick ended, Akuma Ashura Senku'd backwards, and fired a Go Hadoken, "Gragh!" Discord teleported right in front of Akuma after the blast left Akuma's hands, the Chaos Lord tail-whipped Akuma backwards, "There's no tail attack button!" Akuma caught himself mid-flight and simply used a medium Shoryuken to intercept Discord's teleport, '_His warp method has a flaw, he has to send energy to where he wants to go. I can sense it out, and halt him with that._' Akuma, after recovering, quickly warped backwards, and jumped backwards, remaining on the defensive. As he jumped backwards, he sent out a light Zanku Hadoken, with Discord warping right into its path.

"**Super Art available!**"

Akuma used Hyakkishu, and kicked his foe with Hyakki Gosen. The Supreme Master of the Fist used this opportunity, and used a light punch combo, and cancelled from the fourth one. He stomped his foot on the ground, Satsui No Hado flowing from his body. When that is I chose not to hold down the punch buttons, he drew his hands to his sides, "Tenma…" He brought them forwards again, and repeatedly drew them back and forth, launching hundreds of Go Hadokens, "Go Zanku!" Discord snapped his fingers, and a wall appeared.

When the attacks ceased, Akuma growled, the wall had protected Discord from his attack completely. Akuma only had 1/2 of his Super Meter left after using the Tenma Go Zanku, and only 1/8 of his Burst Meter. The Supreme Master of the Fist growled, "I shall NOT lose to some cowardly chimera!" Discord laughed, "ME? Cowardly?" Akuma inwardly smirked, he knew that these kinds of people could be aggravated by striking their ego, "You cannot even take on little girls without having to turn them against each other! And now, you hide behind your little toys, too afraid to face a TRUE master of Chaos!" Discord, who was reading TIME magazine with sunglasses on, raised his gaze from the magazine, and lowered his sunglasses with his lion paw, "Excuse me?" Akuma now bore a cocky grin on his face, "That's right! I could defeat you, if that is you fought like a REAL man, and not some little douchebag girl!" Discord growled, "Alright, that's just a low blow there!" Akuma held out his hand, and moved his fingers, "Come at me, bro." Discord rushed out, and a large pillar of earth slammed into Akuma's back, sending him right into Discord's path. The Chaos God grabbed Akuma, and began to funnel dark magic, while trying to hypnotize the warrior, "Remember who did this to you in the first place. They're your enemy, not me. Let's show them whose boss, eh?" Akuma nodded, and his body began to turn gray.

The two warped back to Ponyville, now with the six staring in fear. Discord warped behind the six, "Here they are. Take your best shot." Akuma cracked his neck, "You are my true foes now. Discord, my… friend, has given me a chance to fight you, without having to worry about those blasted Elements of Harmony! No escape now, little girls!" Light Punch-Light Punch-Forwards Light Kick-Heavy Punch. Akuma slid forwards, and, instead of grabbing any of them, he kept on sliding, and roared, "DIE!" He grabbed Discord, and a bubble of darkness formed around the two. The six all looked in fear, and, even though YOU see a dark bubble, actually LOOKING at it makes you feel like that abyss will swallow you and your soul. Within its core, fifteen purple blasts flash by, and when they end, both of the warriors in there are grabbing each other by the shoulders, glaring into each other's eyes. The darkness swallows them again, and now there were only ten strikes. When they ended, Discord was slashing Akuma across the face. Darkness and seven strikes were seen. Now, Akuma is kicking Discord across the face. More void, and now there were only five hits. It ended, and now Akuma stood triumphant, back turned to the small group of survivors. Upon Akuma's back, the yellow 天 symbol was filled with red Satsui No Hado. In front of Akuma, the symbol stood, glowing in the sky. Akuma growled, "Fool. Do you truly think I shall strike down the innocent and weak? I follow the warrior's code of honor, something a creature as disgusting as you could NEVER understand." He turned around, and began to walk away, when a sudden wave of magical flame coated his entire backside. Akuma could be compared to a scarecrow on fire, the way he looked now. Akuma roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

His ki blasted away the flames, and he turned around angrily. Now his skin had been turned into a dark brown, his hair into a pale white, and his gi became pale as well. Now, he's alternate costume 2, color 8. Shin Akuma turned around, his eyes angrily searching for his target. He backhanded Discord as the chimeran (like or is the Greek Chimera in form, or has the features of multiple animals. I just so totally made that up. Someone put that into the next dictionary!) spirit. Shin Akuma turned, and leapt into the air, now directly over his enemy. Two Hadoken inputs + all 3 Punch Buttons. Shin Akuma hovers in the air, and waits for the standard one second to see if I use Messatsu Go Hado or Tenma Go Zanku. I hold down the buttons. He charges, and fires the large purple ki blast at the draconequess, and a large purple mushroom cloud is left in his wake. Shin Akuma lands, and calmly breaths, searching for the god's ki. Sure enough, it's coming right at him. Jump Twice + all 3 Punch Buttons. Discord leaps out of the smoke, angrily charging to where he thought Akuma was. He heard a noise, and looked up. Shin Akuma was coming at him with a Misogi. Discord grabbed the half-demon's fist, and the amount of ki over Shin Akuma's hand was ridiculous. Discord, seeing no other option, threw the attack to the side. When Shin Akuma's fist hit the ground, a long wave was sent through the earth. Shin Akuma growled at the waste of a Mega Art, and kneed Discord straight into the air. As his foe came down, Shin Akuma growled, and jumped into the air. He used an airborne EX Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, and threw Discord to the ground. As the draconequess sat on the ground, wounded, he felt Shin Akuma's sandal crush his spine. Akuma reverted to his 'normal' form, and grabbed Discord's tail, and began to pull. A sickening ripping noise was heard, and Akuma threw the now-useless body part to the side. Discord was barely wobbling, and Akuma kicked him into a building. Akuma scoffed, "Some god." He turned around, and the moment he sensed Discord's ki spike, he turned around, "Messatsu Go Rasen!" He gave a powerful whirlwind kick, and he repeatedly spun, and spun, spiraling into the sky. The two continued to ascend through the air, and when Akuma chose to stop, Discord instead started to fly around, using the warrior's momentum to his advantage. Within moments, Discord had created a twister. He ended it, and Akuma was thrown into that one mountain that RD split with her Sonic Rainboom. Remember? Alright, back to the story.

"**K.O!**"

Discord flew down, "Alright, who's next?"

Within the rubble, Akuma's mind began to slow, '_I'm dying. But, I shall not lose! I have to win! I… why do I fight? Why do I have to fight?_' Oni's yellow eyes opened, "_**Have you truly forgotten why I was born? The reason why you wish to becomes stronger? I shall show you, the reason I was born. Remember who WE are, and what WE fight for.**_" Visions graced Akuma, within his native Japanese, memories he never knew he had,

"Mommy, mommy! Look what we did!" "That's amazing! Maybe you two should become artists!"

"Mommy, when's Father coming back?" "…" "Mommy? OW! What was that for, Gouken?" "Gouki, don't bring up Father like that!" "Why not?" "Because! Can't you see it? He's never coming back! He's gone! That's why she's always quiet!"

"NO! MOMMY! Please, please don't go! No! You can't be gone… what'll we do? Mommy? Mommy, please wake up! Mommy?" "Gouki, we HAVE TO GO!" "Mommy, I promise you… I'll make sure this'll never happen to anyone who doesn't deserve it… and I promise, the ones who did this are gonna _**pay!**_"

"You… what the hell ARE YOU?" "_**Your worst nightmare**_."

Akuma's mind raced, blood and tears flowing through the stones. He opened his eyes, "I… can't lose! I have to win… for HER sake. Oni, don't let me lose! I… HAVE TO WIN! GRAAAAAAAAGH!"

The earth began to rumble, and the rapid changing of day to night ended. The moon now sat in the sky, controlled by neither chaos nor order, but Hado. A Hado generated by the pain of a child. "GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAGH ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Underneath the rubble, Akuma roared, "I alone have _**mastered the art of combat!**_" Something burst from the pile of stone, and sat in the air. When it emerged, lava flew from the earth, floating in air with this being. The moon instantly became stained with blood. Mortal blood, from the pits of Hell. The demon growled, "_**My Hado shall never fade!**_" He stared into Discord's soul, and the chaos god backed up, "Wh… what ARE YOU?" The being snickered, "_**I am that which Heaven created in the fires of Hell. I destroy, in order to protect. I am the Grim Reaper of Justice! I am Oni! Ally to the weak, nightmare to you!**_" He grabbed his prayer beads, and ripped them apart, and they now flew freely through the sky. They flew around, and formed into a circle around the fighters.

"**Round 2… FIGHT!**"

Discord, seeing no other option, flew away. When he reached the ring the prayer beads had made, they produce a shockwave, knocking back the Chaos God to the ground. The now full-blooded demon snarled, "_**You shall not escape, nor shall the weak be brought into our battle.**_" Discord turned, and breathed more mystic fire. Oni walked through the flames, and when the stream passed, no damage was visible upon his body. He growled, "_**Welcome to Hell.**_" Instantly, Oni used medium Rakan Dantojin, and went straight through Discord's next blast of fire. Instantly, the Mad Destroyer of Heaven went into a light Go Shoryuken, landing a left punch into the draconequess' stomach, and then a right uppercut into its chin, and went into the real Go Shoryuken. Oni rose into the air, and when he landed, he brought his fist back, black ink flowing from his body. When Discord slashed at the devil, yet Oni's ink aura absorbed the attack. To follow up, Oni instantly struck the god with his Focus Attack. As Discord slumped down to the ground, Oni leapt into the air, and dropped on Discord's head with a light Sekisei Jiraiken. The draconequess flew back, and Oni pulled his right hand back, purple ki charging in his open claw. He brought it forwards, "Go Hadoken!" The blast flew forwards, and struck Discord. After it hit him, it exploded a second time (full charge). The spirit flew back, and Oni leapt into the air. He used light Zanku Hadosho, and chased after his enemy. When Discord leapt into the air, Oni's travel ended, and the Mad Demon, now flying on his own ki, flew over the incoming stream of mystic fire. Oni hovered over the blast, and went into an airborne EX Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Discord hit the ground, and when Oni fell, he struck Discord in quick succession with several light kicks and punches. Just as his foe recovered, I hastily input Two Half-Circles Forwards + all 3 Punch Buttons. Oni drew his hand into the air while proclaiming to all of Heaven, "_**My power… moves worlds!**_" Oni's fist struck the ground, and a wave of ki erupted from the earth. The godly demon was launched into the air, and the unholy one flew after, "_**Stare, into the face of Death!**_" Oni used a Go Shoryuken, and struck Discord in the back, creating the 天 kanji in the air. Oni continued to fly up, and a hole began to burn through Discord's back. The draconequess' burning torso ripped open, yet Oni still flew on, with his fist raised in the air, and Discord's body sliding down to his shoulder. They continued to ascend through the sky, and Oni looks at the source of all spiritual power and wisdom, according to Goutetsu's legends: the moon.

The warrior and his foe slam into the moon dirt and Oni steps off of his foe. He roughly kicks the draconequess in the side, and lazily turns around. He looks up to the planet he ascended from, "_**I really don't want to have to kill you any more than I have to, so please stay there.**_" He gathered energy in his feet, and began to fly into the air. A large moon mountain flew up, and smacked Oni in the face. He looked, and Discord was still there. The hole had been reduced to a scar, which was currently bleeding profoundly. The two glared at each other, and Oni roared, "_**WHY CAN'T YOU OBEY YOUR SUPERIOR?**_" and lunged at chaos incarnate. Discord, meanwhile, growled, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEARN WHEN TO QUIT?" and leapt in return. The two both landed right in front of the other, and Oni charged his Focus Attack. Black ink spewed from his form, and when Discord slashed his face, the ink shroud absorbed the strike entirely. Oni brought his fist up, and sent Discord flying back with that strike. Discord hit a mountain, and when he stood up, Oni slammed his foot into the ground, "Gorai Hadoken!" The large electric blast emerged from Oni's palms, and struck the Chaos God in the skull. Discord flew back, and Oni jumped over him, "_**Messatsu Go Zanku!**_" In air, he charged a powerful, two-handed Go Hadoken, "_**Ashes to ashes…**_" He fired off the blast, and Discord was enveloped in a wave of purple and black ki, with a crater in the shape of the 天 obviously. Oni growled, sniffing out the being. Sure enough, Discord still stood, with multiple fresh wounds. When the smell of the god's blood passed Oni's demonic nostrils, he stared, "_**I'm not amused by your persistence. If you don't quit, then I shall be forced to make this FAR more painful than necessary.**_" Oni growled, and his Super Saiyan 5 hair whipped in the… nonexistent wind… on the moon… Well, if Luna could survive, then so can this guy, right?

Oni disappeared Dragon Ball Z style, and reappeared again in front of Discord. Reverse Shoryuken input-Shoryuken input + all 3 Kick Buttons. Oni slams his foot into Discord's stomach, reopening the wound. Oni flew into the air after the demon, and triggered his Zanku Hadosho, becoming a powerful rocket. He smacks Discord further through space, and upon seeing that Discord would escape through space, Oni flew around and smacked the draconequess into the moon's surface again. He lands, and scoffs, "_**This is getting ridiculous. Just die, and all of the pain you feel now shall be over.**_" Discord felt Oni's foot slam onto his head, and the warrior mocks his foe, "_**Do you feel death approaching? Do you not feel its cold grasp, wrapping around your soul?**_" Discord opened an eye, and cockily grinned, "Nah, not really." A large burst of his chaotic magic launched Oni into the air. He caught himself, and watched as Discord used his godly powers to heal himself, "Alright, I'm going to confess. Everything I've been using so far, wasn't godly. Now, this is getting REALLY boring, and I'm sorry to say, but I've got no choice but to use my real weaponry." Discord merely breathed in, and Oni felt a powerful whirlwind. He stomped his clawed feet into the ground, and increased his ki, to resist the pull of the vacuum. Oni's Hado began to fly into Discord, and Oni growled. A piece of rock behind him slammed into the demon's head, and he lost his footing. He flew past the god's jaws, and all went dark…

"Urgh… what the hell? Where in the name of Buddha am I?" Akuma looked around, and was pretty creeped out. Understand that he's got a demon in his head, and he funnels sixteen hells through his soul every other day, but he'd never seen a place where birds fly upside down, and have instantly varying wingspans… and have rocks for heads… and ninja swords for feet… Akuma looked around, "Hello? Is there anybody normal in here?" He called to his inner monster, '_Oni! Status report! Any idea what happened?_' Oni's image, clear in Akuma's thoughts, responded, "_**Not a friggin' clue, Akuma-sama.**_" Akuma looked at the sky- er, weird, gooey ceiling. The voice of Akuma's foe echoed throughout the… wherever the hell he was, "Well, hello there! I was wondering where you've gone! You're a stealthy little one, you know?" The ceiling's gooey material slid around, and formed into the full-color image of Discord. Akuma growled, "Where have you brought me, you useless excuse for a god?" Discord laughed, "HAH! Why, the belly of the beast, of course!" Akuma thought for several moments, "Aw, crap." Discord shook his head, "You know, you wouldn't be going through this if you'd just given up at the start!" Akuma snarled, '_Damnit, Oni! Now he's mocking us!_' Discord scoffed, "What could YOU possibly expect to do to me here?" Akuma mockingly scratched his chin, "Well, how's about THIS?" He raised his hand into the air, "Kongo Kokuretsu Zan!" His fist slammed into the soft, fleshy tissues of Discord's stomach, and the draconequess laughed, "You're not getting anywhere fast like that." Akuma stared, amazed at how little the area had changed, despite the amount of power he'd put into his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. He growled, and slammed his foot into the ground, "Tenma Go Zanku!" After unleashing a good portion of his arsenal on the area around him, Akuma frowned, "This is going to be far more difficult than I first imagined." Discord clicked his claws, "I think you're going to be digested in around… two to four minutes! Well, ta-ta!" The image disappeared, and Akuma looked around, "Well, f*ck me."

"**Ponyville.**"

Outside, Discord merely snapped his fingers, reappearing in Ponyville, where the citizens, and multiple Royal Guards, had arrived. Celestia herself instantly appeared in a bright flash of solar flame. The moment hey made eye contact, Celestia's eyes (even though you can only see one most of the times she's on-screen because of those bangs) narrowed, "Where's Akuma?" Discord laughed, and flew in front of Celestia. He dragged his claw over her form (MOLESTOR!), "It's been a while since I've seen you beautiful face up-close, Celle." Celestia stomped her hoof, "Where's Akuma?" Discord grinned, warped away, and released a loud belch. The ponies around all stepped back, "WHAT?" Twilight growled, and fired off a magic blast from her horn. Discord kicked it away like a soccer ball. He laughed, "You can't take me on! None of you can! As long as living creatures keep on falling into chaos, I'll always keep coming back! You're NOT going to get rid of me, EVER! I'm eternal, like the sun!" Applejack, who'd been restored via memory spell, threw a rope at the draconequess. He fell to the ground, and shed his skin like the snake he was. Discord flew in front of AJ, and merely swiped her hat off. The farmer growled, "Gimme that back, varmint! Ah swear, ya ain't gonna get away with this!"

"**Boss Battle… BEGIN!**"

"**Round One… FIGHT!**"

Applejack jumped at the chaos god, and he merely continued to step back for each and every strike she sends his way. She turns, and kicks some random apples that appeared from absolutely nowhere. The fruits fly at Discord, and he creates a small mirror. They fly into the mirror, and fly out again at Applejack. She jumps over them, and dropkicks Discord in the head. He tumbles back, '_I should've dodged that!_' Nonetheless, he recovers, and breaths his magically enhanced dragon flame. The farmer stands there, not knowing what to do, and Twilight Sparkle emerges from the sidelines, and creates an ice shield. It neutralizes the flame, and Discord watches, unamused. Twilight growls, and collapses to the ground. An unusual aura surrounds her, and she groans in pain. Celestia's horn ceases glowing, "This is too much for you, Twilight. You and your friends should hide. You can't fight against him, even though he's wounded." Discord fakes shock, making an obviously false gasp, "Me? Wounded? I'm a GOD! I'm greater than you, and everypony ELSE in this world!" Celestia smirks, "What about the one NOT from this world?" Discord scoffs, "Pssh. If so, why am I still here and not still fighting him? He's GONE, he's a piece of BEEF in the belly of a tiger!" Celestia stares, "Even so, he definitely hurt you. You're not as quick as you were before you went on your little 'moon-trip'." Discord snaps his fingers, "Alright, I'm bored now." He summons a large spear, and throws it at Celestia. She merely jumps into the air and Dynamite Drops onto Discord's head. The two gods begin launching lasers and the like at each other, with Discord seemingly having the upper hand. All present watch with anxiety, when a random piece of cheese flies at Discord. He turns, and accidentally gets the food stuck in his throat. He chokes, and spits it out, "Who did that?" A light whistle calls from the top of the town hall, and there, Princess Luna sits, holding a piece of cheese. She throws the second, and Discord turns it to dust. He fires off a large blast of flame, and Luna disappears. After the flame passed, she reappeared in front of Discord, and blasted him at close range. The draconequess flew back, and both Luna and Celestia brought the sun and moon into the sky. The two celestial bodies began to build up energy, and their respective rulers summoned large mystical constructs. The design and beauty of them would amaze any engineer (Winry Rockbell…) They all began to collect the enormous amounts of energy generated by the eclipse, and redirected them towards their masters. The two princesses aim, and fire the Eclipse Cannon.

Wait, isn't that from Sonic the Hedgehog?

The twin bolts of fire (Celestia) and ice (Luna) fly at the draconequess, and he snapped his fingers, and two barriers of ice and fire appeared, neutralizing the blasts. Discord sighed, "This is getting annoying, you know?" The two both backed up, with Celestia desperately searching for their only hope: the demon. Her horn glowed, and she continuously scanned, yet despite the Satsui No Hado's power, she couldn't sense it.

"**Discord's intestinal tract.**"

Akuma had been walking as far as he could to avoid the digestive juices within the chaos god's stomach, and he now reached a strange slash in the walls, '_Must've been from Oni's Messatsu Go Zanku. Nice work, devil._' Akuma pulled his hands back, "Shakunetsu Hadoken!" The bolt of fire, upon reaching the atmosphere, interacted with the bodily gases of Discord and… you've seen those people who hold up lighters to their butts and fart? I'll let you do the math. The large explosion set off a chain reaction with the current amount of oxygen and red blood cells around the wound, and opened it. It was only temporary, but enough for Akuma to Ashura Senku through. When the Supreme Master of the Fist saw where he'd landed, he grinned. A large tower of pure white material stuck out before him. Akuma didn't have to be a doctor to know that was the spine, "Discord won't even be safe in his own mind. Heh, this'll be easier than I thought." He grabbed onto the vertebrae, and began to climb, hopping and scaling the large bone with rapid ease.

Upon reaching as far as the spine would go, Akuma jumped to the back wall, and dug his fingers into it. From there, he began to run along the wall until he reached the ceiling, where the spine went up to the brain. Akuma kicked a large amount of flesh around the top of the spine out, creating a 'lookout' for him to stand on. Akuma raised his fist, and gathered energy in it, "Hey, chimera! Knock, knock!" He punched the tower of flesh and it exploded. The large wave of ki opened up Discord's brain for Akuma to climb, and he jumped as high as his legs could bring him. He looked around, and saw... something strange. There, in Discord's brain, was Discord. Holding Discord. Holding Discord. Akuma slowly stepped away from the eternal embodiment of creepiness, and began to look around, looking for a quick exit. Akuma stopped when he saw the various citizens of Ponyville through a large screen, '_Is this his eye? Alright, I'm officially freaked out now._' He thought, and stepped back, "LEEEEEEEEROOOOOOY JEEEEEEEENKIIIINS!" Akuma crashed through the eye of his foe, and instantly became regular size.

"**Ponyville.**"

Akuma rolled out after his daring escape, and looked over his shoulder. Discord was holding his damaged eye, "How DARE you! You son of a b*tch!" Akuma glared, "Now, we shall finish this fight."

"**Round One… FIGHT!**"

Akuma leapt forwards via Hyakkishu, and used his Hyakki Gosho, striking Discord to the ground. Akuma flew back Ashura Senku, and then jumped backwards, remaining on the defensive with a medium Zanku Hadoken. After landing, Akuma threw a Shakunetsu Hadoken at the chaos god, and the two blasts both cornered Discord. The draconequess was thrown back from the combined force of the attacks, and Akuma flew forwards via Ashura Senku, getting behind Discord, and comboing with an EX, "Go Shoryuken!" Discord caught himself in air, and tried to ram Akuma. Big mistake. Akuma jumped up, and then the two began to punch and strike each other, the force of their blows holding Akuma in air. Akuma kicked Discord down, and charged energy in air, "Messatsu Go Hado!" The large wave of purple ki made a crater in the shape of 天. Akuma landed, "Are you FINALLY dead?" Discord leapt up, "That's it! I'm through with you! YOU! DIE! HERE!" He fired a large blast of chaos magic, knocking Akuma back, into a building. Akuma tried to lift himself, but the chaos magic began to create small explosions within his flesh, "GRAAAAAAAAAGH! GWAAAAAAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAGH!" He flew up into the air, levitated by Discord. The chaos god greedily clenched his fist, and Akuma became enveloped in chaos magic, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Discord grinned, "Well, it's about time you got out of my hair!" The smoke was blasted away, and Shin Akuma ripped through, "**I WILL NOT LOSE TO ONE WHO TWISTS THE MINDS OF THE WEAK!**" He sucker punched Discord, and launched the devil back. Discord caught himself, and launched a wave of flame. Shin Akuma disappeared, "**Misogi!**" He dropped on Discord's head, and funneled his ki through Discord into the ground, making the 天 in the dirt. Shin Akuma grabbed Discord, and threw him into the air. Discord landed, and growled. Shin Akuma stomped his foot into the ground, "**Prepare yourself!**" He slid along the ground, and Discord coated himself in magic, and flew forwards as well.

The two forces flew at each other, and they both grabbed the other's shoulders. Shin Akuma stepped back, "**Isshun Sengeki!**" Discord roared, "I'LL KLL YOU!" The area around them was coated in the soul-sucking void again, and hundreds of strikes flew, with periodic cease-fires, revealing that the two were striking each other. Another series of strikes and Shin Akuma has the upper hand. Another set of strikes and Discord's winning. The two go back and forth, with no set winner. The void pulls back, and both of them have their fist, and claw, pulled back. Both attacking limbs are coated in ridiculous amounts of energy, ki AND magic. They both swing forwards, striking the other's cheek. They continue to press against the other, "**Battle… is my destiny!**" Discord growls, "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO SOME LOWLY MORTAL!" The two keep on pressing against the other, and Shin Akuma falters, "**Grgh! No, no I won't lose!**" Discord growls, "I AM GOD!" Akuma actually feels defeat, when a surge of memory reaches through him.

"Gouki, the Satsui No Hado comes from a drive to win. It s when one wants to win, and they shall sacrifice anything to do it. Tell me, what is YOUR drive, young one?" "My drive? I… I want to fight for those too weak to fight for themselves! I want to be able to protect those who can't do it because of fear! That's my drive!"

Akuma glares, "**The innocent… they're MY DRIVE!**"

**I know, you all want to see how Akuma defeats the chaos god, and all. But still, I want to build up the suspense!**

**Ciao, and happy holidays!**


	9. Chapter 6: Divine Intervention Part 4

Wrath of the Raging… PONY? rewrite

Chapter 6: Divine Intervention Part 4- Desperate Measures

**WAZZAAAAP? I was wondering when I would ever be able to get back to this AMAZING idea! Well, might as well move along, then! DISCLAIMER! Smosh!**

**Ian: Dude, why're we even DOING this?**

**Anthony: Yeah, who cares? This is just a fanfic, right? Everyone KNOWS that this stupid idiot doesn't 'own' anything!**

***Pumps shotgun* Excuse me? I'm an 'idiot'?**

**Ian: Oh, crap!**

**Anthony: RUN!**

**ONWARD! *fires* YEAH! Got Ian! Wait, now the Smosh fans are going to kick my ass… GANDALF! I NEED YOU TO REVIVE THIS SCHMUCK!**

Shin Akuma's fist is pressing against Discord's ugly face, while Discord's fist does the same to the martial artist. The Satsui no Hado courses through Shin Akuma's fist, pumping into Discord's brain like a bicycle pump (inflating ponies…). Discord's chaos magic is doing the same to Shin Akuma, yet both fighters are swallowing the pain down. Shin Akuma drives his fist forwards, and Discord's fist ceases to emit chaos magic.

Let's stop for a minute and do some physics. Have you ever tried holding back a rocket with another rocket? Now, let's say Rocket A represents Akuma. Rocket B is Discord. Now, continuing in this scenario, both rockets have built up quite a lot of force, but the other is always equal to it. Both rockets are pressing up against each other, and then rocket B runs out of fuel first. Now, all of this pent up energy from Rocket A does what, might you ask? Simple. Ka-boom.

Shin Akuma's built-up Satsui no Hado turns his fist into a rocket, like the scenario above.. Only, it starts by creating a large red, purple, and black energy ring, which spreads out in similar fashion to… "My Sonic Rainboom!" The large blast, a vertical ring due to the angle it was created at, spreads out, and cuts the very mountain where Akuma transformed into Oni in half. Not how Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom shattered the smaller rocks, the whole damn thing fell apart. Discord, meanwhile, was launched away, with Akuma running alongside him, occasionally punching and kicking as he ran alongside the living projectile. Akuma accelerated, and pulled his fist back He brought it straight up, "Go Shoryuken!" The chaos god flew into the air as Akuma jumped up after him, "Messatsu Go Senpu!" Discord flew around in the vortex, and was thrown out into the valley where the mountain was. Akuma dropped down and ran towards the other side of the mountain. He leapt into the air, and landed at the base of the rock formation. He pulled his fist back, and Satsui No Hado surged within it. He slammed it into the ground, "Kongo Kokuretsu Zan!" His fist slammed into the earth, and the large blast began to close up the mountain once again. The draconequess looked around, "What the heck? Oh dear me…" Akuma smirked and stood up straight, "That's one heck of a (living) tombstone, if I do say so myself." He was about to turn, and Oni interrupted him, "_**Hold on a minute, fool. Remember how whenever you would turn away from him, he'd get back up?**_" Akuma turned, and sure enough, the top of the mountain turned into a volcano of chaos magic. The chimera flew up, and roared angrily, "WHERE ARE YOU?" Akuma instantly warps over him, "Right here… Misogi!" Discord was struck in the heart by Akuma's fist, and the two fell down through the earth, going straight through the planet's core itself. Akuma, as they reached the hot orb of heat and iron that was the core, ducked closer to Discord, letting the chaos god take the most of the flame and heat for him. The two carried on, and when Akuma noticed the solid rock, he braced himself for the surface.

The two burst through the surface, and Akuma turned, and slammed Discord into the ground. He growled, "Had enough, coward?" Discord warped over Akuma, and slammed his foot into the Supreme Master of the Fist's back. Discord grinned, "Have you?" Just as Discord prepares to annihilate the Ansatsuken warrior, they hear the sound of music slowly drifting over the hills.

*Insert the old MLP theme song*

The two look at each other, and quickly agree to go back down their little 'rabbit hole'.

The warrior bursts out of the hole through the Earth, and just as the draconequess leaps up after him, Akuma roundhouse kicks him into the ground. Discord pulls himself from the dirt, and Akuma grabs him by the face. Akuma throws Discord aside, and leaps into the air. He charges energy for a Messatsu Go Hado or Tenma Go Zanku. Akuma roars, "Tenma… Go Zanku!" He fires four dozen Zanku Hadokens at the god, creating multiple large craters all around the area where Discord landed. Akuma hits the ground, and the natives walk next to him. Rainbow Dash stutters, "D-did you get him?" Akuma snarls, "Not sure. My Satsui no Hadou is covering his body, and it's masking his own ki. Damnit, I should've known better than to use a Misogi on him without letting the Hado already on him fade. How sloppy of me." Celestia flies down next to him, "Well, you can calm down. He's not going to be able to hurt anypony anymore. You've done enough, Akuma. He's a goner." Akuma punches at Celestia, and hits Discord as he warps right behind the Sun Goddess, "You should learn to keep your guard up, foolish goddess." Akuma uses Hyakkishu, and slams his fist into Discord's head in the form of a Hyakki Gosho. Akuma instantly follows up with a rapid series of light punches and kicks, creating a rather hefty combo. Akuma ends it with a Go Shoryuken, launching the draconequess into the air. Akuma's Burst meter is now 67% complete. Akuma growls, and uses Ashura Senku to hone in on the god. Just as he reached the god, he goes into one of his Mega Arts, Demon Armageddon, "Accept death!" He roundhouse kicks Discord, and then uses a Tatsumaki to fly up right at the god. His foot digs into Discord's gut, "The other realm awaits!" He pierces through Discord and the 天 behind Discord. Akuma lands softly, and turns around, "I'm getting severely bored of this meaningless sparring match." Discord rises from the rubble he landed in, "Then let's FINISH THIS!" He dashes straight into Akuma, and the warrior explodes with chaos magic. Discord fires off multiple large magic fireballs in a fashion similar to Akuma's Tenma Go Zanku, and it all creates a large ball of glowing purple fire. Discord snaps his fingers, and the entire bubble detonates instantly. Akuma rips himself out of the flames, "**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH !**" He punches Discord in the jaw, and jumps up in time to double axe-handle Discord into the ground. Discord hits the ground, and Shin Akuma slams his foot into Discord's stomach as the chaos lover 'flops' after hitting the dirt. Shin Akuma leaps into the air, "Messatsu… Go Hado!" The large purple wave of hatred and corrupted ki devours Discord in its brief existence, and when its disappears, the chaos god is standing, with no marks, "I've already told you: I'm a god, immortal, unbeatable, invincible, all that jazz." Shin Akuma glares, "**Then why are you unable to defeat me? Simple: I am your equal. My Hadou has turned me into a god of death! I am on par with your powers, god of chaos! Fight me if you dare, but I'm afraid you shall see no victory.**" Shin Akuma slams his foot into the ground, and flies through the incoming magic fireball with Ashura Senku, and instantly warps a second time through the draconequess' tail. Shin Akuma, now directly behind Discord, growls, "**Too slow. Where are you looking at?**" He draws his fist back, "**Messatsu Go Shoryu!**" The trio of Hadou-fueled uppercuts drive through Discord, and on the last uppercut, Discord warps off of Shin Akuma's rising fist, and pierces his back with his tail. Shin Akuma coughs blood, and Discord throws him into the gravel. Before Shin Akuma can even get onto his knees, his face is stomped into the ground by Discord's clawed foot. The chaos god stomps his foe's face several more times before finally snapping his fingers, and igniting Akuma into a fiery pillar of pain.

As Discord walks away, he ducks under Shin Akuma's incoming punch, and breaths fire into his belly at close range. Shin Akuma flies back, and the wounds revert him to base Akuma. The warrior crashed through several buildings before catching himself on the wall of Sugarcube Corner, turning back into Shin Akuma, and jumping off of it towards Discord. After Shin Akuma's leap, the wall where he'd jumped from blew up. Shin Akuma's fist collided with Discord's face, and the draconequess instantly left behind a doppelgänger, which exploded, knocking the martial artist backwards, again. Shin Akuma pried himself from the dirt, and Discord warped in front of him. Discord grabbed Shin Akuma by his prayer beads, and heaved him into the air. He growled, "This is getting tiring." Shin Akuma's eyes lit up, "**Well, there's something we AGREE ON!**" The warrior grabbed Discord by the throat, and head butted him. The sound of bone breaking could be heard for miles. Discord dropped Shin Akuma, with a smug grin on Discord's face. Shin Akuma reverted to base Akuma, who then grabbed his bleeding forehead, "RAAAAGH! You… why you!" Discord looked at his claws, "Why I what? You're done for." He tail-whipped Akuma, and the warrior was launched backwards in front of the crowd. Celestia gently moves Akuma to the side, "You've done enough, Akuma. Rest for now." Akuma sat upon the ground while the Elements of Harmony began to prepare their finishing technique. Akuma sat upon the ground, and looked at his hand, and the fresh layer of blood coating it, "That's not good." He watched as the six prepared to fire their blast, and it struck the chaos god in the face.

The beam appeared to be doing damage at first, but Discord merely created a large wall of chaos magic, and the large surge of good magic was gone. The crowd stepped back, unable to believe the notion that their ultimate weapon had been rendered useless. Celestia gasped, "What's going on? There's no way Discord got any stronger during his imprisonment!" The voice of the half-demon slowly rang out, coughing blood as he attempted to get to his knees, "They… cannot win…" He barely managed to stand up, "He… has sapped me of strength, and your weapons cannot defeat him…" He stumbled and limped past the six, with their violet leader exclaiming, "Akuma! What in the hay do you think you're doing?" Akuma's ruby eyes glared over his shoulder, "Finishing this fight." He turned back, "After my battle with that deity of wrath, I got the idea for this technique. I never truly managed to perfect it, but now's a better time to use it than ever, I suppose." Akuma's Satsui no Hado surged around his body, and he continued to limp forwards. Discord, while remaining unamused, fired a large blast of magic fire. It instantly was blasted away, with no visible damage to Akuma. Well, no more than what he'd already gotten. His aura began to rise up, and it steadied the flow of the sun and moon, "Do you want to know… why you're not going to win this fight, chaos god?" Discord fired another few bolts of magic fire, with Akuma's aura diverting it all. Akuma continued to limp forwards, "Because… even though I forgot why I use my own rage and hatred as my weapons, I remember now… to bring justice and peace. You use chaos for your own amusement, and to toy with others. You shall not win, because there shall always be one or another, whose belief in a better world shall be greater than your PATHETIC, PUTRID, DISGUSTING, ideas of chaos and carnage!" His aura began to grow even greater, and now rocks and stones hovered in the air. Akuma raised his hands in the air, with Discord trying his best to halt him, "No, you f*cking don't!" Akuma's raised hand clenched into a fist, and he lowered his eyes, glaring right into Discord's soul. The stones began to circulate around, and heavier chunks of earth were also drawn in by the sheer power of this technique. Akuma's power shot up, and Discord himself found that he couldn't escape its grasp. He tried vainly to grasp at the ground, yet the chunk he reached onto also broke off, and he was pulled into the vortex of Hado. Akuma's eyes flashed, "Sekia!" The aura slowly drew down into Akuma's fist, and it became a black hole, drawing in Discord. The chaos god's serpentine torso was pressed against Akuma's fist, as both parties roared, one in fury, the other in fear. Akuma roared as the entire aura finally compressed into his fist, "Kuretsuha!" He thrust his fist forwards, sending a large wave of pure Dark Hado through Discord, who was held in the air, incinerated by the sheer power of the Dark Hado, his last words, "HOW COULD I LOSE!?"

"**Boss Battle complete!**"

"**New area! Wrecked Ponyville!**"

"**New Burst Blast! Sekia Kuretsuha for Akuma!**"

Akuma, whose fist was still stuck out, with fresh steam growing, breathed heavily, and his gi was torn all around. Akuma sighed, and collapsed, losing consciousness. Within his mind, the yellow eyes of Oni appeared, "_**We have defeated a god… I cannot wait until our next opponent shows his face. It shall be interesting, yes?**_" Akuma's frown and baggy eyes slowly twisted into a grin of anxiety, "Yes, now I know who is the fighter that we shall fight, the one who gives us, and the world, a battle whose memory shall forever stand the test of time." Oni leaned forward in curiosity, "_**Who is this fighter, might I ask?**_" Akuma turned, "A warrior who battles not for their own gain, but for the good of others. A fighter who uses their power solely to gains strength, not steal it or use theirs to inhibit others. A fighter like… Gouken, or the boy, Ryu." Akuma sighs, "Until then, I shall prepare myself for that warrior's coming." He closes his mind's eyes, and drifts into normal sleep, instead of talking to a demon locked in his brain.

Akuma was in a large coliseum, with hundreds of shadowed figures attacking him. Each time he would confront one, its face would become someone he knows. First, there was Rarity, the pompous one who owns that boutique. It lashed out at him, and he struck its gut. The shadow disappeared instantly. Akuma ducked under another's clothesline, and when he broke its back, he saw that it was Zangief, the Russian wrestler. Akuma turned, and blocked another's jab. He broke the arm of the shadow-human with Applejack's face, and threw it into a pile of other warriors. They all rushed at him, and dog piled him. He thrust them all off at once with a burst of Hado, and one stepped out from the darkness, chuckling and grinning maniacally. It looked up, revealing itself as the dictator, "Bison! You might be just a shadow of my memories, but I shall slaughter you as if you WERE here!" Akuma jumped forwards, and dropped a pair of Zanku Hadokens at the shadow, and when he landed, he quickly followed up with a ducking heavy kick, tripping the warlord. Before Bison could hit the ground, Akuma roundhouse kicked Bison far into the air. Akuma leapt up, "Messatsu Go Senpu!" The midair whirlwind kick launched the devilish man far backwards, and he caught himself in air. Suddenly, Akuma felt a giant hand crush him from behind. It turned, and now Bison was a giant. Akuma sat there, as the fear he had repressed, the fear of death, slowly became stronger. Over Bison's enormous shoulder, moonlight illuminated his face, and his eyes lit up the flames of Hell. As he opened his jaws to devour the martial artist, a brilliant light struck him from behind, and he was incinerated. Akuma was lowered to the ground, and he rose, seeing the soft blue eyes of the moon goddess. He growled, "Okay, why the hell are you here?" Luna gave a sympathetic smile, "I am the princess of the night. You, who already bear knowledge of the spiritual world, shouldn't be surprised by my presence within dreams." Akuma sighed, "Great, it's official, I have lost all methods of obtaining privacy." Luna gave a kind laugh, "I dispel fear that draws within dreams, and I could not leave you unattended to." Akuma looked up, "Alright, since when the hell did you learn to talk normal?" Luna gave a soft chuckle, "Well, you do make a good teacher." Akuma raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Ah, what's the point of arguing anyways." He looks up at the dream moon, and slowly fades away. He looks over his shoulder, "May we meet again under better circumstances." Luna looks around as the dream environment fades away, "Yes, I shall be sure of it."

Akuma's eyes slowly peel back, and he raises his head. The moment his vision clears, he's not surprised by what he sees: a celebration. The ponies all raise their glasses to him, "To Akuma, the hero who lighted our darkest hour!" Akuma growls, "I thank you for the thought, but I shall not allow myself to stay like this." They all toss inquisitive glances around at each other, with Celestia taking a step forwards, "What?' Akuma glares, "For five weeks, I wasted my life. I became a leech, feeding off of your food, and ruining your property. I cannot allow myself to do that any longer. I must work to repay my debts to you and your little village. I don't like crowds anyways." He stands and walks out, staggering occasionally. Celestia barks after, "Where will you go?" Akuma looks over his shoulder, "Somewhere I can be left alone. If that's not too much to ask." He exits the building, and disappears in a cloud of dust, running at top speed. The civilians look outside, watching as Akuma dashes away.

The Supreme Master of the Fist runs into the Everfree, his senses at their highest, searching for a place to call his own. He stopped when he heard the sound of rushing water. Akuma ripped a bush out from its roots and tossed it aside. There, he saw a river, leading to a large lake, with a single island in the center. He coiled up his legs, and sprung into the air, flying high through the sky and landing upon a plateau, allowing him to overlook his new home, "This shall do. Here, I shall train, and regain my lost strength." He dropped and began to work on refurnishing his new home.

"**Street Fighter world- New York hospital**"

"Hello? I'm here to see a Mr. Gouken?" Ryu stepped up to the attendant's desk, and questioned the whereabouts of his master. The attendant looked up, "Uh, let's see… Gouken, Gouken… ah! 3rd floor, room 327!" Ryu nodded, "Thank you." He walked to the elevator, and the attendant sipped her coffee, "They don't pay me enough to deal with the Karate Kid."

Ryu sat patiently in the elevator, '_I came here, to New York, as soon as Ken sent me the letter about master Gouken's condition. But… who did it?_' The elevator opens, and Ryu walks out. He quickly looks at the sign,

300-349

350-399

Ryu turned right, and walked, "321, 323, 325, ah! 327!" He turned and entered. Upon the bed was master Gouken himself, with an IV (what's that stand for again?) stuck in the sensei's arm. Next to him, Ken is sitting down reading through several business-related reports. Ryu hops, "Master Gouken!" Ken looks up, "He's stabilized, but still unconscious. Dan and Blanka brought him in, just in time, too. They told me it was Shadaloo." Ryu's eyes widened in fear, "Shadaloo? They're up and running again? Oh, God… but why would they attack the master?" Ken shrugged, "We're talking about SHADALOO, whatever scheme they have is wrapped in so much godamned mystery we're better off not wondering, and instead trying to take them down." Ryu nods, "I see." A voice sounds off behind, "Well, if you're wondering what they're up to, I can help with that." Ryu looks over his shoulder, "Who the?" Behind him stands the redhead quadruple enigma agent Crimson Viper. She bears rather glum and business-like appearance. Pretty much, her usual look. Ken growls, "What do YOU want?" She merely grins, "Well, what I want, is Shadaloo taken down. That's what I'm getting paid to do, after all." Ryu's thick, fuzzy, manly eyebrow raises, "What?" Viper laughs, "Why the hell did you think I was helping your girlfriend get those files five weeks ago?" Ryu stumbles, "Girlfriend?" Ken smacks his face, "She means Chun-Li, nimrod." Ryu gawks, "COME ON! That is NOT cool!" Ken sighs, "Ignoring Ryu, what are you here for?" Crimson viper looks down at Gouken's unconscious form, "They think I'm either dead or MIA. I need to track them down again, and they're in hiding. The only one who has any information is this old guy. I need to find out anything and everything he might know. Because if Shadaloo and SIN is hiding in some dark corner of the world, then he might have an idea." Ryu shakes his head, "Well, no medicine can make him wake up any faster. He used the Power of Emptiness in that fight, I can feel it." Viper turns, "The Power of what?" Ryu nods, "Emptiness. Master Gouken mastered it, it's a force that is generated by learning to disconnect yourself from your emotions, so you can fight properly, without rage making you lose control. With it, you can also empty yourself of your very soul, too." Ken nodded, "That explains why I can't sense his ki, but WHY did master Gouken do it? Why did he empty his soul?" Ryu stares into the sky, "It's what he did when Akuma used the Shun Goku Satsu on him, emptied his soul out so he could protect himself from its fatal effects. If your soul isn't present in your body, you won't wake and waste energy. Plus, I think he's searching outside." Ken looks around, "He's travelling? Why?" Viper holds out her arm, "What does THAT mean?" Ryu lowers his head, his bangs hiding his eyes, "You can send your soul out of your body to examine the area around you. Normally, even under the calmest conditions, and the deepest meditations, Master Gouken said he could only go at least 200 yards away from his body. With the Power of Emptiness acting on him like this, I think he's searching… for Akuma…" Ken and Viper leap back, "WHAT? You say that base, Ryu! It was sucked up in that… that THING! What makes you think that Akuma's still alive, and that Gouken's looking for him?" Ryu turns and snaps, "BECAUSE I KNOW HE'S ALIVE, DAMNIT!" Ryu calms, "I can still sense him, it's like he's here, but very far away. I just can't tell…"

"Well, then. Care to elaborate any further, Professor?" Ryu turns, and sees the half-RED and half BLU (see what I did there? TF2!) man, Gill. Ken and Ryu prepare to attack, and Gill laughs, "If you think you can fight God's messenger, then maybe that demon in your heart HAS taken a hold of you." Ryu growls, "Great. How's about we invite the whole gang? Come on, get Guile and Zangief in here, too!" Gill chuckles, "I'm here for the old man. He's practiced unholy arts, and has influenced you with them. I think there's still hope for you. As for him…" Viper steps between Gill and Gouken's bed, "I'm sorry. You'll have to wait until I'm finished with him. And seeing how he's not going to wake up for a while, I think you'll just have to be VERY patient." Gill glares, "God has never waited to pay sinners for their crimes, and neither shall I!" He smacks Viper through the wall, and Ryu roundhouse kicks Gill in the face. Gill grabs Ryu's foot, and the fighter swings his other leg, hitting Gill in the cheek. As Gill lets go of Ryu's foot in pain, Ryu swings in air, "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" He repeatedly kicks, and throws Gill out of the building. Ryu jumps, and Ken instantly follows, and they both slam their heels into Gill's shoulders as he stands up. Gill flops, and gathers his strength, "Two sinners against one angel with two halves. I guess that's rather unorthodox. No matter. I shall bring purity to ALL who defy the Lord's orders!" Ryu and Ken glare, with Ken ripping off his business suit, revealing his red gi underneath. Ryu ponders aloud, "Where did THAT come from?" Ken quips, "I know, it wasn't comfortable. But when you're a martial arts champion who's also the owner of a multimillion company, you get enemies easily. So you need to be prepared at all costs." Ryu nods slowly, "I'm going to act like I didn't hear that…"

"**Tag-Team Boss Battle!**"

"**Round One, FIGHT!**"

Ryu lashes out first, delivering multiple punches and kicks against Gill as he blocks with only one hand. With his free hand, Gill blasts Ryu with ice, and Ken instantly takes his friend's place, "Hadoken!" Gill sighs, "Such a sinful practice…" He fires a bolt of heat, which carries on past the Hadoken. Ken leaps over, and while in air, uses a Tatsumaki to intercept Gill's jumping attack. Gill hits the ground, and Ken lands right behind him, with Ryu wasting no time to follow up for his friend, "Shinku…" Gill rolls backwards onto his feet and charges a fire and ice bolt on his hands, "Hadoken!" Gill fires the twin blasts at his foe, and Ryu glares, "Not happening! I'm… going… to WIN!" His Shinku Hadoken is held back by Gill's combination of ice and flame, the ice stopping the attack, and the flame pushing further against it. Ryu gasps, slowly running out of energy, and finally, he loses control of the attack. As he silently tenses for the incoming heat/cold wave, Ryu coughs. The cough is like a small cloud from a factory, dark and malevolent. It twists, before retreating back into its maker's eyes. Ryu is pushed back, '_No! I CANNOT give into the Dark Hado! If I do, then I could hurt Master Gouken! I… have to remain in control, no matter what!_' Ryu's body instantly began to go into overdrive as it attempted to process the randomly shifting heat and cold waves. His eyes slowly closed, and it all stopped, with Ryu himself being left on the ground, deathly weak.

"Hmph, your satanic practices end here." Gill walked back towards the hospital again, and Ryu, his vision fading in and out, watched as Ken tried to hold off Gill.

"No! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT MASTER GOUKEN!" Ken's fist slammed into Gill's arm, and if Gill had been even a second off, Ken's fist would've hit his cheek, "Boy, you don't know when God offers his HAND IN ASSISTANCE!" Gill's other hand grabbed Ken's arm, and he threw the American martial artist into the wall. Ken grunted, "Urgh! No… got to… save… Master… Gouken…"

Gill pulled his hand back, ready to blast the door open, when he heard the sound of a gun being loaded, "Freeze, asshole." Gill tossed a look over his shoulder though his blonde hair, and saw that Interpol's Chun-Li was standing there, "Illuminati's been doing what it wants for too long. Killing people because they don't respect your own religious belief, that's plain old terrorism. What, did Bin Laden give you lessons in Murder 101?" Gill's previous arrogant smirk turned into a dead frown when he heard that statement, "You wouldn't understand. That old man has twisted your mind, and his own, with that satanic ideology of bending one's own SOUL as a weapon. God wants us all to enter Heaven as equals, not bending our own forms to our very whim." Chun-Li pulled back the hammer on her weapon, "That's funny, considering how Illuminati's got a bad rep when it comes to GENETIC EXPERIMENTS!" Gill sighed, "Alright, I've wasted enough time here." He turns, launching a fire bolt at Chun-Li. She gasps, and jumps at the wall. She leaps at him, and kicks him in the head. Immediately after hitting him, she jumps into the air, and fires her weapon a good three times in different areas of Gill's body.

Ryu stirs, '_Chun-Li? Damn, it's about time somebody decided to help._' His left eye barely opens, and sure enough Chun-Li's trying to fight Gill on her own, "Damnit… not… again…" He barely manages to get to his feet, and pulls his hands to his side, with a fiery aura encompassing his hands. He brings his hands forwards, "Shakunetsu Hadoken!" The fire blast flies out from his palms, and travels towards Gill's face. Gill scoffs, "Hell's flame won't burn those who follow God's will." Sure enough, the flame is extinguished with a single tiny fragment of ice. Gill rushes Ryu, and socks him hard in the gut with a single punch, raising Ryu into the sky, of which practically deforms Ryu's stomach. Gill pulls his hand back, and the other grabs Ryu by the headband (oh, shit, he touched the headband!). Gill pulls his fist back, "Kidney punch! Kidney punch! Kidney punch! Kidney punch! Kidney punch!" Each time the line was spoken, another strike to Ryu's internal organs came out of the blue, "And pause… kidney punch!" Ryu coughed blood, and it flew through the air, landing in front of Ken's face. Gill dropped Ryu, "Look at you, wasted and gasping for air. But you don't get to die, only when you witness your master for who he really is, only then you have my permission to die." Gill kicked Ryu in the side, and turned. A sudden blast of air erupted behind him, "The hell?"

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RAAAAAAAGH! HURRRRRRRRRRAGH! YEEEEEAARRRRRGH!**_" Suddenly, a series of attacks hit Gill in the stomach, and he flew into a wall, with the perpetrator appearing from nowhere, and delivering another blow to his stomach. Now, Ryu stood, with part of his gi torn, eyes and hair red, and coated in pure Dark Hado. He growled, "_**Nobody hurts MY MASTER!**_" He delivered another punch, and another, taking his time to insure that this torture works at its best. Gill continued to suffer each unending blow, and then what remained of the wall behind him broke. He stood, but only because of Evil Ryu's continuous punches into his stomach. Evil Ryu kept on punching slowly knocking Gill backwards, with Gill stumbling back with each hit. Evil Ryu growled, and kept on attacking. More and more punches, and more stumbling, until Gill finally hit the wall, his foe growling while planning a new course of action. Evil Ryu brought his hands back, "_**Hadoken!**_" Gill flew though the wall, and landed on his stomach. Evil Ryu stomped slowly, growling, "_**Kill… Gill… Help… I have to… help Mas…ter… Gouken…**_" Evil Ryu, upon standing over the Illuminati's emperor himself, performed Ryusokyaku, bringing his foot down on Gill's back, cracking his ribs. The extremist roared in pain, and Evil Ryu grabbed a nearby tiny potted tree. Gill looked up, "Oh, shit." "_**Fore!**_"

**Well, what did ya think? Oh, you want to see how badly Evil Ryu kicks Gill's ass? Well, considering how I've already used up 11 pages of Word, I think you need to chill the f*ck out and be a little patient. By the way, should I keep on saying Hado or use the more popular 'Hadou'? You decide, people! Well, technically I decide, but your input influences me! A lot.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
